What are you afraid of?
by Sammy1298
Summary: Hello, so this is my fourth fanfic, don't really know what else to say about it, apart from I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it! Sam x
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys, another new story coming your way ahah! This one will probably be more fun-based and imaginative, I hope you enjoy it, and please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue!_

**Charlie's POV:**

I exited my room wearing a short black dress, fitted tightly around my bust but flowed loosely from my waist onwards, it cut off just above my knee, I matched it with a pair of navy blue boot-style heels, I had my hair tied up into a tight bun, I slung my clutch bag over my shoulder and met Ruby in the lounge,

"My my, don't you scrub up well." She said.

"Thanks sweetie, you're looking pretty fine yourself." I glanced down at her peach dress that complimented her skin beautifully. She was wearing my black heels for the night and her hair fell in loose waves just passed her shoulders,

"Gee thanks." She said,

"Obviously trying to impress a certain Braxton hey?" She blushed slightly.

Casey and Ruby had been seeing each other for about a month now, he started going to Summer Bay high recently, Ruby had met his brothers on numerous occasions and persuaded me that they were generally good guys, despite the whole rough, bad-ass facade they put up. Unfortunately for me, I had to take her word for it, as I had never met them and held a decent conversation with either brother; they still lived in Mangrove River, and barely came down to Summer Bay, except for when they wanted to cause trouble. When she first started dating Casey, I was completely against the idea, however, his genuine personality soon gained me on side, and I thought, if his brothers are half as lovely as he was, I wouldn't mind a bit of Braxton myself, providing they were attractive of course.

"Bianca rang and said she's already there so should we get going?" Ruby snapped me out of my thoughts, I smiled at her and nodded,

"Yup, let's go." I grabbed my car keys and headed towards the door, we were going to the fundraiser party on the beach to raise awareness to breast cancer, it was mainly being done for Irene, Ruby asked if she should call a cab but I assured her I had no intentions of drinking and that it'd be fine.

_-Beach party, 8:15pm.-_

Bianca, Ruby, Leah and I were standing around the bar, getting in the drinks, Casey had abandoned Ruby for a few minutes to talk to some of the younger riverboys, the ones who didn't tend to get in as much trouble with the law,

"Oh look, it's Casey's brothers." I looked up to see a few riverboys heading over to Casey and co, Casey turned and walked towards us, two attractive men walking behind him, one being much more attractive than the other,

"**Those **are Casey's brothers?" I asked in disbelief, I glanced at Ruby and she nodded,

"Chill Charlie, they're nice, well, Heath's a bit of an idiot, but hey."

"The bad ones really are so so hot." Bianca whispered as the boys approached, Leah excused herself,

"Ooh, Miles is here." I watched her as she headed in his direction before I returned my attention back to the three boys standing before us,

"Hey Rubes." The most attractive of the two said.

"Hey kid." The other one said.

"Hey guys." Ruby replied enthusiastically,

She pointed to the most attractive, than the other one, "This is Brax, and Heath." She then pointed to me and Bianca, "This is my mom, Charlie, and Bianca."

Brax stuck out his hand in my direction, I shook it lightly before letting go and placing my hand back to my side,

"Oh, there's April, let's go Case." Ruby said.

I watched as Ruby made a swift exit with Casey, I glanced up at Brax again, he smiled at me warmly, Heath and Bianca seemed to have engaged in their own private conversation and so, Brax and I were left alone to talk, not that I was complaining.

"So Charlie, what do you do for a living?" Brax asked, I picked my drink up and took a sip of it,

"That's a secret." I replied seductively,

"Oooh, I love a woman with a bit of mystery."

"Maybe you could take a guess?" He stepped closer towards me, I bit my lip as he looked me up and down, he grinned at me before settling his gaze on mine again,

"Well, attractive lady like yourself, I'm guessing, you could be, one of those really hot nurses."

I laughed at his suggestion, "Naw."

"Lawyer?" He questioned again.

"Naw."

"Waitress?"

"No!" I yelled slightly this time,

"Chef?"

I laughed again, "You're terrible at this."

I took another sip of my wine before looking into his eyes again, "No, no, hang on, I've got it." I looked at him questioningly, "You're a nun."

I laughed before asking himself about his career, "So what do you do?"

He took a step closer to me, I looked up at him and smiled at the sexy grin he wore, "I thought you wanted me to guess what you did?"

"That's before I realised how bad you were at guessing." I gently placed my hand on his chest, the effects of my third glass of wine evidently taking their toll on me. I felt his heart beating incredibly fast, probably matching the speed of my own, "So c'mon, spill."

I dropped my hand back down to my side again,

"Well, I'm not as much of a tease as you are so I'll just tell ya, I own the restaurant above the surf club, _Angelo's._"

I frowned, he noticed this, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't realise Angelo was selling, that's all."

"Yeah, apparently he's leaving the bay too."

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked that Angelo was leaving and failed to mention it to me.

"I'm guessing you know each other and he hasn't told you?"

"You guess correctly, this time." I laughed,

"Well, maybe I could take you out sometime and you could give me a number of things to guess about to your heart's content?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Maybe." I said softly before heading over to where Leah was.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie looked up at me and grinned as I walked over to her, carrying a beer for me in one hand and another glass of wine for her in the other,

"Here, I got you this." I said as I handed her the wine.

I sat down beside her on the sand, watching the few remaining partygoers,

"Mr. Braxton, you're not trying to get me drunk are you?" She asked seductively.

"Never in my wildest dreams, Miss. Buckton." I flashed her a smiled before noticing her shivering slightly,

"You cold?" I asked, she nodded, "D'ya want a jacket?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, "You're not wearing one."

"Well, I could literally give you the shirt off my back." She laughed at me, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind, you'd get to see me half naked, don't worry, I'll pretend I didn't see you checking me out."

She grinned at me, "Really, I'm not that cold." She said smugly.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of your night?" I asked.

"I've got a date with my bed."

"Well, you know if you play your cards right, you could have me in your bed."

She laughed at my comment before closing the tiny gap between us, I felt her warm breath on my face and shivered, "And you'd like that would you?" She asked, her voice low and even sexier than before, my mouth dried up and I soon found I couldn't speak, instead I just nodded my head, she grinned before brushing her lips past my cheek as she made her way to my ear,

"I don't think so." She whispered before hopping up and heading off, swinging her shoes in her hand as she did so.

"Night Charlie!" I called after her, she turned around and winked at me before walking up the beach.

**Charlie's POV:**

I reached the pathway to the surf club, I slipped my shoes on before heading back to my car, assuming Ruby would be waiting there for me, I didn't get very far before a large hand covered my mouth, a strong arm was placed around my waist and I was dragged into the alley-way behind the surf club, I tried to scream, I kicked and flailed my arms and legs about but it was useless. The mystery attacker pushed me against the wall and faced me, his piercing blue eyes glaring deep into mine, his hood up tightly so I couldn't see much of his face or anything else, he placed his hand on my knee and began to slide his hand up my leg, I tried to fight using every instinct in my body but I found myself paralyzed, just how I felt when in the same situation, 19 years ago, and I knew, I just knew, that I'd be powerless to stop it.

_Review and let me know your thoughts are on this please guys! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this one. Next update probably won't be for another few days._

**Brax's POV:**

After watching Charlie walk away and out of sight I smiled to myself before getting up, I figured I should let Heath know I was gonna head home, I headed towards him to see he was pre-occupied with Bianca, I laughed before I turned on my heels and walked towards the surf club car park to head home. I walked past the alley when I heard a voice,

"Shut up bitch." Came a man's deep voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and walked backwards, I squinted into the dark alley to see a tall man, slipping his hand up a tall, beautiful woman's leg, Charlie.

I quickly ran towards them, "OI, GET OFF HER!" I yelled.

The man backed away from Charlie and backed away into the wall, he hit a dead end, there was no-where for him to go, I could have beaten him senseless then and there, but a sobbing Charlie made me realise that comforting her meant more than attacking the guy who tried to do this to her, I walked up to her and gently rubbed her arm comfortingly, before letting go and turning to face the man, I felt Charlie's small hand delicately grip the end on my shirt,

"She wanted it, I swear." The man backed further against the wall,

"Are you kidding me?" I spat angrily, "She's shaking, she's crying!" I yelled, much louder this time, my own emotions clouding my judgment,

"Brax." I heard Charlie whisper, her grip on my shirt tightened ever so slightly.

"Brax?" I heard Sam's voice come from the end of the alley, I extended my left arm towards the man and pushed him back against the wall, holding his chest tightly so he didn't go anywhere,

"Mate, can you come down here?" He was instantly standing by my side, "Could you call the police, attempted rape, and take him out there please." I pointed towards the area where a few people had started to gather, he nodded, "Don't let him out of your sight." I said, he nodded again before grabbing him by his collar and pulling him towards the others.

I turned my full attention to Charlie, she let go of her grasp on the back of my shirt, her hand fell into her other one as she fumbled with her fingers aimlessly, she proceeded to tugging her dress down violently to the point where she nearly ripped it,

"Charlie, hey, hey." I said soothingly as I pulled her hands away from her dress, she still couldn't bring herself to look up at me.

I gently moved my hand to underneath her face, in an attempt to lift her head up so I can look into my eyes, as soon as my hand made contact with her skin she moved away from me and hit her head against the wall,

"Eek." She let out a small whimper of pain.

"Charlie." She looked up at me this time, so I had full view of her tear-stained face, the tears still freely flowing down her cheeks. I gently moved both hands towards her face this time and she didn't back away, I used my thumbs to wipe the tears away before I dropped them back down to my side, she sent me a weak smile,

"Thank you." She said in a voice barely audible, I sent her a comforting smile and nodded,

"He didn't, he didn't, y-y'know?" I asked, unable to say the words, she shook her head before she began to shake again, this time it got worse, her knees became slightly weak and she nearly fell but I gripped onto her waist,

"God, Charlie." I breathed, before I picked her up in my arms, one hand under her legs and the other on the small of her back as I carried her out of the alley, she used her left hand to cling onto my shirt tightly, still trembling.

"Is she alright?" Leah asked, word had obviously gotten around to the few people that remained, I nodded slightly before I walked towards the Surf Club, it was open as they needed it for a supply of drinks, John had opened it up fully and turned the lights on as the police spoke to the attacker indoors, I carried Charlie inside and was greeted by a frantic Ruby,

"Oh my gosh Charlie, I heard what happened are you, alright?" She asked rapidly, Charlie nodded weakly, I walked over to a large table and placed her down on it, she let go of my shirt and replaced her hands to the fidgety state they were in before.

Ruby came over and stood beside Charlie, as much as I didn't want to, I thought I should leave them to it.

"I'm gonna head home, night." I said before turning and beginning to walk away,

"No." I heard Charlie say, I turned around to face her, "Please, don't go Brax." I walked back over to her and stood beside her, "Please, can you just stay with me?" She asked as her hand searched for mine, I took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze,

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." I said softly.

She smiled at me, warmer this time before Casey interrupted us, he put his arm around Ruby,

"You alright, Charlie?" I glanced back down at her and she nodded,

"Is it alright if I take Ruby home?" She nodded again,

"Thanks Casey." She said.

Ruby came over and kissed Charlie's cheek, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Charlie shook her head,

"No baby, go home and get some sleep."

She nodded before she got up, _'Thank you.' _she mouthed to me, I smiled at her before she left with Casey, their places taken by two police officers,

"You ready to give us your story, Charlie?" One of the officers asked.

She nodded before she gave them a short version of what had happened, there wasn't much to it, the cops turned their attention to me,

"Mr. Braxton, can you tell us your version of events?"

"I was on my way to my car before I heard his voice, I went down there to see what was going on, a friend came, took him into the surf club to wait for you guys, I stayed with Charlie."

They both nodded, "Thank you." The younger of the officers said before they retreated, taking that pig who tried to rape Charlie with them.

I refocused my gaze on her, her eyes caught mine and she smiled, "Let's get you home, eh?"

"Yeah alright." She slowly got off the table as we walked out of the surf club car park and towards my car.

She shivered as the cold air got to her, I had no jacket to offer her as she so amply pointed out earlier on, instead I gently placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, I felt her hesitate ever so slightly before she relaxed into my arms, she placed her hand on my back as we walked over to my car.

_-Charlie's house.-_

I pulled up outside Charlie's house; Casey's car out the front. Ruby had given me the directions earlier on before she left the surf club. I glanced at the clock, _1am_. I sighed before I looked across at Charlie, sleeping soundly, I smiled before I got out of the car and headed over to her side. I opened her side of the door before undoing her seatbelt and lifting her out of the car, she stirred in my arms before nestling her head into my chest, I kicked the door shut and headed towards the house, I used my free hand to knock on the door, Ruby answered it, Casey standing beside her.

"Her bedroom's the second on the left." Ruby said, I nodded before I headed towards her room, Ruby went in before me and pulled the covers back for Charlie before I placed her down on the bed, she took of her shoes before kissing her forehead, both of us left the room.

"I'm gonna head home now, night Rubes." I said.

"Night Brax, thanks again for tonight." I nodded before turning and leaving the house.

_-Following morning, police station, 12pm.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I signed and wrote off various pieces of paperwork whilst sitting at my desk at work, not really paying attention to what I was doing, my mind still transporting me back to the night before, fear I hadn't experienced in 19 years came rushing back, except this time, nothing actually happened, because Brax got there in time; and as much of a criminal as everyone made him out to be, he was the furthest thing from it, in fact, he was actually my hero.

My thoughts were interrupted by Georgina entering my office door,

"Oh, Charlie?" She questioned, surprised to see me, "I didn't think you'd be coming in today, what with all the stuff that happened last night."

I glanced up at her and smiled, "Well, you can't let life's little glitches drag you down." She nodded,

"Well, seeing as you're here you can organise the release for Heath Braxton."

I raised my eyebrows, "Heath Braxton?"

"Yes, last night some officers saw him supposedly selling drugs, but Darryl Braxton him is here to bail him out, plus, we haven't got enough evidence to prosecute."

I nodded and stood up, I followed her outside to be greeted by a shocked and amused looking Brax, she went to get Heath whilst I spoke to Brax,

"Hey." I said as I approached him.

"Dear Lord." Came his reply, I looked at him quizzically, "You're a copper?"

I laughed at his amazement and nodded, "Oh well done, you should get a medal." I said sarcastically, he laughed at me,

"Well, that's interesting." He said.

"A good kind of interesting I hope." I replied.

"Definitely." He replied, I glared into his eyes and smiled, momentarily getting lost in them before his voice brought me out of my trance, "It makes you all the hotter." I laughed at his forwardness, "So how are you? I mean, after last night and all?"

"Oh I'm good, thanks, and thanks for being my hero I guess, and for bringing me home and everything, Rubes filled me in."

He smiled and nodded, "No problem, if I were you though, I don't think I'd be back to work quite so soon."

"Well, gotta put the criminals behind bars eh?" He smiled, his grin quickly faded when he noticed what I was looking at, the guy from last night, stood not so far away, glaring at me, again with those piercing blue eyes, Brax took a step closer to me and placed a comforting hand on my arm,

"Charlie?" I shook his hand off me and looked up at him,

"No, look, I'm fine okay?"

One of the officers came over to me, "Constable, what's going on?"

"He's being remanded in custody up in Reefton Lakes, he's admitted to attempted rape so the sentencing's tomorrow." I nodded before I watched as he was escorted out of the station.

I looked back to Brax, "I'm fine." I said again, he acknowledged my response with a nod, before he went over to greet Heath.

I headed back into my office and sat down, trying to clear the thoughts of Brax from my head, in a desperate attempt to stop my heart being twenty to the dozen.

_-Charlie's house, 10pm.-_

I arrived home to see Ruby and Casey placing a pizza box on the kitchen unit,

"Hey you two." I said.

"Ah hello, I was just about to leave you a post-it note saying there's some pizza left for you."

"Ah, I'm not really hungry Rubes, thanks anyway, I'm just gonna get changed."

I changed into some sweats and a tshirt, my purple silk dressing gown over the top. I exited my room to see Casey and Ruby snuggled up on the couch, watching TV, I smiled before heading out to the kitchen and getting water.

I ended up sitting on a stool in the kitchen and eating a fruit salad, not wanting to cramp their style next door, it was approaching 11pm when there was a knock on the door, I hopped off the stool and answered the door to see Brax on the other side,

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished up at the restaurant and wondered if Casey wanted a lift home?"

"Ah right." I opened the door wider so he could enter, I stood in the living room doorway,

"Casey, Brax is here if you want a lift." I informed him.

"Yeah, we'll just finish watching this." Ruby replied.

I grinned before turning back around to face Brax, now, slightly embarrassed with my appearance.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" I asked.

"Naah, I'm good thanks." He smiled at me, "So, what've you been up to?"

"Er, just got home from work about half an hour ago and going to get an early night probably."

"Ah I see." He took a step closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my face and it sent shockwaves down my spine,

"Brax." I said, just about managing to catch my breath. He silenced me by placing his index finger on my lips,

"I like you, Charlie." I removed my gaze from where his finger rested and glared up into his eyes, I got lost in the moment before stepping away,

"No, I'm a cop, you're a riverboy!" I exclaimed, quietly so Ruby and Casey wouldn't hear.

"And what?" He asked, stepping closer to me again, closing the gap between us,

"It'd never work." I stepped back again, this time he grabbed my hand, I shook it loose just as Ruby and Casey walked in, she must've notice the tense look on both of our faces,

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"You ready to go mate?" Brax asked Casey, he responded with a nod of the head,

"Night Rubes, Charlie." Brax said.

"Goodnight." I said, I shut the door behind them both,

"I'm going to bed Charlie, nightttt." Ruby said cheerfully before hurrying off to bed.

I sat back up on the stool and began to play with the fork, poking the fruit about in the bowl, my mind was elsewhere, Brax. At times like these, I prayed that life could be so much easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked across the beach, heading to the station, I was met by a very wet Brax, carrying his surf board, looking _very _attractive.

He grinned and nodded to me as he saw me, "Sergeant."

I continued walking past him, "Mr. Braxton."

"Hang on a sec, Charlie." I turned around, whilst walking backwards.

"I can't, I have to get to work." I replied, I was about to turn back around before I tripped and fell right on my backside, I looked up and faced the bright blue sky, I felt my cheeks flush red and I sat up, Brax had dropped his board and was standing in front of me holding out his hands, I took hold of them as he pulled me to my feet before I burst out laughing at my own clumsiness before Brax started to laugh too.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, "Anyway, I really have to get back to work now!"

I turned around and walked away, not before hearing him call, "Don't think about me too much!" I laughed to myself before I continued to walk away.

**Brax's POV:**

Heath and I decided to go out for a surf, we ran out of the water to be met by Charlie,

Heath whistled at her, I just shook my head as we continued towards her, "Afternoon." I said.

"I think it's best if you guys steer clear of the bay for a bit." Charlie replied.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. She glared at me, giving me no response, Heath shook his head and walked off, "We're not hurting anyone." I continued.

"Yeah? Tell that to the complaints we've received, Brax."

"It's just a bit of harmless fun that **some **people around here can't take." I stressed the 'some' people referring to how hot and cold she was with me.

"Maybe **some** people just don't like how you behave." I said before turning and walking away.

**Charlie's POV:**

I headed to the diner later on, for my lunch break, I sat down after ordering a coffee and a fruit salad, Leah said she'd bring over the coffee soon, I was sitting down, eating the fruit salad and reading the newspaper spread out in front of me, when someone's presence distracted me, I glanced up to see Brax taking a seat opposite me, he nodded towards my fruit salad,

"Healthy option?" He asked.

"Also the tasty option." I grinned, he smirked at me,

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, why?"

He leaned closer over the table, his voice low and sexy, "I was thinking I could take you out for dinner."

I laughed, had to admire the fact, the guy was perseverant.

"Brax, no."

"What about the other night? You seemed interested then?"

"Oh what, the night I was nearly raped?" I asked in an angry whisper, he nodded, "Brax I needed comfort, and I was scared, you were there."

I noticed the rather offended look on his face before I realised the words that had come out, _'You were there' _I cursed myself knowing how rude it must've sounded, I opened my mouth to apologise but Brax shook his head and got up, leaving the diner.

Leah came over and placed my coffee down on the table, I absentmindedly thanked her before sighing and continuing to eat my fruit salad.

_-6pm, beach.-_

Ruby and I had agreed to go to the beach, requiring some mother/daughter bonding time. Ruby and I were sitting down, talking, looking out to the sea when a voice pulled use out of our alone time,

"Hey Rubes!" Came Casey's voice, and of course she jumped up to greet him, I looked up to see Brax standing beside Casey, silent, and definitely not his usual charming self, I figured it might have had something to do with what I said earlier.

"Right, I think we'll head off." Ruby said.

"Rubes! Does mother/daughter bonding time mean nothing to you?" I asked.

"It does and I'm sorry, I will make it up to you!" She said before dragging Casey away, I smiled to myself before looking up to Brax, who still hadn't said a word.

"Hey." I said to him, he smiled,

"Hi." He sat down on the sand beside me,

"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier Brax, it came out wrong, and must've sounded really rude." He smiled, showing me he at least acknowledged my apology, "I just- the other night, I was scared, and I wanted to feel secure and you-"

He interrupted me, "So you felt secure with me?" He asked, a smiled threatening his lips, I bit my lip before nodding, not knowing why I had felt safe with him the other night, after all, I didn't know him at all.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as she agreed, saying she felt secure with me, I watched as she bit her lip.

"C'mon Charlie." I said, breaking the sudden silence that had arisen.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you're a cop, and I'm the 'big bad-boy', but doesn't every girl love a bad-boy?" I asked, we glared into each other's eyes, a tiny smile played on her lips, I grinned before I placed my hand on the small of her back, she didn't hesitate or move away, instead she moved closer to me a tiny bit, I took advantage of this and leaned forward, significantly closing the gap between us, I moved my lips to hers and gently pressed them against hers, I felt her lips move in response, our lips locked within each other, shortly afterwards, I began to move my tongue towards her mouth, I reached her lips before she pulled away.

"No Brax, I already told you, this can't happen." She said some-what angrily, before she got up and stormed off.

I watched as she walked away and smiled to myself, she was so cute when she was angry, and our so far non-existent relationship was making progress, significant progress.

_Hello! Sorry this one was a lot shorter than the other ones, but I promise, future chapters will make up for it! (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlie's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch eating a fruit salad and flicking for something on the TV before there was a brief knock on the door, I placed the salad down on the coffee table before I got up to get it, the knocking then became continuous and annoying,

"Alright I'm coming!" I yelled, as soon as I opened the door I promised myself I'd have a go at the knocker for being so impatient.

As I opened the door I expected it to be Ruby on the other side having forgotten her keys, and oh boy was she gonna get a tongue lashing.

I flung the door open to see Brax on the other side, a huge grin on his face,

"Do you mind? I was sitting down, relaxing, eating, when you came along knocking on the door like an impatient little-"

He interrupted me before I ended up saying something extremely rude, "Well hello to you too."

"Don't patronise me." I snapped.

"I wasn't, calm down."

I glared at him, causing his grin to widen, "Stop grinning at me!"I yelled before slapping his arm playfully, he grabbed it and pulled me closer to him, my body fell against his.

His nose gently brushed past mine as he moved his lips closer to mine, I quickly pulled away and stepped back into the kitchen, he grinned before stepping into the doorway,

"Don't you dare." I warned, he grinned,

"Oh come on, Charlie, you're feeling this just as much as I am."

"I'm really not."

"Oh yeah?" He asked smartly.

"Yes." I replied smugly, thinking he had nothing against me,

"So explain yesterdays kiss."

I suddenly remembered and blushed, "Aww, I made you blush." He said as he reached out and stroked my cheek, I pushed his hand away but he grabbed hold of mine and held onto it tightly, not letting me pull away. I looked up into his eyes again, somehow he had managed to close the gap between us, again.

"Brax, no." He grinned before edging closer to me again, I moved back.

"Honeeeeey, I'm home!" Yelled Ruby, coming through the back door, I pushed Brax away after he finally dropped my hand.

"Leave." I warned Brax, he grinned, and didn't budge, I was about to physically move him when Ruby came into the kitchen,

"Oh hey Brax, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing, he was just going." I replied for him before glaring up at him, he smiled and nodded,

"Indeed I was, goodnight."

I forced a smile so Ruby wasn't suspicious, she shrugged her shoulders and headed into her room, I went back into the lounge for another night in front of the TV.

I just sat down when there was a knock on the door, I was just hoping it wasn't Brax, because despite the fact Ruby was in her bedroom, I don't think I'd be able to resist him any longer.

To my relief I opened the door to find Bianca on the other side, bottle of wine in hand, exactly what I didn't need, I still felt groggy from the night on the fundraiser, if that was even possible.

"You, me, wine date, now."

Before I had time to reply she stormed past me and slumped on the couch, I laughed before joining her,

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I picked up my fruit salad and resumed eating it,

"Hold on, I forgot the glasses." She motioned to get up, I stopped her,

"I'm not having any, Bianca, you keep it yourself."

"Okay." She jumped up and went to get a glass for herself, she never was one to drink it straight from the bottle, I on the other hand, if I looked as awful as she did, would just knock it all back.

"So?" I asked as she returned and began pouring her glass,

"Heath bloody Braxton, I keep trying to resist him but oh my gosh, he's just so hot, but I'm with Liam, and I can't go there, I just can't."

"I thought your relationship with him was practically dead in the water."

"It is, well, the sex part is." I laughed, "What are you laughing at miss? Yours is practically non-existent."

"Excuse me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but how long has it been since you broke up with Angelo?"

"Oh, I've had sex after Angelo."

She looked at me questioningly, "What?"

"Oh please Bianca, yes alright, I've had a few one night stands."

"Cha-aaaaaarlie Buckton!" She yelled.

"Exactly, so I'd rather not be in a relationship with someone if it was as dead as yours and Liam's." I said smartly.

"Fine." She groaned. "Anyway, I keep running into Heath, and it's **always **on the beach and he's **always **just coming out from the surf and he's **always** looking so goddamn irresistible!"

I bit my lip slightly, she noticed this, "What?"

"I'm getting the exact same thing with another Braxton."

"You and Brax?" She asked gobsmacked.

"No, there is no me and Brax, he just tries to make something of it."

"There's something you're not telling me."

I bit my lip again, "Alright, maybe, just maybe we could have kissed just a little bit yesterday."

"Charlie Buckton!" She yelled.

"Would you stop screaming my name out, Ruby's in her room."

"Sorry." She whispered. "But, it didn't go anywhere?" She questioned.

"Naw, I ran off like a scared little girl, but then he came over about 5 minutes before you, and we were talking, and he tried it on again, but this time I definitely resisted, I'm just not sure if I'm strong enough to resist next time."

"Don't resist then." She concluded as she finished her glass of wine and began pouring her second,

"Go easy, I'm not carrying you home." She grinned at me, "But I can't go there with Brax, I mean, my job Bianca, and the amount of run-ins they have with the law, it'd never work."

"Charlie, you could make it work, plus I'm sure your peers at work would help you work something out so that you wouldn't be working on Braxton-related cases."

I silently sat there and absorbed what she had just said, and in my opinion, it made perfect sense, I shook the thought of Brax from my mind and tried to focus on what Bianca was going on about now.

_-Next day, 4:30pm-_

I had decided to go on one of my late afternoon strolls on the beach, when my sight caught a glimpse of Heath running out of the water, surf-board in tow, I laughed as I remembered the conversation with Bianca last night. She was right, he did have an extremely good body, but definitely not as good as Brax's, and Brax was intelligent, funny and he certainly-

"G'day Buckton." Heath's voice brought me out of my daydream,

"Hi Heath." I replied politely.

"You couldn't do me a favour could ya?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Heath Braxton asking help from a copper, hmm."

"It's nothing law-related, I was just wondering what the story is with your blonde mate."

A smile spread across my face, "You mean Bianca."

"Yes." He replied whilst blushing slightly,

I grinned before replying, "She's got a boyfriend, Heath, but to be honest, I don't think she needs much persuading."

I was unaware of the presence of a new-comer behind me, "What do you mean?" Heath asked.

"Personally, I think she's into you, her relationship with Liam isn't going great, so maybe you could cheer her up." I winked at him, hoping he understood so I wouldn't have to go into detail, he nodded and smiled at me,

"Thanks." He said before walking away, I laughed and turned only to hit my leg of a board,

"SHIT!" I yelled, I looked up from rubbing my leg to see Brax grinning down at me, "Oh it would be you wouldn't it."

I stood up straight, and composed myself, "Sorry, you're extremely clumsy you know that?"

"Yes, I do know that." I replied.

His grin widened, "Anyway, what were you talking to Heath about?"

"Ah, he was just having some woman trouble with a certain friend of mine, he just wanted some advice."

"Ah yeah? Maybe I should try the same thing to gain the interest of a **certain **woman **I'm **trying to impress." He emphasised, I laughed before I turned around and left the beach.

_-Charlie's place, 9pm.-_

I headed out of my room to answer the door, _gosh I'm popular _I thought before laughing to myself and opening the door, my smile faded at who I saw,

"Brax, Ruby's home, can you please leave?"

"No she isn't, 'cause she's over at our place, with Casey."

I blushed at the fact he'd caught me out. I glanced up at him to see him grinning down at me, obviously pleased with himself that he caught me out, he stepped in the doorway slightly, this time I didn't move away, his body was almost touching mine.

His voice turned into a low, husky tone, "So, I take it you're alone?" He asked, I glared into his eyes and nodded before biting my lip, I gently reached out and fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt, never moving eye contact from him. He slowly moved his head closer to mine, I couldn't take the wait, instead I moved my head closer to his and forcefully pressed my lips on his, I let go of his shirt and stepped away to see his reaction, his grin widened and he stepped in the door, closing it behind him, he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled his head back down to mine again as we indulged in a passionate kiss. Again, he was the first one to enter his tongue into my mouth and this time I opened wider, allowing him to enter as our tongues entwined themselves in each other. I untangled my arms from around his neck and moved them down to his belt, I began to fiddle with it.

Suddenly I heard keys in the back door, I broke apart from Brax and pushed him towards the front door, I opened it and pushed him out, he pulled me out with him, refusing to let me go,

"That's Leah, I have to go." I said breathlessly as he began to plant kisses down my neck, "Brax." I said again, not wanting him to go but knowing he had to.

I pushed him away from me, with more force this time, "Alright." He replied, getting the point, "But I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, I nodded hastily before I kissed him again then headed back inside and shut the front door, fixing up before I faced Leah, my heart beating a million to the dozen.

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This will be the last update before Christmas so Merry Christmas, hope you all have a lovely one!x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, again, I'm so sorry for the wait for this next update, it's not __**that **__great in my opinion, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, the next update will probably be sooner than usual to make up for it. _

**Charlie's POV:**

It had just gone 11pm when I walked up the pathway towards Brax's house, Angelo's old place, before he suddenly upped and left.

It had taken me over an hour to have to sit around and talk to Leah before she finally decided she was going to get an early night, giving me the opportunity to sneak out of the house.

I knocked on the door a few times, hoping Brax would answer it.

I smiled as I saw Brax's grin as he studied me after opening the door,

"Hey you." He said sexily.

"Hi." I glanced past him and around the room, "Anyone home?" I asked before taking a step closer to him, significantly closing the gap between us, he grinned down at me.

"Nah, all on my lonesome, maybe you could keep me company?" He asked seductively after placing his large hands on my waist,

I slid my hands up his biceps and linked them around his neck, "I recon I could." I said before placing a few kisses along his jaw-line before pulling back, "You see, I was thinking we could finish what we started earlier?"

He grinned at me before his lips met mine, the kiss grew passionate in a number of seconds, he swung me up in his arms, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, I felt his hard groin pressing into my centre, I smiled against his lips as he continued to carry me to his bedroom. He shut the door behind us and pressed me up against it, both of us craving each other more and more by the second, his lips moved from mine and made their way down my neck,

"Mhm." I groaned before he moved his lips back on mine as he moved over to the bed and gently dropped me down onto it, before crawling on top of me, being careful not to collapse on me.

I reached for the bottom of his blue t shirt and quickly lifted it over his head, I flung it to the side, Brax began to unbutton the shirt I was wearing, kissing his way from my neck, through my chest to my stomach as he did so, I sat up and removed it. He grinned at me as I rolled him over and sat on top of him, giving him an opportunity to unbutton my jeans, he did so with such ease before flipping me over again so he was on top, he moved away from me on the bed to pull off my jeans, he flung them to the floor before he kissed my leg, up to my inner thighs before teasingly licking the waistband of my knickers before moving his lips on top of mine again, I moved my hand to the waistband of his board shorts, tugging them down with force, he helped me and eased them off, his boxers barely concealing his huge erection, I grinned as I pulled him back on top of me again with such force, he pulled my on top of him as he unclasped my bra.

I straddled him and threw my head back as he reached up to kiss my neck before making his way down to my breasts, flicking his tongue over my hard nipples, he sucked on my breasts before flipping me over again so he was on top. I slipped my hand into his boxers and began stroking his large, hard cock, he groaned in pleasure,

"Ooh, Charlie." He moaned. I knew he was close, so I withdrew my hand as my lips met his again,

"Take them off." I moaned against his lips, he did exactly as I asked, shortly after, he hooked his fingers at the waistband of my knickers before pulling them down over my thighs before he threw them to the floor.

He flashed me a grin before he moved his head closer to my area, his thumb began to rub at my swollen clit, I groaned in pleasure,

"Gosh, Braaaax." I moaned. I pushed myself further up the bed, my head buried deeply into the pillow. He gently pushed two fingers inside me, I screamed out in pleasure again, gosh he could work wonders on me, he knew I was close but wanted to wait, he withdrew his fingers from my body before kissing my inner thighs, making his way up to my lips again,

"Do you have-?" He cut me off by nodding frantically, he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, he opened it with trembling hands before slipping it onto his length, I stroked his biceps with my hands before gripping him by the neck and pulling his face down to mine again,

"I need you, now." He grinned before placing himself at my entrance, "Gosh Brax, COME ON!" I yelled, he listened this time and plunged himself into me. It took me a while to adjust to his large size within me, I let out a small groan upon his entrance, half pain, half pleasure,

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head frantically, "Harder." I replied, he began to thrust harder inside me, both of us groaning in pleasure before our lips met, moaning into each other's lips, muffling our cries. I clenched and unclenched my walls around him, knowing I was so close, he knew this too and thrusted deeply inside me again,

"BRAAAAX!" I screamed, his grin widened at the pleasure he was causing me, and soon enough, I rode out my orgasm, knowing he was close too I shifted further down the bed, causing him to bury himself deeper inside me, this sent him over the edge, he screamed out my name before he released his load.

He withdrew from me and rolled over beside me, "I better... y'know." He panted, after a few minutes rest.

I knew what he was referring to, I watched as he headed to his bathroom to dispose of his condom, I sighed as I read the clock '12am'. I crawled out of the bed and picked up my various items of clothing, Brax came back out and glared at me disappointedly,

"Okay, did I just imagine what we just did?" He asked, confused, seeing I was now fully clothed.

I grinned at him, "I need to get back, Ruby will be wondering where I am."

"Or, you could stay the night?" He asked whilst raising his eyebrows suggestively, he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him before placing a light kiss on my lips,

"No, I really have to go."

"Alright, I'll drive you then." I nodded, accepting his offer.

_-Charlie's house, 12:30am-_

Brax pulled up a few houses down from my house, as requested by me, I removed my seatbelt and leaned across to his side of the car,

"Night Brax." I said before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Night you, and don't forget about the barbecue tonight." He reminded me,

"How could I forget?" I replied before kissing him again this time on the cheek. I got out of the car and walked towards his house,

"Charlie!" He yelled quietly, I stopped walking and turned around,

"Yeah?" I asked as he approached, he left the car door open, he stopped in front of me and snaked his hands around my waist, "No Brax, get off me, someone might see us!" He didn't listen, instead he pulled me closer and began to kiss my neck before he whispered,

"I really don't care."

I wriggled out of his grasp and pushed him away, he grinned at me, "Charlie." He continued.

"I said no, someone's gonna see us."

"Everyone's gonna be asleep, it's nearly 1am." I thought about what he said before I grinned at him and grabbed his shirt pulling him close to me again.

"So, what'd you want?" I asked, feeling his breath on my face, we were that close.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you off." He said cheekily, I moved away from him slightly and glanced up at him, confused. "That wasn't a proper goodnight kiss you gave me."

I smiled at him innocently, "Why don't you show me what is then?" I whispered.

He moved his lips onto mine and kissed me with so much passion, his tongue darting into my mouth and exploring all regions, I opened my mouth wider and slid my tongue into his too before pulling away, knowing if I didn't it would lead us somewhere else.

"Night." I said before turning around, he slapped my backside playfully as I walked away, I turned back to see a huge grin on his face before he turned away and headed back to his car.

I headed into the house, a huge smile on my face that I didn't see leaving anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlie's POV:**

Ruby and I headed up to the pathway to the Braxton household in Mangrove River, ready for the barbecue, and it was safe to say, I was extremely nervous, not for meeting Cheryl Braxton, but for seeing a certain Braxton brother again after the incident that occurred last night. I tried not to dress up too much to make it look like I was deliberately **trying** to impress, but to simply look nice and presentable, and so, I settled for a lemon coloured summer dress, with my flat sandals, my make-up done in its usual soft way, and my hair in its usual waves.

"Charlie, careful, you're gonna drop the cake!" Ruby yelled at me, I glanced down to see my hands hand moved considerably, causing the cake stand to tilt, the cake almost going with it. "You're all over the place today, are you sure you're alright?" She asked, I smiled inside before replying,

"Rubes, honestly, I'm fine." Our chatter was interrupted when somebody opened the door, to my relief it was Casey, not Brax. To be honest, it was a mixture of nerves and excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

Casey and Ruby briefly greeted each other before Casey invited us in,

"I brought cake." I said shortly, Casey grinned,

"Thanks, well, Rubes and I are gonna head outside, you can just put it in the kitchen, Brax is in there." Ruby dragged him away before I had a chance to ask where the kitchen was, my mind wondering why on earth they assumed I'd have any idea where the damn kitchen was.

I stood in the hallway looking like a lost puppy dog, glaring around at the many closed doors trying to decipher which was the kitchen,

"Someone's looking oh so cute and lost, waiting to be rescued by a strong handsome man." Brax's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I glanced down the hall and to the right to see Brax exit the room in question, the kitchen.

I grinned at him, "I wonder where the strong handsome man is to rescue me then." I replied as he stopped in front of me.

"Well, he's right here of course." He gestured up and down his body before stepping closer and kissing my cheek, "The kitchen's this way." He turned back the way he came and I followed him. Once in the kitchen, he turned to face me, wearing a massive grin,

"Would you cut it out?" I asked, "You're making it incredibly obvious that you're quite pleased with yourself."

"I am please with myself." He replied, "Who wouldn't be after a night like last night." I slapped his arm quickly, causing his grin to widen,

"I made cake." I said childishly.

He glanced down at the cake before his eyes met mine again, "Okay, so not only are you very attractive, but you can bake cakes?"

"Actually, I didn't make it, Leah did, I can't cook to save my life."

He plastered a mock sad look across his face, I laughed at him, not giving him the sympathy he wanted, "Ah well." He said before taking the cake off me, being sure to stroke my hand as he did so, he placed it on the unit before turning back to me, I edged closer to him and he grinned, "So." He said.

"So." I replied, I quickly glanced around before leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips, I pulled away, but he had another idea, he placed his hands on my waist and pulled my body back into his,

"Brax, no." I said.

"My bedroom is just down there." He said before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, leaving me wanting more, much more. He took my hand and quickly led me back down the hallway before picking me up in his arms, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. His lips met mine again and I slipped my tongue into his mouth first, I felt his jaw flex and widen as he allowed me to enter his mouth, wanting more of me inside him.

He entered into a room, which I presumed was his bedroom before pushing me up against the door, still kissing me passionately and holding me up tightly,

"DAAAAAAAARRYL! CHAAAAAAAAARLIE!" I heard someone squawk.

We pulled apart and I started laughing, guessing it was probably Cheryl, he gently placed me back on my feet before heading outside, my heart beating faster at the thought we were almost caught.

**Brax's POV:**

I pulled at my trousers around my groin area, attempting to mask the effect Charlie had on me before heading outside to face my mother,

"Yeah mom?" I asked.

She faced me, "There you are! Where's Ruby's mom?" She asked.

"Oh, she's just gone to the toilet, why?"

"Er, because I wanna meet the damn woman!" She replied, implying I was stupid for asking.

She glanced at me suspiciously, I raised my eyebrows at her wandering what more she could possibly want from me, "You haven't got an ulterior motive with her have you, Darryl?" She asked. I tried to hide my smile before replying to her,

"No mom, I haven't."

"Good." She nodded before turning around. "Send her out when she's done in the loo!" She called back.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I heard my bedroom door open and out walked Charlie, a huge grin plastered all over her face, she walked towards me and placed her hands on my chest,

"You haven't got an ulterior motive with me, have you Darryl?" She asked seductively whilst rubbing my chest with her hands,

"You'll have to wait and see." I replied, before catching her lips again and leaning on her, moving her closer to my bedroom, she used the position to push me away before she backed away, towards the front door, "My bedroom's just there." I said before I moved towards her and ran my hands up her legs until they reached just under her dress,

"Shame you're the host then!" She said cheekily before slapping my hands away and heading outside to meet the fearsome Cheryl Braxton.

**Charlie's POV:**

After my encounter with Brax, my whole body was trembling, I wanted him, he wanted me, and I would have had him, if Heath, Cheryl, Ruby and Casey weren't all here.

He followed me outside to where everyone was, both of us playing innocent,

"Ah, it's about time!" Cheryl yelled as I opened the back door and joined them out in the garden.

"Sorry, nice to meet you, Mrs. Braxton." I said, trying to be polite,

"Please, call me Cheryl." I smiled and nodded before taking a seat opposite Ruby, Brax sitting down next to me.

A while later, the table was filled with the buzz of chatter amongst us, Brax and Heath were manning the barbecue, and now dishing up the food, Brax and I stole a few glances at each other but tried to keep our feelings for each other discrete.

Brax sat back down on my right as everybody picked up their cutlery and began to eat, including myself, until I felt something touch my leg, I jumped with fright, my knee hit the table, causing everything else on the table to jump slightly too, I watched as Brax withdrew his hand, he was responsible for causing this situation. I noticed all eyes around the table were on me,

"Sorry." I began, "I thought I felt something touch my leg." I felt my cheeks flush red and picked up my glass of water, consuming some of it just as Cheryl spoke,

"You ought to be careful, it could've been Darryl getting too excited."

"MOM!" Brax yelled just as I began to choke on my water at her 'absurd' suggestion, spilling most of it in my lap, I kicked my chair back,

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna clean myself up." I said before retreating into the kitchen.

**Brax's POV:**

I excused myself too and headed inside to help Charlie out. She was standing at the part of the kitchen where nobody would be able to see us from outside.

"Hey." I said as I entered, I startled her as she jumped before turning around to face me,

"Hi." She replied.

I looked down at her and smiled, hoping she wasn't angry with me, thankfully she smiled back, I took the cloth out of her hands and gently began to dry her dress myself, as it was my fault in the first place. I placed the cloth on the draining board before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close, she placed her arms around my neck before leaning towards me and locking her lips in mine, I moved to slip my tongue in her mouth, but she pulled away with a grin on her face,

"C'mon, the others will get sussed." She took my hand and led me back outside, only dropping it when she knew people would see.

_-30 minutes later.-_

Heath and mom cleared the plates up, while Ruby and Case were too busy involved in their conversation to notice anything else,

"Right, we're gonna get desert ready." Mom said before heading inside, I placed my hand on Charlie's inner thigh, I leaned closer to her,

"I know what I want for desert." I moved back to see her grinning, my hand moved slightly up her leg,

"Brax." She said, I didn't listen as my hand travelled further up her thigh, "Do you want a repeat of what happened earlier?" She asked, I shook my head, giving her the opportunity to take my hand off her leg and place it back in my lap, before the others came back out with desert.

_-3 hours later, Braxton household, Bucktons have returned home.-_

"Well, I didn't think I'd be saying this, but even though she's a copper, she's got a fight to her, I like that." Mom said, breaking the silence.

I smiled to myself before Heath interrupted, "You're going just as soft as he is." He said, pointing at me.

"Or maybe you're just incredibly bitter." Mom retorted, I laughed before I grabbed my keys,

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to check on the restaurant." I lied, the only place I was going was Charlie's.

I arrived at Charlie's house, I knocked on the door quietly, hoping it was her who answered, my face lit up when I looked through the side window to see her approaching the door, wearing her off-white nightie and a purple silk dressing gown, she smiled as she saw me, she opened the door,

"Brax, what are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

"We didn't get to finish what we starter earlier." I said, placing my arms around her waist and gently pulling her out the door and into me, she didn't pull away,

"We can't, everyone's home."

"We can be quiet." I said, my voice low and husky, he gave me a disapproving look as if to say 'no'.

"Did I mention how hot you looked tonight?" I continued, she grinned up at me. I kissed her nose, then her lips briefly before my lips found their way to her neck, she threw her head back and let out small groans as I continued to kiss her, "Brax." She said breathlessly after stepping away.

"Goodnight." She says, I stepped in the doorway and closer to her, she reached up and we shared a kiss before she pushed me out the door and closed it behind me, I grinned as I turned and headed back to my car, only one thing on my mind, Charlie.

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it means a lot. Hope you all enjoyed this one. (:_


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie's POV:**

I was dozing off on the couch, when the noise of my phone ringing abruptly woke me up, it was Brax.

'_Hey.' _I answered groggily.

'_Hey you.' _He said, _'You busy?'_

'_Naw, why?'_

'_Meet me at the beach.'_

'_No.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Someone might see us.'_

'_Charlie, c'mon, please, no-one's gonna see us, it's getting dark and I've got a secluded part of the beach.'_

I sighed before agreeing, I really wanted to see him, _'Yeah alright, see you in a bit.'_

_-The beach, 6:30pm.-_

I arrived at the beach, I saw Brax and smiled, my smile faded when I saw the annoyed look on his face,

"Hi." I said softly.

"Why are you being so uptight about us?" Brax snapped as I approached.

"My job, Brax, and I'm not ready to tell people, I mean, what would they think?"

He rolled his eyes, "Damn right, the good cop falling for the scumbag criminal like me."

"You're not a 'scumbag criminal.'" I retorted.

"Really? Even you seem to think so." He snapped, again.

I sighed, "Look Brax, if we're gonna just spend this time arguing, there's no point in me being here."

He glared at me angrily before looking away, I let out an angry laugh before I turned and began to walk away,

"I'm sorry, come back?" He asked, I turned around just as he held his hand out to me, I took it lightly and stepped closer to him,

"What's up?" I asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, I raised my eyebrows, "Just family stuff." He replied shortly, obviously annoyed and stressed out about something.

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Nah, can we just focus on us now?" He asked as he intertwined our hands, I smiled and nodded,

"It's about time." I grinned before he let go of my hands and sat on the sand, he patted his thighs, I sat down on them, sitting on him in a straddle position.

I kissed his forehead before pulling away, "You know you can talk to me, when stuff's bothering you right?" I asked, he smiled,

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled too before he leaned forward and began to kiss me passionately, I parted my lips from his and moved down and kissed his neck, I felt him grow hard,

"Charlie, no." He moaned, begging me to stop, "Chaaarlie." He groaned as I licked up his neck and began to nibble on his ear before I pulled away,

"My place or yours?" He asked, breathlessly.

"I don't think I can wait that long, what's wrong with right here, right now?" I asked.

He grinned, "I like a girl who doesn't mind getting dirty." His grin widened before he rolled me over and climbed on top of me, careful not to squish me with his muscular body,

"Well, y'know me, I'm a very dirty girl." I replied seductively.

He smirked at me, his grin widened, he flicked his tongue out and ran it over my lips, I pulled away from him, leaving his mouth agape, before leaning back into him and biting his bottom lip gently, I watched as his grin widened, I gently tugged on his lip, as I leaned backwards lying back into the sand, I released the gap I had on Brax's lips and he soon overpowered me by pressing his lips firmly against mine passionately, as we continued with our little evening rendezvous.

They were both falling for each other madly, neither of them knew it yet.

_-Charlie's place, 8pm.-_

I missed Brax already and it'd only been around an hour since I'd last seen him, I rang up Angelo's, sadly he didn't answer the phone, but I ordered two pizzas for myself, and some for Ruby in case she got home. I smiled as I headed up the stairs to Angelo's, my smile grew as I heard Brax's voice as I reached the door, I stopped and stayed hidden, listening in to his conversation with Sam, one of the other riverboys,

"Dude, what's with the interest with the cop?" Sam asked, I heard Brax laugh lightly, my smile faded as I listened closer,

"Nothin' really, just keeping her sweet, get the law on side." Brax replied nonchalantly.

I quickly turned around and headed back to home, completely forgetting about the pizzas, just wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

**Brax's POV:**

I grinned as I looked at the two large pizzas ready to be collected for 'Buckton', I frowned as I realised Charlie hadn't come to pick them up yet, or Ruby. I picked them up before grabbing my keys and heading out, after informing the head waiter I wouldn't be back for the night and making sure he was alright running the place.

I patiently waited for Charlie to answer the door after I knocked, soon enough she opened it, and looked less than impressed to see me, I chose to ignore it,

"You forgot to pick up your pizzas." I said before I placed them on the kitchen unit, I turned back to face Charlie and laughed, I leaned in to kiss her but she moved away, I moved back,

"I didn't forget, I came, but I decided to leave after I overheard yours and Sam's conversation."

My smile faded and I glared at her, I was about to speak but she continued, "How could you? I mean, I knew we hadn't been together for long, but, I don't know, I just, I thought you were different." She sighed, "You told me you didn't want to use me to get the law onside, well congratulations, you make a convincing liar."

I watched silently as she desperately tried to fight back her tears, I took her hand in mine, I hated to see her upset, especially as she was upset over something that wasn't true,

"Charlie, listen, I'm not using you, I had to come up with a cover alright? Sam's been digging around, and you want us to be a secret so I had to do something."

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked after she squeezed my hand.

"You don't, that's your call." My heart began thumping loudly in my chest as I desperately waited for her response, she said nothing, she looked down, "Can you trust me?" I asked.

She looked back up at me, "Yeah." She spoke quietly, I smiled before she gently tugged on my hand and pulled me closer to her, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, I hugged her back tightly, gently kissing her shoulder before we pulled away, our faces still close together, Charlie closed the gap between us, she leant up and kissed me, I kissed her back, it was quickly growing more passionate before the back door opened, Charlie stepped away from me, I laughed slightly.

"Hey Charlie." Casey and Ruby both said as they came through into the kitchen, I smiled at them, Casey frowned,

"Brax?" Ruby questioned. I simply smiled and nodded, she smiled too before she spoke again,

"Oooh is that pizza?" She asked Charlie, Charlie nodded. "Yuum, you staying for some Brax?" She asked, I glanced at Charlie to see if it was alright, she smiled, I quickly looked back to Ruby and nodded,

"Yeah, sounds good, although, I'm not sure two large pizzas are enough, I'm a growing man and all." I said as I patted my stomach, Charlie laughed. I picked the pizzas up and handed them to Rubes. "I'll help Charlie with the drinks." I suggested, they both nodded before heading into the living room, I looked at Charlie, she quickly stepped nearer to me,

"Growing man?" She whispered, I laughed softly and nodded, she kissed me softly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the lounge. I pulled her back, she turned around and looked at me confused,

"Drinks." I said.

She laughed, "Oh yeah." I laughed at her before she reached up to get the glasses, I placed my arms around her and kissed her neck, she quickly pulled the glasses out and pushed me away, "Quit it!" She said sexily before kissing my nose, I grinned before picking up the drinks and following her into the living room.

**Charlie's POV:**

"So Brax, what were you doing here?" Ruby asked, a while after we had settled down, breaking the awkward silence. I grinned slightly before looking over to Brax, he glanced at me quickly before he started laughing, I bit my lip and looked down studying my pizza carefully, trying to hold in my own laughter.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked, I looked back up after composing myself, Casey and Ruby were sending each other confused looks, Brax and I stole another glance at each other before he began to answer Ruby, before he could, I slipped my foot out of my sandal and gently ran it up Brax's leg, he moved his leg around, trying to stop me, I simply slid my foot further up his leg and further down his thigh, towards his groin, he shifted uncomfortably before pushing my foot away, I laughed slightly before withdrawing my foot and placing it back in my sandal.

"Oh Rubes, I was just looking for this one." He said as he nodded over at Casey.

"Oh okay." I glanced at Ruby and she grinned at me, I frowned, "What'd you do today Charlz?" She asked.

I bit my lip slightly, _'Well Rubes, about a few hours ago, I was having sex on the beach with the man sitting right beside you.' _I shook the thought from my head before looking back up at her.

"Nothing really, just went for a walk on the beach, and a swim and stuff."

She nodded and smiled, "Well, me and Case are gonna go for a walk now."

"Alright, bye." I said as they got up and left.

I glanced at Brax, "You should not be doing things like that to me under the table when I'm sitting next to your daughter."

I grinned, "I couldn't help it." He laughed,

"Oh yeah, I bet."

I stood up soon after and walked over to my bedroom door before sticking out my finger, and ushering for Brax to get up and follow me, he did so,

"I think we should make the most of our alone time." I whispered as I backed the rest of the way into my bedroom, pulling him with me.

_Thanks for reading and to those who review, you're awesome. If you have any ideas or requests, feel free to inbox me (:_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for reviewing! All of you are awesome._

Chapter 8.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up next to Brax, darn it, we'd both fallen asleep after a rather intense and long love-making session last night. I smiled as I remembered how amazing it was, my thoughts were interrupted by Brax.

"Morning sexy." He said huskily.

I smiled and turned on my back to face him, he grinned at me before planting a very satisfying kiss on my lips.

"Good morning to you too mister." I replied before snuggling into him,

"You have me warn out after last night." He said cheekily, I looked up at him and grinned,

"Same can be said for you." I replied sexily before crawling on top of him, he groaned,

"Mhm." He mumbled as I kissed up his chest till I met his lips. I pulled away as he spoke, "And she's ready to go again." He said cheekily.

I grinned, "Oh yes, she is." He grinned before flipping me over so he was on top, I grinned before pushing him off me so he was sitting up, I straddled him and bit my lip,

"Cheeky." He said before he kissed my cheek, I grinned before pressing my lips firmly on his, our tongues entwining themselves, there was a loud knock on the door,

"Shit!" He whispered.

I quickly rolled off him and threw him out of the bed, he hopped into his boxers before looking around, "Under the bed!" I whispered,

"I can't fit under there! Have you see the size of me?"

I laughed nervously, I crawled to the edge of the bed and looked underneath it, Brax slapped my backside, "Quit it." I warned him,

"But, you're naked, and sexy, and-"

"And there's someone at the door, so get under the bed." I interrupted, there was a knock on the door again,

"Charlie!" Leah called,

"Yeah just a sec!" I called back before shoving Brax onto the floor, he kissed me quickly before crawling under the bed.

I quickly sat up in bed, covering myself with the duvet to mast the fact that I was naked.

"Come in." I called, Leah entered and immediately burst out laughing, "What?" I asked, confused.

She bent down on the floor and picked something up, then dangled it in the air, "Looks like someone had some company last night." She said smugly, I blushed slightly before laughing,

"Brax!" I laughed as he crawled out from under the bed,

"Hey." He said awkwardly to Leah,

"Omg, you!" She said shocked, "Charlie! You and Brax."

"Shhhh!" I told her, not wanting Ruby or anyone else in the house to find out.

Brax sat back down on the bed beside me. Leah sat on the end of the bed.

"How long?" She asked, excited, after putting Brax's shirt on the end of the bed,

"About 2 months." I replied, she grinned,

"So you've been sneaking around for that long?" She asked, Brax and I nodded, hoping she'd get the hint and leave soon.

She quickly got the hint, "I'll leave you to it." She said before she hopped up and left, I turned to Brax who started laughing, before he hopped off the bed and crawled in beside me.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked,

I shook my head, "No, I guess it wasn't, come here." Our lips instantly met, I pulled away and glanced down at his boxers, noticing his bulge, I looked back up at him,

I raised my eyebrows, "That better not have been for Leah."

He laughed before replying, "Don't worry baby, it's all for you." He grinned before he sat back down, allowing me to straddle him again, I quickly removed his boxers before we proceeded to finish what we started earlier, minus the interruption of course.

I perfected the finishing touches to my outfit, I didn't want to make it look like I was trying to impress anyone tonight, although I was, I wasn't gonna tell the others that.

I opted for wearing a dark green thick strapped loose-fitted dress, with a pair of flat sandals, my hair was usual and wavy and my make-up was done it's normal way, I picked my bag up and headed outside, Ruby, Leah, VJ, Miles and Casey all waiting for me,

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked, pretending I didn't notice they were waiting for me,

"Charlie, we've been ready for at least the past 15 minutes, who're you trying to impress?" She asked, referring to how long I took to get ready,

"No-one." I replied casually before glancing at Leah who was biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Right, let's go." Leah said before the six of us left.

Upon arriving at Angelo's, Brax was the first one I noticed, Brax was the one to sit us at our table, Brax was the one who took our drinks order, and Brax was the one who brought our drinks over, each time, I tried desperately not to look at him, especially with what Leah had witnessed this morning, I was trying to play it cool around him, and he was trying to do the same around me, but I think it's safe to say, we were both failing, miserably.

I glanced up as Brax came over, yet again, this time to take our food order, all of us getting pizza and sure enough, it would fall on me to have to be the one to place the order, as I was sitting closest to Brax,

"So, what're yas having?" He asked.

I began to speak, causing him to look down at me, his eyes dazzling, causing my heart to start beating faster, "Erm, one meatlovers pizza, one ham and pineapple, and one margarita."

He nodded as he wrote down the order on his notepad, I tore my eyes away from him and glanced at Leah who was busily laughing away to herself, probably at me and Brax, I kicked her from under the table, well I thought it was her,

"OW, CHARLIE!" Miles yelled, I felt my face go pale,

"I'm so sorry." He looked at me questioningly, "Leg spasms." I added, before shooting Leah a warning look and then looking back up to Brax, who had a huge grin plastered all over his face,

"Anything else or just the pizzas?" He asked,

"No, just the pizzas thanks." I replied, he smiled before walking off.

I got up just after he left, "I'm just heading to the ladies room, could you come with me, Leah?" I asked her, she looked at me questioningly before agreeing and following me into the toilets,

"Would you stop making it so damn obvious?" I yelled as soon as we got into the privacy of the toilets,

"Sorry, I can't help it, you two are sooooo bad at hiding this!"

"It's a little hard to act normally with your little laughter interruptions!"

"What about you and your 'leg spasms'?"

"I had to come up with a cover didn't I! I couldn't have just said, 'oh yeah, Leah quit laughing please, because you caught me in bed with the Riverboy standing right beside me last night' now could I?"

She started laughing again, "Oh Leah!" I yelled,

"I'm sorry alright, I'll try harder."

"Yes, please do." I replied, before opening the toilet door and heading outside, only to clumsily bump straight into Brax, thank goodness he wasn't carrying anything,

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed as the little scenario attracted the attention of a few other customers,

He grinned, "Nah, it's alright, it's just, if you wanna go along with this whole, keeping us a secret thing, you're gonna have to at least try to keep your hands off me."

I laughed at him, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that honey." I replied seductively before strutting back over to the table.

As the night progressed, the more boring it got for me, Leah and Miles were engrossed with each other, Ruby and Casey were pretending like there was no one else in the restaurant except for the two of them, and VJ was busy playing on his Nintendo 3DS, as we all waited for our food. Of course, boredom being boredom, I found myself watching Brax's _every _move, watching his cheeky interaction with the customers, the food he seemed to be bringing to every table except ours, the grins he flashed me a few times when he caught me watching him, and not to mention the winks he'd sent my way too.

I got up from the table, as Brax was now behind the bar, "I'm gonna get another drink, anyone want anything?" I asked, the five of them managed to finally show me some attention tonight to simply shake their heads and go back to what they were doing, I quickly approached the bar and sat on one of the bar stools,

Brax grinned at me, "You really can't keep away, can ya?" He asked sexily,

I laughed, "Are you complaining?" I asked, he shook his head, "I'm in dire need of saving, you see, I think you should ban PDAs in this restaurant."

He laughed, "Why's that?"

"Leah and Miles are too touchy-touchy at the table, and don't even get me started on your brother and my daughter okay, I didn't even know it was possible that your tongue could go that far down someone else's throat."

He laughed at me, "I'm sure we've managed it once or twice." I grinned at him, "I get the feeling Charlie's feeling a little left out?"

I nodded, "What about VJ?"

"He's playing on that stupid DS."

He grinned at me before leaning over the counter, "What are you doing?" I asked, knowing what he planned on doing but not sure whether to let him or not, after all the restaurant had emptied down a bit, and my table was...busy, let's say.

"Making sure you don't feel left out." He said sexily before he leaned as far as he could reach, meaning I'd have to go the rest of the way, I grinned before leaning closer to him and our lips joined instantly, I smiled against his lips, just as he was about to slip his tongue into my mouth I pulled away and sat back down on the stool,

"Thanks for that, you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted." I said.

He smiled at me, "Only for you, Buckton, but I could do much more than that, if you'd let me."

"No chance, I don't think the others are _that _preoccupied."

I laughed at his facial expression as he looked over to our table, "Well, I don't know." He replied, I looked over to see that the make-out sessions between the couple's had gotten intense.

"Oh gosh, please, large red wine, asap."

He laughed before proceeding to organising my drink for me,

"One red wine." He said as he placed it in front of me, I took it from him and took a large sip, "Geez, easy tiger, you'll drink yourself to death otherwise."

I laughed before standing up and leaning across the bar, Brax leaned closer too, I pecked his lips once, then spoke,

"Please." I pecked them again, "Hurry." And again. "With." And again. "Our." And again. "Pizzas."

He grinned before he joined our lips together again, I pulled away and smiled before picking up my wine glass and heading back over to the table. Surprise, surprise, no one noticed I had returned, I sighed before indulging in another large sip of wine, I put my glass down and smiled as Brax came over, carrying two large plates, pizzas, about time.

He winked at me as he walked straight past our table, my smile faded, I was starving, he soon enough walked back and laughed at me,

"Just kidding." He said, I shot him a look, I probably would've ended up saying something with an innuendo, but decided against it.

Brax cleared his throats, everyone stopped and looked up at him, he laughed before placing the pizzas down on the table,

"One Hawaiian, and one margarita." I sighed again, no meatlovers for Charlie.

"Yuum, thanks." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we've been waiting ages." Casey added.

"Oh please, like you even noticed." Brax retorted, Ruby blushed, "Yeah, no PDAs of that intensity in my restaurant please." He said smugly before he winked at them and turned away.

Soon enough, he came back, carrying my pizza, I grinned at him as he placed it in front of me,

"And one meatlovers." I smiled up at him,

"Thank you."

His grin widened, "You're welcome." He replied before walking off.

**Brax's POV:**

I watched as Charlie, Leah, VJ, Ruby, Miles and Case got up and left, Charlie being careful to let the others leave before her so she could turn around a blow me a kiss before she left, I couldn't help but laugh at her, there were only about 3 tables filled with people left now, each of them asking for the bill, I headed behind the bar, totalled it all up, before getting the waiters to serve them.

Soon enough, it was closing time, the staff had all left, I headed into my office to get my keys and jacket, I opened the door and stopped dead at what I saw.

Charlie, in her sexy underwear, he dress draped over the table, she was sitting in my office chair, her legs crossed and resting on the table,

"I thought you left." I said, finally managing to find my voice due to the fact I was so in awe by her beauty.

"Yeah, but when you were behind the bar, I snuck back in." She grinned at me, "I thought I'd surprise you."

I smiled before walking over to her and leaning over her, "Well, surprised I was." I said before kissing her forehead.

She looked up and me with her dazzling blue eyes and that cheeky look she wore, when she knew she was about to get her way, I pushed the chair back against the wall, causing her legs to fall off the table, she laughed,

"Kinky." She said seductively, I laughed at her, before kneeling down so we were level with each other, she grinned as we both leaned forward and became locked in a passionate kiss.

She soon enough pulled away for air, I brushed her hair away from her neck and instantly began to kiss up and down it, she groaned, before moving her leg and running her foot all over my body, I pried my lips away from her neck and looked at her,

"You're very flexible, y'know." She let out a small laugh just as I began to kiss her neck again, I soon changed to biting her neck gently, she groaned in pleasure,

"Oh Braax." She moaned, pulling away from me, wanting me to stop, but I didn't.

She quickly shifted underneath me, before pushing me away,

"Take me home." She whispered.

I grinned at her before I stood up and took her hands, pulling her to her feet, I picked up my jacket and wrapped it around her, knowing only too well she wouldn't put her dress back on.

I grabbed her dress and my keys before I took her hand and led her back to my place.


	9. Chapter 9

_-Three months later: Charlie and Brax have been secretly seeing each other for all this time, Leah remains to be the only one who knows about the couple-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I glanced at my phone and read the message from D.B:

'_Hey gorgeous, I'm picking you up at 7pm so we can have some alone time together ;)'_

I grinned before replying;

'_I can't wait'_

I checked the time on my phone '1pm', great, I'd have to wait another 6 hours to see him. I sighted before I placed my phone down on the unit before heading off to get ready. I emerged from my room a little later, my make-up was kept fairly minimal, I was sporting a natural look, I had opted for my yellow summery dress, it was still quite mild outside, I walked out to the front porch and collected the mail before heading inside, a particular envelope had my name printed on it, the way in which it was written struck me, and so I opened it first.

As my eyes scanned over the letter my heart started beating faster, I dropped the glass of water I was holding, it fell to the ground and smashed, my memory flashed back to that day, I felt sick and ran off to my bedroom, in tears.

**Brax's POV:**

I walked towards the pathway to Charlie's house, wearing a red and grey chequered shirt, black jeans and some trainers, my heart began to beat faster with the excitement of seeing her again, it seemed to be the longer we were together, the harder it was to keep our relationship a secret and spend time with each other.

I approached the open front door and knocked on it,

"CHARLIE!" I yelled, there was no reply, I stepped in the door quietly, I saw the mail scattered all over the table before noticing a glass of clear liquid smashed on the floor. My heart started beating faster again, this time with nerves.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled, louder this time, again, no reply.

I headed into the lounge, I heard the shower running, I headed to the bathroom door and knocked on it,

"Charlie." I said again, no reply, I opened the door, it wasn't locked, Charlie was sitting under the shower, letting the water run over her, she was in her lemon coloured dress, she was fiercely rubbing her hands over her body, now she was hugging her knees.

I shut and locked the bathroom door behind me, before heading over to the shower, Charlie didn't look up at me once, I opened the separator door and closed it before I sat down next to her, not caring if I got soaked or not, she needed comfort, it was a tight squeeze, but we both managed to fit.

"Charlie?" I questioned as I glared at her, she looked up at me, her sparkling blue eyes, glazed over with tears, she forced a smile for me as we stared into each other's eyes, the water continuing to rain over us.

I glanced over at her skin before looking back into her eyes, "Baby, your skin's red raw, what'd you do?"

I wasn't expecting her to answer me, but she did, "I just felt- I remembered, and I felt d-d-di-dirty."

I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, she nestled her head into my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

"Why dirty? Charlie, what happened?" I asked softly. She wasn't ready to tell me yet, I felt her shake her head against my chest before she replied weakly,

"Nothing." She stretched out her left arm and wrapped it around me, holding me tightly, I tightened the grip my arm had around her waist, I used my right arm to reach up, I twisted the knob and turned the shower off.

The water stopped falling, she pulled away from me and wiped her eyes, I kept my arm around her waist, I placed my right arm underneath her legs, she winced slightly, I was about to withdraw my hand but she smiled at me, as if wanting me to go on, I lifted her up, she pushed open the shower separator door, I walked over towards the bathroom door, I unlocked and opened it before I carried her into her room, her head tightly tucked into my chest. I walked into her bedroom, gently kicking the door shut behind me before placing her down on her bed, I lifted her dress up over her bed and threw it on the floor, before walking over to her wardrobe and withdrawing her purple silk dressing gown, I walked back over and handed it to her, she slipped it on. She reached out for my hand and gestured for me to sit down beside her on the bed, I did so,

"Thank you." She said, before resting her head against my shoulder, I smiled to myself before placing my arm around her and gently rubbing her back,

"Do you want me to stay the night?" I asked, just wanting to comfort her.

She pulled away from me, "No, could you please leave before the others get back?" I smiled and nodded.

"Alright." I replied, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips before gently stroking my face with her hand, I got up and kissed her forehead before leaving her house.

As I left the house, I kept thinking to myself what the imposed feeling was that overcame my body every time I was around Charlie, it seemed to get stronger and stronger each time I spent time with her. I shook the thought from my head and continued on my journey home.

_This chapter was short for suspense! Not to worry, next update will either be longer to make up for it! Thanks for reading, even bigger thanks to those of you who review. (:_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews so far, they're lovely to read. Hope you enjoy this next one. (:_

**Chapter 10.**

**Charlie's POV:**

The following morning I didn't feel so great, I hadn't slept well the night before, truth is I did want Brax to stay, but I couldn't risk anyone else catching us, I definitely wasn't ready for that yet. Leah had gone out of town with Miles and VJ, and Ruby spent the night at Casey's, if I knew she was going before, I would've let Brax stay over, because I needed him.

I sighed as I crawled out of bed, feeling cold from having slept with my hair soaking wet, I tied my hair into a loose bun and headed out into the kitchen, I picked the mail up off the floor including the letter that I scrunched up and brought it all into the dining table inside before I headed back outside to clean up the smashed glass.

I went inside and took a deep breath as I sat down and read the letter again, this time with a more rational head on my shoulders:

_Charlie,_

_I'm sure you know now it's been a year since my husband's death, a year since your father brutally murdered him, and 17 years since what he did to you. Ironic isn't it? How your father killed him on the anniversary of your rape. _

_I can't imagine what it's like to be raped, but I can't imagine Grant being the type to rape somebody either, it's simply not in his nature, or was not in his nature should I say. And I'll never forgive you or your father for destroying our family and leaving our three children, fatherless._

_I apologise if this letter has made you feel uncomfortable, it honestly wasn't my intention, but I needed you to know just how bitter I still remain over his death._

_Zoe Bledcoe._

I sighed as I looked at the attached picture Zoe had placed in the card, it was a picture of their family, all happy and smiley.

Truth is, I probably should feel guilty for ripping apart a family, but I didn't, my Dad killed him because of what he did to his little girl, and I am forever grateful for my Dad for finally doing that, and making me feel completely safe again.

The reason why the letter freaked me out so much yesterday I don't know. It was probably mainly due to the fact that I had become so infatuated with Brax over the past few months that it was just him that seemed to consume my mind. Because of Brax, he made me completely forget about the anniversary of my rape and the anniversary of Grant's death, and I had him to thank for that too. No matter how much I wanted to, I definitely wasn't ready to tell Brax yet.

My thought process was interrupted by Ruby,

"CHARLIE!" She yelled whilst snapping her fingers in front of my face, I tore my eyes away from the photo and looked up at her,

"What's up?" She asked, I shook my head absentmindedly before handing her the letter and photo as she took a seat opposite me, whilst she did so, I checked my phone, 1 message, D.B, I smiled to myself before opening it:

'_Hey Charlie, just checking you're okay after last night? If you need anything, just ask.'_

I smiled before glancing up at Ruby, seeing she was still engrossed in the letter I began to type:

'_Hey you. I'm fine now, and thanks.'_

I put my phone down as Ruby's anger required my attention,

"HOW DARE SHE!" Ruby yelled, "Charlie, she can't do this to you."

I shook my head, "Sweetie, that was my reaction the first time I read it, I ended up sitting in the shower for almost 2 hours afterwards, but I just need to forget about it and move on, she's still grieving, and that's understandable."

"But she's still denying he raped you when, when-"

Her voice began to break down and I placed my hand on hers, "Sweetheart, it's fine, imagine how you'd feel if the father of your three children was murdered? A man you never thought would ever have been capable of doing such things, of course you'd still be upset and angry about it."

She nodded, I stood up and gave her a hug, she hugged me back, "You're too nice, you know that." She told me, I laughed before I kissed her forehead and headed back into my room to get dressed before I went for a walk.

**Brax's POV:**

I had re-read Charlie's text message 6 times now, each time, me believing her less and less that she was 'fine' as she put it, she was an absolute state last night, and I wanted her to tell me why. I smiled as I saw her enter Angelo's, it was only 10:30am, no one had started working yet, it was just me, and her.

She sent me that gorgeous smile, that made her eyes light up insanely which made her look even more beautiful than usual, I came out from behind the bar and met her,

"Hey." She said softly,

"Hey you." I replied, her smile widened as she placed her hands on my waist and kissed me softly on my lips.

I felt a huge smile form on my own face as she pulled away. I sat down on the nearest bar stool, inviting Charlie to sit on my lap, which she did,

"So." I started.

"Thank you for last night." She said sweetly, the gratitude evident in her voice.

"It's alright, I should've stayed with you though."

She shook her head and entwined my fingers in hers, "I wanted you to, it's just, well, I didn't want anyone to end up catching us, _again_."

"So what happened?" I asked, eager to know why she was so upset and why she felt 'dirty'.

"I just got a bit of bad news." She replied shortly, I knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here." I said before I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She smiled at me, I returned the smile before I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Anyway." She said more cheerfully. "I was thinking, if you're free tonight, we could reschedule our date?" She asked.

I smiled, and could feel my face light up, "Yeah, I could do that." I replied,

"Great." She said before jumping off my lap, "Well, I better get going, see ya later."

"Bye." I replied before we both leaned in and shared a very long kiss. She smiled before she turned around and left, I laughed as I watched the way she seductively walked out, on purpose of course, before I tried my best to focus and get back to work.

**Charlie's POV:**

I grinned as I stared down at the text from Brax, it'd just gone 6pm now:

'_Beach, usual spot at 8.'_

I smiled before I headed off to have a shower and get ready.

_-Beach, 8pm.-_

I strolled along the beach, looking out for Brax, I was wearing a coral summery dress, whilst carrying my sandals in my hand, I smiled deeply when I saw a figure, sitting on a blanket, with several candles lit, I laughed as one fell over and I heard Brax curse, I quickened the pace and walked up behind him, placing my hands on his waist,

"Boo!" I yelled at the same time, before my antics, he was bending over trying to relight the candle, me scaring him made him fall over, causing me to end up in hysterics of laughter.

He quickly jumped back up and faced me, his cheeks had gone bright red, causing me to laugh more,

"Aww, come here." I said to him as I linked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

He pulled away, this time with a satisfied grin on his face, I leant my head against his chest as I observed the scene in front of me, there was a hamper basket, a blanket, the candles, and of course, Brax, what more could a woman want?

I looked up at him and smiled, my arm loosely around his waist, "Who knew Darryl Braxton did romance?" I asked, quite surprised at all the effort he'd gone through, just for me.

"Don't go telling anyone now." He replied, causing me to laugh, I sat down, pulling him down with me, perhaps a little too hard as he completely fell on top of me,

"Owwww." I moaned from underneath him.

He quickly rolled off me and sat up beside me, glaring down at me, I stayed there, lying down for a while before I gradually got up and turned to face him,

"Your fault." He said.

"I didn't know you'd fall on me like an elephant!" I yelled back sarcastically, covering my mouth as sudden realisation dawned on me, that I did in fact, just call him an elephant.

He plastered an offended tone all over his face, I could tell it was sarcastic, "Oh, elephant am I?" He asked.

"Nono, I didn't mean it as in fat." He glared at me, "Am I just digging myself a bigger grave here?" He nodded, before pouting, "Aww." I said as I straddled him, causing him to grin ever so slightly, "I meant sexy, and very, very muscular."

"Oh what? So I'm a sexy elephant now?" I laughed before I slapped his chest, causing him to laugh too,

"No, you idiot!" I was about to move away from him but he gripped my waist, not letting me move,

"I was just messing with you." He said before he gently squeezed my cheek, I laughed before he leaned forward and kissed me, quickly growing more passionate and before I knew it, I was fully on top of him, his hands already sliding up my dress, I quickly pulled away and rolled off him,

"NO!" I yelled, "Brax, we're gonna eat, save that for later."

"But you made me, y'know." He said, gesturing to his trousers, I laughed,

"Aww, I'm sure I can 'make you y'know' later as well." I replied seductively before I winked and planted a kiss on his cheek as he began to remove the food from the hamper.

_-Charlie's place, 10:15pm.-_

I had taken Brax back to mine for, desert let's say, and to think him for a lovely dinner. I'd left him in bed momentarily while I stood in the kitchen, drinking my water, wearing my green silk shorts and a matching vest top. I stood with my back against the counter and smiled as Brax joined me in the kitchen,

"Jeez, do you wanna hurry up in here?" He asked, causing me to laugh, I put my empty glass in the sink before turning back to him. His hands found their place on my waist, mine on his shoulder blades as his lips instantly met mine and our tongues found their ways into each other's mouths, he lifted me up onto the kitchen counter, I opened my legs around him, letting him stand in between them, the kiss deepened as I did so.

I heard sudden knocking on the back door, causing me to jump, I pushed Brax away from me and jumped down before opening the front door and looking back at Brax, he instantly shook his head,

"No friggin' way." He immediately said.

"Brax, come on!" I moaned, having no idea who it was, Ruby was staying at Casey's and the others were still up the coast.

I grabbed him and began pushing him towards the door, "Charlie, no, babe c'mon, I'm just in my boxers, it's freezing outside." I grinned before I kissed him and shoved him out the door, he blocked it, "You don't even know who it is, what if it's a burglar, and he-he kills you?"

I laughed at him, "Then you can give me the kiss of life." I replied before slamming the door shut and running to the back to get it, I unbolted and opened it to be met by Ruby,

"Rubes, I thought you were staying at Casey's?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, I just forgot my bag, sorry were you asleep?"

I bit my lip before replying, "Eh, yeah."

"Oh sorry!" She replied,

"No, it's okay, have a good night." I called after her as she left,

"Yeaah, bye!"

I quickly shut and bolted the door again before running back to the front, I walked outside, "Brax." I whispered, "BRAX." I said louder this time.

I didn't hear him jump out of the bushes behind me, I jumped when I felt his arms around my waist, I screamed,

"Shhh, I thought you wanted us to be a secret." He whispered, I soon relaxed into his grasp, although he was freezing cold, he kissed my neck softly before I turned around and faced him.

I kissed his lips as his hands made their way to my waist and he gently pulled my body into is as he swayed both of us, I pulled away from him and smiled up at him,

"I hope you weren't seen by the neighbours." I said.

"So what if I was?" He asked, "They'd just be extremely jealous that you had a very attractive man running out of your house, in just his boxers."

I laughed at his response, "Is that so?" I asked as I pushed my body against him, causing us to walk backwards into the house, I shut the door behind us, and placed my hands back in their place on Brax's shoulder blades,

"I'm so cold." He said as he laid his forehead on mine,

"Aww, I know just how to warm you up." I said seductively, before I kissed him and took his hand, leading him back to my bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- **_This chapter contains references to rape._

**Brax's POV:**

I walked into the diner to see Bianca and Charlie leaning over the counter, she looked so sexy in her uniform, as usual,

"Come on Leaaaaah!" They yelled at her over the counter,

"I can't I have to look after VJ." She replied, "Hey Brax, what can I get you?" She asked me, I smiled,

"Just a flat white please." I briefly looked down at Charlie, she caught my eye and grinned before looking away,

"Right, school duties call, bye girls, I'll call you later Charlie." Bianca said.

"Okay, bye." Charlie said.

Leah walked off to get my coffee, Charlie turned to talk to me,

"Hi." She said.

I smiled at her, "Hey you." She smiled back, "You look a little tired." I added.

She smiled, "I was up a little late last night, or this morning should I say." She said as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Were you now?" I asked, she nodded, "So what's happening tonight?" I asked.

"Weeeell, Bianca and I are going out clubbing, we wanted Leah to join us, but she said no."

"Oh, you've got a boyfriend and you're going out clubbing?" I whispered back to her.

"Yeah, not on the pull though, obviously." She added with a wink before Leah handed me my flat white,

"Enjoy your night out." I added before I left and headed back to work.

**Charlie's POV:**

I finished getting ready for my night out with Bianca, involving straight hair, black lace up suede wedges, my tight fitted, and short electric blue dress, and my black clutch bag. I was waiting just inside the Surf Club when someone cheekily slapped my backside, I instantly turned around , alarmed and unimpressed before I saw who it was,

"Brax, really?" I asked, he grinned at me,

"You look very sexy, sure you're not on the pull?" He asked.

"So what if I was?" I asked seductively, knowing I was getting to him, he grinned and leaned closer,

"Makes no difference to me, it's your loss." I slapped his chest playfully, causing his grin to widen, showing off his dimples, which I loved so very much.

"I've actually got something to confess to." He said seriously, my smile faded and I looked up at him,

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip before mustering up the courage to tell me, "I told Heath about us."

I raised my eyebrows slightly and glanced away before looking back at him, I noticed him studying my face,

"Why?" I asked.

"He was catching on to my overly good moods and, I ended up telling him, look I'm sorry, but he took it well."

"He did?"

"Yup."

"Well, seeing as you confessed, I may as well tell you."

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"I was gonna tell Bianca tonight, at the club, if that's okay with you?" He grinned and nodded,

"Yeah." I smiled before we both leaned forward and kissed, seeing as there was nobody in the Surf Club other than a few randoms, we broke apart when someone cleared their throat, we both turned to look at Bianca, Brax nudged me, "Looks like you won't have to tell her now." He said cheekily, I laughed at him before turning back to Bianca who was grinning,

"You and him?" She asked, I laughed and nodded, "Charlie, you sly dog!" I laughed, "How'd you manage to get her then?" Bianca asked Brax, I turned and looked at him,

"Oh she didn't need much convincing, if anything, she was more up for it then I was."

"OI!" I yelled before I slapped his chest for the second time that night, we were interrupted by the noise of a cab beeping its horn,

"Best get a move on." Bianca said, she began to walk towards the cab, I turned to Brax,

"Bye." I said.

He nodded, "Have fun." He replied, "And be careful." He added, I smiled and gave him a goodbye kiss before I followed Bianca out and got in the cab, on the way for our night out.

_-Club in the City.-_

"So, you and Brax." Bianca started, as we sat at our table with our drinks, "How long?" She asked.

"About 5 months." I replied, causing her to nearly choke on her drink,

"What?" She yelled, "5 months and I never even sensed it!"

I winked at her, "What can I say? We're just too good." I replied before laughing.

"And how is he?" She asked whilst raising her eyebrows.

I instantly jumped straight into telling her all about our sex life, "He's the best I've ever had, he's amazing in bed, but he's so sweet, kind and protective." She frowned, obviously not wanting to hear this, I didn't care, "And yes, when I say amazing in bed, I mean **amazing**, we have sex at least twice every time we meet up, each time better than the last, and, mhm-"

I had to cut myself off before I gave her _way _to much information, "Alright, I didn't want to know that much!" She retorted.

"Tough, because you asked!"

"True."

"So, how're things between you and Heath?" I enquired.

"I don't know." She sighed, "I think I like him, but Braxton, a Riverboy, they're not great relationship material exactly."

I cleared my throat, "I'll have you know, Braxtons are very good relationship material, well, my Braxton is." I replied with a wink.

She laughed before shaking her head as she got up to get another round of drinks.

_-Back in Summer Bay.-_

I hopped out of the taxi and frowned, I'd called Bianca at least 5 times, but couldn't get in contact with her, I had only had 3 wines and a few shots, I was a little tipsy, but perfectly within my senses. I couldn't help but worry a little about Bianca, we got separated at the club somehow, I figured she might have picked up some guy and gone home with him, seeing as she was quite down about Heath.

I thought I'd go for a walk on the beach to clear my head. I heard screaming and crying, I turned around and squinted to see a woman lying in the sand, I took a few steps closer to see it was Bianca, a tall man pulling his trousers up in front of her. A reminder of my own rape came rushing back to me, I felt like collapsing, but I couldn't let this guy let away with what he did, not after having Grant get away with what he did to me, I held my shoes and bag firmly before running towards them,

"GET OFF HER!" I screamed at the man as he slapped Bianca across the face, I approached them soon after, threw my shoes and bag beside her before jumping on top of the man, tackling him to the ground, bad move as he quickly flipped me over and pulled his trousers down again,

"OI!" I heard, it was Heath, I quickly wacked him across the face, sending him rolling off me, just before Heath came over and delivered a strong punch to his head, knocking him out.

I quickly crawled over to Bianca whilst shaking, "Bianca." I said softly, she looked up at me, her dress ripped to pieces,

"Here, take my jacket." Heath said, before handing it out to me and kneeling down beside me, whipping his phone out.

"Thanks." I replied before wrapping it around Bianca, she eased into it, I zipped and buttoned it up, it covered her up well, thank goodness, that's exactly what she'd want to do, get covered up.

Soon after, the ambulance and police arrived, the guy having to be lifted into the back of the police vehicle, no doubt he'd be done for rape, and then a second offence of attempted rape, with three witnesses, one of which being a police officer, the case against him in court was strong, he'd be a fool not to admit to it.

I stood outside Bianca's hospital room with Heath, they had carried out their cross-examination on her, taking all the necessary DNA samples and such. She now had the police in with her, taking her statement, they had already taken mine and Heath's.

I glanced over at Heath, sitting down opposite me with his head in his hands,

"Heath?" He looked up at the sound of my voice, "I need some air, you alright here by yourself?"

He smiled and nodded silently, I sent him a weak smile before I left my bag on the seat, and got up, walking as fast as I could outside, feeling extremely sick, I gripped my stomach as I began to run down the stairs of the hospital before I burst through the doors. I stood against the wall beside the entrance, leaning back against it, looking out to the car park, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

**Brax's POV:**

As soon as Heath called me, I headed straight to the hospital, not caring who saw me with Charlie, and I had a feeling that she wouldn't care either, her best friend was just raped, she was nearly raped, I recon she'd want me with her.

I parked the car and headed towards the entrance, I walked slower when I saw her standing against the wall, glaring up at the stars, no doubt she was crying, and deathly pale, I quickened my pace,

"Charlie?" I said as I stood in front of her, normally she would've jumped at me suddenly being so close, instead she looked down and gazed at me absentmindedly before speaking,

"Hey." She replied.

"Heath called." I said, knowing she didn't have the energy to ask, she nodded and smiled weakly before fresh tears fell, I held my hands out to her, she took them immediately, I gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Charlie, you're freezing." I said, she looked up at me, slightly dazed, "Here." I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her, she immediately put it on properly before pulling it tighter around her. I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly, after pulling away I said, "Heath said he tried to-"

"Rape me too?" She interrupted, I nodded, she shook her head sadly, "Yeah, he did, didn't quite make it though, thanks to Heath."

I smiled, despite the fact Heath was an absolute idiot at the best of times, I was so grateful to him tonight for protecting Charlie,

"You alright, babe?" I asked, stupidly, of course she wouldn't be alright, she was still shaking.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She replied bravely, "Just a little shocked."

"Come here." She instantly stepped into my embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, pulling me closer to her, I tightened the grip I had over her, protectively. "You're safe now." I added before placing a soft kiss on the side of her head, she unravelled herself from me and stepped back.

"Wanna go back inside?" I asked, she nodded before leaning on me slightly, I placed my arm around her, expecting her to push me away, instead she nestled her head under my arm. I pulled her closer, before walking back into the hospital with her, Charlie obviously leading the way as she knew where to go.

She separated herself from me, instead she held my hand as she gently knocked on Bianca's door before opening it, she was on the hospital bed lying down, Heath sitting beside her, with his arm around her, gently stroking her hair, I smiled at the interaction before dropping Charlie's hand and waiting outside.

**Charlie's POV:**

I shut the door behind me and walked to Bianca's bedside,

"Bianca, is it okay if I go home, sweetie?" I asked softly, she nodded and smiled,

"Thanks Charlie." She said weakly, I smiled before kissing her cheek, I got to the door before turning around, I mouthed _'Thank you' _to Heath before smiling at him gratefully, then heading back outside to Brax.

He smiled as I approached him, "Can you take me home?" I asked quietly before I linked my right hand with his left, he smiled and nodded before we began walking back towards his car.

After we arrived back to the house, I knew I'd be worse than I was before, Ruby and the others were still staying up the coast, Ruby was at Casey's again, leaving me alone, in the house.

"Charlie?" Brax asked as we stood in the living room, he must've noticed the obvious colour change in my face.

I shook my head, "You asked earlier if I was okay, I'm not."

I continued to shake my head, he stepped forward and placed a lingering and comforting kiss on my forehead.

"It's just so hard, seeing it happen to someone you love, someone you're so close to." I glanced up at him, he was looking at me comfortingly and understandingly, "If anything, it's all the harder for me, because I knew someone who was raped before, and on top of that, being a police officer, you see so many awful cases, but you never expect it to happen so close to home."

"I know, but she's strong, she'll pull through." Brax said as he gently ran his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

"And it just reminded me of, well y'know, the first time we met, that night, when, well, you know." I added, he nodded, "But you saved me."

He smiled at me before replying, "Yeah, I'd do anything to keep you safe." He said as he entwined our hands, I smiled, "Anything I can do for you?" He asked sweetly, I smiled at him again, he was so lovely.

I nodded, "A hug?" He smiled and pulled me closer, placing his arms around me tightly, locking us both in a comforting embrace.

Just as we separated, he noticed the few tears that had fallen down my cheeks and frowned slightly, I landed myself in it by what I said, my emotions taking over, "It's just so degrading to have it happen and you feel sick and-"

I cut myself off and looked up at him, "Charlie-"

"-No." I interrupted quickly.

"I haven't asked yet." He spoke, I nodded, allowing him to continue, "Were you- were you ra-raped?" He asked, the fear of my answer evident in his eyes.

I nodded slowly, unable to speak, but owing Brax an explanation, he was so loving towards me, although we hadn't been together for ages, I was ready to tell him, I didn't want him to have to ask, again.

I sat down on the couch, gesturing for Brax to sit next to me before I continued, I pulled the arms of his jacket sleeves down that I was wearing, the thought of that situation that happened to me oh so long ago, making me shiver already.

"I had a boyfriend, Grant Bledcoe." I began. "We'd been seeing each other for a little over 2 weeks when he insinuated we have sex, I wasn't ready, and told him no, he accepted it and told me he was willing to wait for me." I spoke slowly, and steadily.

He placed a hand on my knee comfortingly, I continued to stare elsewhere, anywhere other than him, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, to see his reaction,

"We'd been seeing each other for around a month, when he started to ask again, I still wasn't ready, so again I told him no, and again he smiled and nodded understandingly, saying he'd wait." I took a deep breath before continuing, "But then, I was coming home from school one day, later than usual, it was Winter and dark, I was taking a shortcut through the park, I thought I heard someone following me, and soon enough it was confirmed when they placed an arm around my waist, and one around my mouth, before dragging me into a tree-covered area, even if I screamed, no-one would have heard."

I exhaled deeply, "When I finally looked up at my attacker, it made it all the more worse, knowing it was him, someone I trusted, someone I thought I loved, someone I was going to let take my virginity, when I was ready, but he just wouldn't wait." The tears fell faster and faster as I found it harder and harder to speak, "And then he did it, I don't want to go into details, but it happened, and I was left there, freezing cold in the park, alone, scared, hurt, and gosh in so much pain."

I felt Brax's grip on my knee tighten ever so slightly, protectively, he attempted to reach for my hand with his free one, but I refused. I continued with telling Brax, whilst keeping my eyes fixated on one particular flower on the wallpaper design,

"I fell pregnant soon after, I was far too distraught after the rape to even thing about the pill, it was the last thing on my mind." I fiddled with my hands as I spoke, "I didn't tell my parents, I resented myself, blamed myself, hated myself, I ended up giving birth to Ruby, my parents having eventually found out, and eh, they raised her as their own daughter, meaning we were raised as sisters. Which was more than fine by me, I was too traumatized after the birth I ended up moving to my Auntie Robin, and staying with her for a while, before returning to home a while later."

I saw Brax nod sympathetically out of the corner of my eye, "When Ruby was sixteen, I finally decided to tell her what had happened, and that I was in fact, her mom. When she found out she was devastated, she refused to speak to me or my parents, she ran away from home, when she came back she was still bad, it took us around three months or more to get back on track, it was so hard. To make matters worse, no matter how hard I tried, I could never get a conviction on Grant, because I left it too long to make a statement about the rape, I ended up finding other girls who were victims of rape, by him, but they didn't want to go to court, they were too scared."

I wiped the tears from my eyes before continuing, "And then to top it all off, my Dad ended up killing him, and I know, I'm a cop, murder's wrong to anyone, especially a cop, but not this time, I was relieved, and I loved my Dad all the more for making 30 years of being scared, and disgust with myself, finally go away."

I felt the tears flow loosely again as I came to the end of reciting the chain of events for Brax, "I was fourteen, I wasn't ready for sex, but then he- he, y'know and I, god I hated myself afterwards, and thought none of this would have happened, if I just agreed to have sex with him, all of this could have been avoided, if I had just said yes."

Brax took my hands in his and moved his head so he caught my line of vision, I looked at him for the first time since I began to speak to him, he shook his head, "Sweetheart, you weren't ready, nobody should have forced you, let alone done that to you."

I smiled slightly at his kindness and comfort, before dropping his hands and standing up, beginning to panic again, my chest getting tighter, I breathed slowly before I turned back to Brax, who was also standing now.

"You must think I'm such a dirty, low-life whore." I said as I stole a glance up at him, he paced towards me and took my hands in his once again,

"Charlie, never, I don't think that way at all, and I never would, not about you, ever. I think you're beautiful and amazing, and you're so strong and brave for getting through that."

I smiled gently before I collapsed into his arms, finally allowing him to comfort me over what had happened, what I wanted to tell him, but felt I wasn't ready, but now I was glad I did, because he was amazing and knew exactly how to comfort me.

"Thank you." I whispered as he gently kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arms tighter around me, keeping me safe.

_-Later on.-_

A while later Brax and I were snuggled up on my bed, me still wearing his jacket, one of his arms around me, the other hand intertwined with mine, my other hand on his thigh.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Brax asked softly as he gently stroked my hair,

"Well, we haven't really been seeing each other that long, and it's something really big to tell somebody, so I guess I just didn't feel like we were there yet, and I wanted to feel like I really could trust you before I did, which I know I can." I said as I smiled up at him, he smiled back,

"Well, I'm glad you did tell me." We both leaned forward and shared a soft kiss before Brax pulled away and asked a question, "Has this got something to do with why you were upset the other day?"

I nodded before moving away from him and opening my side drawer, pulling out the letter from Zoe Bledcoe and the photograph before handing them to Brax, "It was a letter from his wife, his death anniversary apparently, well, like I didn't already know, and a photo of their once happy family." He glared at me, "Just read the letter." I added, before laughing a little at him, he grinned before reading it.

He glanced at the photo when he was finished before angrily throwing them further away from us on the bed, I took hold of his hand, "Why'd you keep 'em?" He asked.

"Because I was planning on telling you, and I had to tell Ruby too, she was so angry after she saw it."

"And so she should be." Brax snapped.

"I know, but she's not the one who raped me, she's not the one who did that, she's just an innocent party in this who had her husband, who she loved, murdered and taken away from not only her, but her three children, so I'm not angry with her, I can't be."

He smiled at me, before giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "You're far too nice, y'know that?"

I laughed, "So I'm told." I replied cheekily before snuggling back into him, and drifting off to sleep soon after.

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up when I heard a scream, I opened my eyes just as Charlie shot forward, obviously a nightmare, I instantly soothed her and calmed her down, she'd broken out in a sweat, I unzipped my jacket she was wearing and threw it on the floor before picking her up and placing her in the bed, unzipping her dress and removing it before placing it on the floor too, I quickly took off my own top and jeans before motioning to get into the bed beside her,

"No, Brax." She said exhaustedly.

I shook my head, "Charlie, there's no chance in hell I'm leaving you alone, not tonight, plus, nobody else is home, and I'll be gone before Rubes gets back tomorrow morning."

She glanced up at me before nodding, I crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close, she snuggled into my chest as I pulled the duvet over us, I gently kissed the top of her head as she easily drifted back into a sleep-state, me following her soon after.

_Sorry for the delay with the update, I was away for a few days and this was a much longer update than usual, I'm hoping it wasn't __**too**__ long. Nevertheless, hope you liked it. (:_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews so far, it means a lot, hope this next one is alright._

_-1 month later.-_

Charlie and Brax's relationship had grown ever stronger over the past month, especially down to the fact that Charlie had told him about her past, she felt like she could trust him completely. Bianca was dealing pretty well with her rape, she had tonnes of help from everyone, but especially Brax, Charlie and most of all, Heath. It'd been 6 months in total since Charlie and Brax began to secretly start seeing each other, only Leah, Bianca and Heath remained the ones who knew about them.

**Charlie's POV:**

"Brax, no." I groaned as he continued to kiss my neck before tightening the grip he had around my waist, "Babe stop, I've really got to get back to work." I moaned, aimlessly holding my work belt, unable to put it on due to his arms being in the way.

Before I knew it, he'd picked me up and laid me down on the couch before positioning himself on top of me, wearing his usual cheeky grin,

"Don't you dare." I warned him,

"Ah c'mon, you can't resist me." He said cheekily as he lowered his lips onto mine, me soon pulling away,

"Oh yes I can." I replied before pushing him off me, causing him to land with a thud on the floor, I jumped up and placed my two work belts around my waist,

"That was so mean." He sarcastically sobbed as he gradually stood up and limped towards me, I quickly walked over to him and tangled my arms around his neck,

"Well I'll make it up to you later."

"You better, I need you to kiss me better."

"Don't worry, I'll kiss you better." I replied before pecking his lips and whispering in his ear, "Everywhere."

I grinned before moving away from him and slipping my shoes on, "Oh yeah, you play the innocent Sergeant outdoors, but behind closed doors, oh you're very different."

"Only for you, sweetheart." I replied cheekily before I took his hand and pulled him towards the back door,

"Er, you're forgetting something." He informed me as I shoved him out of the door,

"What?" I asked,

"Kiss." He replied.

I laughed before leaning forward and giving him a slow, soft kiss before shoving him out of the door again and heading off to work.

**Brax's POV:**

I quickly left Angelo's, after being at Charlie's all morning, I was only there for about 45 minutes before having to leave again.

I got a call, mom was in hospital, heart attack, and whose fault was it? Coppers.

**Charlie's POV:**

I waited anxiously at the hospital, Cheryl was in a pretty awful way, and I was dreading Brax showing up, desperately hoping he wouldn't but knowing he would, Casey was already here, along with Ruby, Heath didn't care no doubt.

My heart dropped as Brax angrily paced down the corridors, right towards Watson and I,

"What happened?" He asked shortly, directing the question at me.

"She was drunk, given a warning by officers, and she ended up having a heart attack."

"Where is she?"

"In that room." I nodded towards the room where the nurse was checking her chart.

He didn't dignify me with a response, or a nod, he just left and spoke to Casey, I sighed before turning away and going outside for a walk.

"Charlie?" I turned around once I reached the exit of the hospital to see Ruby,

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just needed some air."

She nodded, "Is Cheryl gonna be okay? Brax seemed pretty angry before."

"She's strong, I'm thinking she'll pull through, and yeah he did."

"Mind you, I'd feel the same if it were you in that hospital bed."

I smiled, "How's Casey?" I asked.

"He's alright, definitely not angry though, like Brax."

I smiled weakly before we both began to walk back up towards Cheryl's hospital room.

The attention of Brax shouting at Watson made me walk straight over to them,

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked softly, only to be yelled at some more,

"It's your fault she's in here, all the hassle she gets from you coppers, that's what's doing it to her." I sent Brax a disapproving glare, he shook his head at me, as if to silence me, "It's all you coppers, you're all the same!" He spat.

I shook my head before turning away from him and going to sit down in an empty row of seats, further along the corridor, away from other people, I looked back down the corridor to see Brax glaring at me, I gave him a dirty looks, he instantly walked towards me.

"Brax, I came here for peace, go away."

"I'm not gonna yell-"

I interrupted him, "Just go."

He loitered there for a little longer, glaring down at me, before turning and heading back over to the others.

_-A while later.-_

I got up from my seat and headed over to inform Watson I was leaving and over to Ruby,

"Rubes I'm gonna head home, you want a lift?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna wait with Casey for a bit."

I smiled and nodded before making it to the end of the corridor, stopping dead in my tracks when someone grabbed my wrist,

"Charlie." Came Brax's voice, I emotionlessly turned around to face him before pulling my hand away from his.

"You do me a favour yeah?" He began angrily, yet again, "You tell your mates, I'll blame then, and you if she doesn't pull through."

I shook my head at him, trying to fight my tears back, successfully managing to do so, and giving him a reply in a tone just as angry, "You tell them yourself, and you blame me all you want, because we're done."

_-8pm, Charlie's place.-_

After I left the hospital, I came home, got changed into a lose navy blue summer dress, I had just sat back down with a mug of tea before there was a constant knocking on the door, I quickly just ran to the door and opened it,

"Brax." I breathed, unimpressed to see him, "Look, I'm not in the mood for arguments, just leave." I told him straight.

"No, please, please Charlie, can we talk?" He asked.

"No, everyone's home."

"Can we go for a walk then?" I shook my head, "Ah Charlie, please, just give me a chance to explain." He pleaded with me.

I smiled lightly before grabbing my cardigan and following him outside, closing the door behind me,

"How's your mom?" I asked.

"She's alright now, making a slow recovery."

I nodded silently before we walked to the beach.

We arrived at the beach soon after, not having said a word since we left the house, I chose to break the silence, I stopped in the sand and faced Brax as I spoke,

"Look Brax, what happened to your mom, it's not my fault-"

He interrupted me, "Yeah, I know it wasn't."

I shut my eyes tightly and quickly, trying to mask the tears before reopening them, "Why'd you yell at me then?"

"I'm sorry, I was angry and I really didn't mean it, any of it."

"Brax we're messed up, I mean, why are we even doing this? We're just using each other for sex." I blurted out, not thinking about what I was saying, just hurt and confused, Brax evidently took it to heart,

"Okay." He nodded his head, "So, tell me, if it is just for sex, tell me why you told me about your past, about everything that happened? Why let me be the one to look after you, to comfort you?" I shook my head, "Charlie, what we've got, it's a whole lot more than sex, and we both know it."

A lone tear strayed down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, "I gotta go." I said quickly before turning and walking further down the beach, Brax calling after me, but in my mind, it was simply a distant call in the background, until he was standing directly in front of me, holding his hands out,

"No, you're not running away from me, I'm not letting you slip through my fingers, it's not happening."

"You can't stop me." I spat,

"No, you're right, I can't, it's your choice, but just so you know, if you leave now, I'll pester you over and over until you talk to me again, starting from tonight."

I laughed slightly at his comment before the smile soon faded, he reached out slyly to take my hand but I stepped back, "We're deluding ourselves here, Brax, this would never work, I mean, we're from two different worlds."

He smiled lightly at me, "Yeah Charlie, yeah we are, but we've made it work so far, so why not continue?" I bit my lip, he knew me too well and instantly sensed my hesitance, "We're good together."

He took my hands in his, this time I let him, "Why don't we just come clean?" He suggested, "About us." He added.

I laughed, "Yes Brax, I did know what you're talking about." I smirked, causing him to grin.

"I can't Brax, I'm not ready."

He stepped closer to me and gave my hands a light squeeze, "Yes, yes you are babe, 'cause we're in this together."

I smiled lightly, "Alright?" He asked, I nodded slightly, I smiled before placing a gently kiss on my forehead.

"But Brax, I can't tell me superiors at work, not yet, especially with Heath's antics."

He nodded cheekily, "I understand, buuuuuuut..." He began before placing his hands on my waist and moving his body into mine, "Rubes is at my place with Casey."

He looked at me, I knew exactly what he was referring to, "Alright." I said, his face filled with confusion,

"Come again?" He asked in disbelief, causing me to laugh,

"Let's tell them." I repeated, he grinned slightly,

"Am I dreaming?" He asked, I laughed before hitting his chest lightly,

"Well, if you are, I'm guessing it's a good one?"

He nodded rapidly, before he moved his lips onto mine and kissed me passionately, he pulled away to simply leave a trail of kisses on my neck before burying his head into the crook of my neck,

"You still need to kiss me better for what you did this morning." He groaned, I laughed before moving my head, causing him to move backwards,

"And don't you think you've got some making up to do?" I questioned as I raised my eyebrows, he bit his lip and thought about it before nodding,

"Yes, and I am very, very sorry, again." He told me, again.

I nodded, "I know you are."

I smiled before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips before linking my hand with his, and pulling him up the hill and off the beach, "Where are we going?" He groaned.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, "Er, your place."

"We're telling them right now?" He asked, I nodded.

"Who are you, and what've you done with Charlie Buckton?" I hit his arm,

"OW! You're gonna have some serious making up to do, lady."

"Yeah, I don't see you complaining."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not." He said seductively before wrapping his arms around my waist,

"Stop trying to delay this, Brax, do you want me to change my mind about telling them?"

"No, nono, no objections from me at all, just that, when we do, can we kick them out of the house, so we can, y'know, have our little make-up session?"

I laughed at him, "I'm sure we can, Braxton." I kissed him softly before grabbing his hand and leading us towards his house, both of us oblivious to the person watching us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I walked hand-in-hand up to the front door of the Braxton house. I dropped his hand as we got there and took a deep breath,

"You alright?" Brax asked me.

I looked at him and nodded slightly, "Let's roll." He said, he gave me a long, soft kiss, which did manage to put me at ease a little before he pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"Hey Brax." Ruby said chirpily as he opened the door, shortly followed by me, Ruby frowned when she saw me, as did Casey, "Charlie, is everything alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine." I replied as Brax and I walked over to the dining table and took a seat opposite them.

My hands began to tremble slightly, "Brax placed his hand on my thigh, away from Ruby and Casey's view,

"What's up?" Casey asked, looking from me to Brax, me to Brax.

"Eh, we've got something to tell you." Brax said before looking at me, I smiled slightly before speaking,

"Eh, Ruby, eh-"

"Just spit it out, Charlie!" She interrupted.

"Brax and I are seeing each other." I blurted out, Casey's mouth dropped open slightly and Ruby's eyes went wide,

"What?" Casey asked, dumbfounded.

"I think you heard her, Case." Brax said smugly.

I watched as a smile covered Ruby's face, she was clearly happy about our news, for now,

"How long for?" She asked excitedly,

"Eh, over five months, I think." I replied.

Ruby's smile quickly faded, "And you didn't tell me? You didn't tell your own daughter!"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, "That's what I thought, Charlie you filthy liar!"

"Don't speak to your mom like that!" Brax yelled back at her, I nudged him, my way of telling him to shut up, he didn't listen,

"You can't tell me what to do." Ruby fumed back at Brax,

"I'm not Rubes, all I'm saying is don't speak to her like that."

"Like you care." She spat,

"Of course I care!" He raised his voice again.

Ruby angrily shook her head before she jumped up and ran towards the door, me hot on her heels,

"Rubes, RUBY WAIT!" I yelled after her.

"NO." She yelled back before running off,

"I'll go." Casey said before running after her, I turned around to see Brax walking towards me,

"Char-" He started, but I was quick to cut him off,

"Don't." I said before running into their bathroom, locking the door behind me and bursting into tears.

"Charlie." Brax said softly as he knocked on the door, "Charlie, c'mon, let me in."

"Go away, Brax."

"Charlie, I'm sorry for yelling at her, I lost it, but she can't talk to you like that."

"She was well within her rights to, Brax, just leave me alone."

I heard him sigh before I heard shuffling, I knew he had left me alone.

**Brax's POV:**

I sat on the couch in utter silence, with my head in my hands, waiting for Charlie to come out of the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I finally heard the door unlock, I stood up and faced the hallway, she slowly walked out and towards me, I could tell she had been crying but she tried her best to hide it.

She stood in front of me before placing her hand into my outstretched one.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, I shook my head,

"It's not your fault, Charlie."

"It is, I shouldn't shut you out when you were just sticking up at me." She said quietly, I simply nodded, she glanced away from me and blinked away the newly forming tears before looking back at me,

"Babe, please don't be upset."

"Brax, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen." I sighed, "My own daughter hates me."

I shook my head and tightened the grip I had on her hand, "She doesn't hate you Charlie, she just needs time."

She nodded slightly, "Alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied weakly before I gently kissed her, I pulled away with a smile on my face, before I rested my forehead against hers,

"Want a drink?" I asked, my hands lingering on her waist now, she nodded, "Wine?"

She laughed slightly and nodded, "Please." I replied, she kissed my lips again before I went to get a beer for myself and a wine for Charlie.

"Here you go." I said before placing her wine glass in front of her and sitting down beside her,

"Thanks." She replied weakly. She looked up at me and flashed a small smile, I knew it was fake.

I took a sip of my beer before placing it in front of me and studying Charlie, she was running the index finger of her right hand around the rim of her wine glass,

"Come here." I said softly before lifting her onto my lap, she nestled her head into the crook of my neck and groaned.

"Why is life never easy?" She asked.

I smirked slightly before kissing her cheek, "It just isn't." I whispered back just as the front door opened and Ruby and Casey walked back in, Charlie got off my lap and stood off, I did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Ruby said before running towards Charlie and collapsing into her embrace.

I smiled as I watched the interaction before they parted, Ruby looked to me, "I'm sorry, Brax." She said sincerely, I smiled and nodded,

"I'm sorry too, Rubes."

She smiled before giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna head home, get an early night."

I shook my head, trying to hide my laughter as I saw Casey smirk, yeah, 'early night', load of crap, they'd be doing the same thing Charlie and I would be tonight.

"Bye honey." Charlie said, they both left quickly before Charlie turned around to face me, I grinned as she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, I placed mine on her waist.

"So." She said seductively.

"So." I replied before our lips connected, she had quickly jumped up so her legs were wound tightly around my waist and soon enough, we had found our way into my bedroom.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up and glanced around at my surroundings, Brax's bedroom, I smiled, our first proper sleepover, shame I was waking up alone.

I moved the pillow and propped myself up, I picked my underwear up before putting it on, along with Brax's shirt before easing back into the bed, waiting for him to return.

I grinned as Brax entered the room again,

"Hey you." He said seductively, I raised my eyebrows slightly as I looked him up and down, only wearing his boxers.

"Babe, our first proper sleepover, and you let me wake up to an empty bed!" He grinned before going back to his side of the bed and crawling back into the bed before he sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me on top of him, causing me to straddle him.

He smirked at me playfully before sliding his hands inside the shirt so he could gain a firm grip on my waist, "I have good reason." He said slyly.

I laughed, "Is that so?" I asked.

He nodded, "Come outside and you'll see."

"Carry me." I said seductively before gently kissing his lips,

"Alright then." He said smugly before placing his hands underneath my backside and lifting me up, carrying me outside before setting me down on a seat at the dining table.

My eyes went wide as I looked across what Brax had done, a vase in the middle of the table with a single red rose, two glasses of orange juice, pancakes, bacon, eggs.

I looked up at Brax who was leaning over me, "You shouldn't have." I told him, he grinned before kissing my lips and sitting opposite me as we enjoyed the rest of the breakfast Brax had prepared.

"I know the perfect way to thank you, babe." I said seductively as I stood up and walked over to him before slowly unbuttoning the shirt, revealing nothing but my bra and knickers, he grinned up at me, I could tell he was about to say something teasingly just as the front door swung open and Heath walked in, causing me to scream and quickly wrap the shirt around me, covering myself up. Brax quickly jumped up and stood in front of me,

"Woaaaah Buckton!" Heath yelled,

"Heath." Brax warned.

"Got it, I guess I'll come back later, a lot later." Heath said before leaving quickly.

Brax turned back to face me, I laughed at the expression on his face, "Aw, you look a mix of angry and jealous."

He gave me an unimpressed look, "Eh, yeah, my brother getting a look at my girlfriend, not the one."

I grinned before taking his hands and slowly walking backwards into his bedroom,

"Well, I'm all yours, and only yours." I told him before seductively falling back onto his bed, pulling him with me.

_-Beach, 8pm.-_

I was taking a night time stroll along the beach when a woman's voice brought me out of my happy thoughts about Brax and I,

"You're Brax's girlfriend, right?"

I turned around to face a tall, skinny woman, almost anorexic in my opinion. She had short blonde hair, tied back, and cold, light blue eyes.

I didn't verify her statement, "Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Hayley, a Rivergirl, a girl Brax used to hang around with when he was younger, except he moved here and we don't see much of him back in Mangrove River anymore."

"I want you to break up with him." She added smugly.

I shook my head, "No chance." I replied confidently.

The confidence was soon ripped out of me by the next comments she made, "I'll tell your superiors at work what you've been up to, that's sure to end your career, and Ruby is it? Beautiful name, she's a nice girl you know, I spoke to her in the diner the other day."

That's when it clicked, she had obviously been following Brax and I around for a while, "So, what'll it be Sergeant?"

Anger built up inside me, but I had to decide, my daughter's safety and my career on one side, against some fling who happens to make me feel on top of the world whenever I'm with him, but who also had the potential of wrecking my life if I stayed with him.

After much deliberation, I came to a decision, "I'll do it." I replied, heartbroken of what I had to do, but my daughter came first over some guy, any day.

Hayley smiled a sly smile, "Good, I'll be watching, so don't try and pull a fast one, get him here now." She replied before walking off the beach.

I sighed and wiped away the stray tear from my cheek before texting Brax:

'_Brax, we need to talk, beach, ASAP.'_

The reply came instantly:

'_Is everything alright?x'_

I didn't text back in the hope he'd just come as soon as possible, and I was right, he did.

"Hey you, what's up?" He asked as he approached me with a smile on his face, it soon faded when he saw I had been crying, "Charlie, what's happened?"

"I can't- I can't do this, Brax, I'm sorry." I told him, my heart breaking all the more with each word,

"Can't do what?" He asked, playing dumb, not wanting to believe the situation that was occurring.

"Us, this relationship, it's not working."

"Ha-hang on." He spoke quickly, "This morning, last night, this afternoon, I don't get it Charlie." He stated in pure confusion.

"I'm sorry, I was just using you, I have to go." I attempted to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I was facing him,

"Nah, you weren't using me, why Charlie? Tell me why."

"There's nothing between us." I replied, before the tears began to spill from my eyes.

"YES THERE IS!" He yelled, startling me, "There is." He added, in a softer tone this time, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I said for about the millionth time tonight.

"Charlie, please, don't do this, you can't do this." He pleaded with me.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry." I said once again, before I quickly walked past Brax, out of the beach, and out of his life.

_Thanks all of you for the lovely reviews so far, hope this one was alright, although I get the feeling you won't like the ending, don't hate me! 8-) _


	14. Chapter 14

**Brax's POV:**

After Charlie ended things between the two of us, I had immediately headed to Angelo's and picked up a large amount of alcohol before going home.

By now I had indulged in four beers and was now on the whiskey.

As far as I knew, nobody was home, and there was nobody here to stop me.

**Charlie's POV:**

I had arrived home in floods of tears, Ruby was out, with Casey no doubt.

I had to face Leah alone, begging for me to tell her what was wrong,

"Is it Brax?" She asked as I leant further back against my bedroom door, the mention of his name causing the tears to fall harder,

"Just go away Leah, please." I said weakly.

"It is Brax." She sighed and spoke softer, "What happened?"

"Nothing, Leah, just go away." I snapped, hoping the ruder tone would get her to leave me alone, which it did as I heard her walk away.

_-The following morning.-_

**Casey's POV:**

I tiredly rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hallway and outside, I had gone to the cinema with Ruby last night, dropped her off late, come home to a quiet house, I assumed Heath was off with the boys, and Brax with Charlie.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Brax fast asleep in the middle of the lounge, more like passed out. Two empty bottles of whiskey and numerous amounts of beer bottles scattered around him.

I don't know how I missed it last night, I'm pretty sure he wasn't there, I shook my head before running over to him, kneeling on the floor and shaking him,

"Brax, BRAX!" I yelled.

"Wh-What?" He stirred before sitting up and squinting.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied before slowly sitting up.

"Brax, what happened?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled.

"Brax, look at all these alcohol bottles, it's obviously something."

"Case, please, alright? It's nothing, work was a little tough, that's all."

"It's Charlie isn't it?" The mention of her name seemed to strike an angry cord in him, he jumped up and pushed me back violently.

"JUST LEAVE IT CASEY!"

**Ruby's POV:**

I was about to knock on Casey's door when I heard Brax yelling, I flung the door open just to see him push Casey back,

"Brax!" I yelled.

He turned to look at me, he looked pretty rough, "What the hell?" I asked.

His angry exterior seemed to melt at the sight of me, "It's Charlie." He spoke quietly, I stepped into the house, closing the door behind me,

"I knew it." Casey mumbled, I shot him a look before looking back at Brax.

"What happened? Is she alright?" I asked beginning to panic.

"Oh she's fine, better than ever, she ended things between us." He said quietly before sitting on the couch,

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, Rubes, I really don't know, things were going well between us, I mean, I lov-care about her."

I grinned slightly, Brax was so close to saying he loved her, for the first time, "Well, I'm going to find out." I replied before picking up my bag and heading back home.

**Charlie's POV:**

I slipped my purple dressing gown on over my night dress before sleepily heading outside.

I yawned before sitting opposite Leah at the dining table, "I'm so sorry Leah."

She smiled before rubbing my arm caringly, "It's alright."

"Where's Ruby?" I asked, noticing the house was really quiet, almost too quiet.

"She went to Casey's."

I nodded, "So, you gonna tell me what happened then?" She asked, I knew what she was referring to, I sighed before beginning,

"I broke up with Brax last night."

"What? Why? I thought things were going well between you two."

"They are but-"

Our conversation was interrupted by Ruby, "CHARLIE!" She yelled shortly before briskly walking into the lounge and sitting beside Leah, "Spill."

"What?" I asked her.

"You and Brax, he nearly killed himself drinking last night, he nearly said he loves you, he-"

My heart skipped a beat at the word 'love', "He what?" I asked.

"Just, tell me what happened." She demanded.

"I broke up with him, because of Hayley."

"Well, who the hell is Hayley?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "She's a Rivergirl, and she threatened to inform everyone about me and Brax if I didn't end things, and it seemed like she was threatening you too Ruby, and I can't, I could never put anybody above you."

"Oh mom, I know, but I think you need to tell Brax, he's confused and upset."

I nodded, "I know, and I will, later on."

She smiled and nodded, "I need to go for a shower and stuff." I said before standing up and heading into the bathroom.

**Brax's POV:**

Come 3pm, I was showered, dressed, and completely booze-free.

I picked up my phone as a message came through, seeing Charlie's name flash on the screen I contemplated whether to open it or not, but I eventually decided to:

'_Hey Brax, it's Charlie, I was wondering if you could meet me on the beach today? Just to clear things up and to talk, I completely understand if you don't want to.'_

I sighed lightly, I really wanted to see her, I just wasn't sure if I wanted more hurt:

'_Nah, I do want to. What time?'_

'_Half an hour? If you're not busy.'_

'_See you then.'_

For some reason, it seemed like Charlie thought I had tonnes of things to do outside of our relationship, but truth is, I hadn't, which made thinking about her occur even more, and the pain of the break-up hurt even more too.

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled lightly at Brax as he joined me on the beach, he returned the smile before the both of us ended up standing, looking at each other, awkwardly.

"Brax, I'm so sorry." I began.

"Charlie, I don't want you to be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for, I just wanna know why."

I shook my head, "Why?" Brax asked again.

"I can't say."

He shook his head before looking at me astounded, "I thought we would good together, Charlie?"

"We are-were." I corrected myself, a small grin formed on his face.

"Then why?"

"Because of Hayley." I found myself blurting out.

Brax frowned, "Hayley?" I nodded, "What's she got to do with any of this?"

"Last night, before I met you, she approached me and threatened to tell everyone about us, then she threatened Ruby, and Brax I'm sorry, but Ruby will always come first, _always_."

"I'll kill her." He said angrily before motioning to walk away, I grabbed his hand,

"Brax." He stopped and turned back to face me, glancing down at our entwined hands before looking back up at me, "Please don't."

"Charlie, this whole situation is her fault, she's not getting away with it, she's not getting away with treating you like that and she's certainly not getting away with threatening Rubes."

He squeezed my hand before dropping it and briskly walking off, I was extremely worried about what he'd do, but couldn't help but smile at how protective he was of Ruby.

**Hayley's POV:**

I was sitting on a beach in Mangrove River relaxing when I saw Brax pacing towards me, I grinned and stood up, smiling at him warmly,

"Brax, long time no speak." I said as I stepped forward and stroked his arm, he angrily pushed my hand away, like my touch was lethal.

"Don't touch me, and yeah, long time no speak, yet you had time to get my girlfriend to break up with me, yeah?"

I was slightly astounded by his outbreak, "Brax, I-"

"Nah, nah." He interrupted, "I'm gonna talk, and you're gonna listen." He stated, I nodded, speechlessly, "How dare you Hayley, you had no right, and yeah, I love Charlie, and you just got the only, _only, _girl I've ever loved to break up with me, so thanks for that."

I motioned to speak but he continued, "And as for threatening Ruby, so help me god, you do anything to hurt that kid, and I'm gonna come after you myself, you stay away from me, you stay away from Charlie, and Ruby."

He finished and threw me a final dirty look before walking off.

I exhaled deeply through my anger before kneeling down on the sand and rooting through my bag, pulling out my mobile phone and calling the Coastal News.

_Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews so far. I'm finding more time to write so I'll hopefully be able to update more often than I usually do. (: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived at work the next morning, plastering a fake smile on my face. I walked towards my office, only to wonder why I was receiving strange looks from most of the station.

I dropped my bag off in my office before heading over to the front desk to clock in, only then did I see the newspaper, the Coastal News newspaper,

'_Local Sergeant beds the bad boy.' _Being the headline of the storyline, on the front page, below it a picture of me placing handcuffs on Brax after arresting him during the brawl at the Surf Club.

"Oh Brax, what did you do?" I whispered to myself wondering whatever he said to Hayley yesterday must've infuriated her.

I placed the newspaper back down on the table, still in shock, just as my name was called,

"Sergeant Buckton!" I looked up to be facing Inspector Joyce.

"Sir?"

"A word, immediately." He said before walking into my office, implying for me to follow him in, right away. I did so before taking a seat opposite him, ready to face the music.

**Ruby's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, relaxing when Charlie rushed through into the living room,

"Charlie, thought you were working?" I asked her.

Only then I noticed the tears, "Hey, what's up?" I asked as she took a seat beside me,

"I-I've been suspended." She muttered.

"What? But why?"

She stopped crying and pulled herself together before explaining, "Yesterday, I met Brax and I ended up telling him about Hayley and what she said, he was angry and he went to see her, I woke up this morning and went into work, only to be met by this." She said before handing me the newspaper, I gasped as I read the front page, "And now they have no idea what to do with me, so I've been suspended until they do."

She began to cry again, "Charlie, hey, it's alright, they know you, you're an amazing police officer, they won't want to lose you." I told her before pulling her into a hug, just as there was a knock on the back door.

I kissed the top of her head before getting up to get it.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled down at Ruby as she opened the door, "Hey Rubes." I said warmly.

"Hi." She replied before sighing, my smile faded as I saw Charlie crying on the couch, "You better come in." She said quietly, I stepped in the door and she closed it behind me,

"What's up? Has something happened?" I asked her, she nodded,

"I'll leave you guys to it." She said before walking into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down beside Charlie, "Charlie?" She looked up, surprised to see me,

"Brax, hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied shortly before brushing her tears away with the back of her hand, "Can you leave, please."

"I just got here."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna speak to you."

"Charlie please, just tell me what's happened, then I'll leave."

"I got suspended." She said, finally raising her head and looking me in the eyes, allowing me to final see just how upset she was.

"W-what? Why?"

"Whatever you said to Hayley last night must've really made her angry Brax, because it's all over the newspapers, _'Local Sergeant beds the badboy'_, I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet."

"Nah, I haven't, but now you come to mention it, I was being glared at by quite a few people."

She nodded a forced a small, weak smile before a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Charlie." Were the only two words I came out with, I placed my arms around her tightly and pulled her in for a hug.

She allowed herself to stay in my embrace for a while before groaning and pulling away,

"Brax, please, you said if I told you what happened you'd leave."

"But I don't think you should be alone."

"I'm not alone Brax, I've got Ruby."

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, now please just go."

I nodded, moving in to kiss her forehead, she moved away, I sighed lightly before standing up and leaving the house.

**Charlie's POV:**

Shortly after Brax had left, I got a call from Watson, saying Joyce wanted to see me having made a decision as to my future with the police force.

I sat in front of him in my own office, waiting for him to speak.

I played with the small crease in my work trousers, wondering if this would be the final time I'd get to wear it, my thoughts were ripped away from me as Joyce began to speak, getting straight to the point,

"Okay Sergeant, so your decision to engage in a clandestine relationship with Darryl Braxton has some serious implications to your career, you understand that don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes sir." I finally looked up at him, studying his facial expressions,

"But Sergeant Buckton, you're far too good a police officer for me to lose, we really can't afford it, you made a stupid mistake, but people always fall for the wrong people. So I'll trust your judgment and give you the benefit of the doubt." A small smile covered my face, "But you do understand you can't work any Braxton-related cases, yes?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, of course."

"Alright, well, we've got things covered here, you may as well have the day off, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and stood up, "Thank you sir." I replied before leaving the station and heading back home.

I took a detour and ended up on the beach instead, ending up bumping into the one person I really didn't want to.

"Hey." Brax said, smiling slightly as he saw me,

"Hey." I replied, equally as warmly, after all, I was in a good mood.

"How you bearing up?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Good, I just got back from work, Joyce called me in, he wants me back at work tomorrow."

A smile covered Brax's face, he knew how much my job meant to me, "Charlie, that's great."

I continued to smile, "Yeah, yeah it is." I wiped the smile off my face, it was beginning to hurt, a lot, "I'm not allowed work any Braxton cases though, of course."

He grinned slightly, "That's understandable."

"Yeah, so I won't be able to help you with any dodgy dealings." The words came out quicker than I intended, my attempt at sarcasm? I don't know, I bit my lip as I noticed him frown,

"Eh, I never expected that of you, Charlie." I sighed lightly, "And there's nothing dodgy for you to be worried about."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

He smiled lightly and nodded. We stood with each other in silence before Brax spoke, "So, now that you're job's back on track and everything, what's happening with us?"

I chewed on my lip lightly whilst thinking of a response, "Eh, I'm not sure Brax, I don't think I'm ready for this again."

He exhaled lightly, "Charlie, the only reason you ended things was because of Hayley, right?" I nodded, "So, why can't we be together?"

"No, I'm not saying we can't, I'm just saying that maybe I need some time, I mean, after things suddenly coming out about us, especially in the way they did."

He was slightly hesitant but he eventually agreed, "Alright."

I smiled at how considerate he was. I stepped closer to him, moving to kiss his cheek but changing my mind and going for his lips instead, what was meant to be a quick peck turned into something more passionate before I pulled away,

"I better head off, bye." I said.

He smiled at me, "See ya."

I smiled back at him before turning on my heels and heading home, thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could get my life back on track.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Brax's POV:**

I ran out of the surf and up to where my clothing was scattered before digging my board in the sand and drying myself down with a towel.

"Hey stranger." I turned around and grinned when I saw Charlie,

"Hey." I replied.

"Had a good surf?" She asked.

I nodded, "Waves are good, shame you weren't here to watch me." I said cheekily.

"You never know, I might've been watching you from the distance."

I laughed at her comment, "You working?" I asked, glancing at her uniform, she shook her head,

"Well, yeah, but I'm on my lunch break." I nodded, "Have you got time for a coffee or something?"

I stood in silence for a minute, observing her, waiting for her to apologise for making a mistake on asking me for coffee,

"Brax?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Eh, coffee?"

"Yeah, you know, a drink with a friend, maybe some conversation?" She laughed, I nodded slightly, the word 'friend' hurting me more than I thought possible, "Eh, but if you don't want to, that's fine." She added.

"Nah, coffee sounds good, you sure you're ready to face the music though?" I asked her, still surprised by her request.

"Yeah, can't hide forever." She laughed slightly.

I grinned before bending down and picking up my top before slipping it over my head, I turned back to Charlie who was laughing at me, "I don't know what you're laughing at, funnily enough I don't think Colleen would be too impressed with me walking in topless." I stated, causing her to laugh,

"I'm pretty sure you've done it before." She said smugly.

"Well yeah, but I'm a changed man." She raised her eyebrows at my comment, "Don't look at me like that!" I exclaimed, causing her to laugh again.

"I'm getting thirsty, you gonna keep a girl waiting?"

I laughed slightly, "Course not."

"Afternoon lovebirds." I turned to face Heath, not replying to the word 'lovebirds' as we weren't currently together, "Anyway, getting to the point, can I borrow your board?" He asked, pointing to my board.

"No chance."

He widened his eyes, his attempt at the 'puppy dog' look, "I said no, Heath."

Charlie laughed, "See, Buckton thinks you should lend it to me."

I glared at her, she held her hands up defensively, "I said nothing." She grinned, "But decide quickly, I want my damn lunch."

I looked at Heath again who was looking at me expectantly, I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but you so much as chip it and there'll be hell to pay." I told him before picking up my shoes, he grinned,

"Thanks bro." He replied before whipping his top off and picking up the board before running down the beach, Charlie winked at me before wolf whistling at Heath who simply waved her off, I glared at her, unimpressed,

"If you're gonna whistle like that at anyone, please God don't make it at Heath." I told her, she laughed before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the diner.

And as expected, as soon as we entered, we received numerous glares, Charlie and I both tried to ignore them as we sat on a table in the corner of the diner.

"You alright?" I asked her as we settled into our seats, she nodded silently.

"Sergeant, I'm very, very disappointed in you." Colleen said as she stood over us, "Never mind engaging in a secret relationship, but with him, a criminal!" She yelled.

I shook my head angrily, wanting to say something back to her but knowing that Charlie wouldn't approve and it'd make things worse.

"How many of their cases have you taken? And been lenient on him because you've let him in your bed-"

"Colleen, that's enough!" Leah interrupted.

I didn't look up to grace Leah's presence, or to notice Colleen's absence, I focused on Charlie, she was playing with her hands on the table, her gaze focused firmly on them.

I sighed before glancing around the diner, people had gone about with their own business, probably seeing Colleen's behaviour as extremely out of order.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Leah said.

Charlie remained silent for a minute before looking up at Leah and smiling, "It's fine, can we order?"

"Sure."

"I'll have a latte and a slice of chocolate cake please."

"Okay." Leah said before looking at me,

"I'll just have a flat white, thanks." I told her before sending her a quick smile before placing my eyes back on Charlie.

"Coming right up." Leah said before leaving to get our order.

Charlie looked up at me and smiled nervously, "Sorry about that." She said.

"Charlie, c'mon, you have _nothing_ to apologise for."

She smiled lightly before her mood lightened slightly and what was just a 'coffee with a friend' turned out to be a great afternoon.

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as Brax and I parted ways, me heading back to work.

I entered the doors of the station, smiling, thinking of what I'd be doing tonight, heading over to Brax's house and attempting to get back with Brax, the excitement causing my smile to grow, up until my conversation with Watson began in my office, which turned my whole world upside down.

I left the station again, Joyce being way too kind to me and giving me the day off due to the circumstances. Finding out about Brax and all the drug stuff simply wasn't doing it for me, finding out him and the Riverboys could be running a plantation, finding out he was the ringleader, according to one of the boys.

On my way out of the station I bumped into Brax being brought in, under the control of two police guards of course. He glared at me as he walked past, expecting me to be civil towards him, I simply threw him a disgusted look before walking to the beach, the only place that could make me feel half-decent at this moment in time.

Come 3pm, Brax had text me twice now:

'_Hey Charlie, we need to talk, can you meet me later?'_

'_Charlie, c'mon, you can't avoid me forever, please.'_

I sighed before throwing my phone into the sand beside me and placing my head in my hands, still refusing to cry over something and someone so stupid.

Come 4:30pm I finally decided that Brax and I needed to talk things out:

'_Meet me at the beach, the usual place, as soon as.'_

He replied instantly:

'_I'll be there.'_

I tried to relax myself before Brax arrived, swearing to myself that I wouldn't let him see me upset or angry.

"Hey." Came Brax's voice, startling me a little, I looked up, simply nodding, not wanting to dignify him with even a 'Hello'.

He sat down beside me, both of us in silence before I finally spoke,

"How could you?" I asked as Brax and I faced each other.

"How could I what?"

"Don't Brax!" I yelled angrily before the tears started, "Don't, stop playing the smug idiot and just answer me."

"There's nothing to say."

"Fine." I replied before standing up, "If there's nothing to say, there's no point in me being here." I told him before I began to walk away, Brax hot on my heels.

"Charlie, no, hang on."

I stopped and turned around to face him, just about managing to whisper what I wanted to say through my tears, "You see what you do to me." I replied, gesturing to my tears, "Now if you wanna lie to me some more, you do that, but just ask yourself, do I deserve it, because in my opinion, I don't." I couldn't say anymore, my voice breaking down too much, the words obviously struck a chord in Brax, I saw the emotion in his eyes change as he studied my appearance, now he was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, his own emotions controlling his voice too.

"Sorry's just a word Brax, it means nothing." I spoke softly, "I just want to know why." He didn't reply, "Did you just want to use me? Sleep with me? Use me for sex, then find out I was a police officer and use that as a bonus to get the law onside too?"

He shook his head before anger controlled his body, "Well Charlie, you're not entirely to blame, I mean are you stupid or something? You're a copper, you should've known what we were up to."

"Yeah, and not allowed take your cases, you told me yesterday there was nothing dodgy to worry about!" I yelled before I began to punch his chest over and over again.

"Charlie, stop, STOP!" He yelled back whilst grabbing hold of my hands, pulling them away from his chest.

I looked up into his gorgeous, yet deceptive eyes before pulling out of his grasp and stepping away from him.

"Stop apologising, and blaming me, it's not fair." I said before wiping the tears from my eyes, only for more to fall.

"Okay, yes, I lied to you, I'm sorry."

"STOP APOLOGISING!" I yelled before deeply exhaling, calming myself down whilst breathing in the sea breeze, "All those times you left me, saying you had stuff to do?" I trailed off.

"Yeah, I was with the boys."

The words hit me right in the face. "You finally admit it." I whispered.

"But I had my reasons."

"There are no reasons Brax."

"There are Charlie, it's because-"

"Oh, because what?" I spat.

"Because I love you." He finished, looking deeply into my eyes, the breath caught in my throat and caused me to step backwards, in shock, the first time he actually said 'I love you', and he had to do it now of all times.

I shook my head, "Don't shake your head Charlie, what, do you think I'm lying or something?"

I scoffed, "Do you blame me, given the current situation?"

He smiled very slightly, "I suppose not."

"How long, Brax?" I asked as my exterior strength began to break down, leaving me vulnerable and exposed, "How long have you lied?"

"Ever since we started seeing each other." He told me honestly, causing my heart to plummet.

"I have to go." I replied before I motioned to turn away, Brax stopped me,

"Charlie please, just think about this, don't throw away what we've got."

My eyes widened at his words, "Nah, hang on, it's my turn to talk now, and you're gonna listen. There's nothing to throw away Brax, our entire relationship has been a lie, and you stand there, claiming you love me, but I just can't believe you, if you love someone, you couldn't hurt them like that, you just couldn't, it's not right."

"I know, and I'm so-"

"-Don't say it." I interrupted him, thinking I'd slap him if I heard the word 'sorry' escape his mouth once more. "There is no way I'm taking you back now." I said harshly, knowing most of my words were just anger.

"Wait, Charlie, you trusted me, you felt more than this, you trusted me enough to tell me about your rape, now, how many people have you told about that?"

"Don't bring that up." I spat.

"I'm not using it to hurt you Charlie, I'm using it to make you see how much I care about you."

"But you don't care Brax, you can't if you could treat me like this." I sighed as the tears started again, "And please, please stop throwing my rape back at me as my way of trusting you, because it's not fair, and I don't want to think about it, at all."

"I didn't want to hurt you by bringing it up Charlie, but you trust me."

"No Brax, I _trusted_ you, not anymore."

I squinted lightly as I saw what looked like a tear stray from his eye, I shook my head before stepping backwards, seeing if Brax would stop me, I smiled lightly when he didn't, meaning I had fully portrayed my anger and upset to him, I turned and walked away, heading home, hoping Ruby would be there to calm me down.

**Ruby's POV:**

I sighed as I watched Charlie flop down on the couch and cry her heart out.

My heart melted at the state she was in, I knew it was all because of Brax.

"Oh Charlie." I spoke softly before collapsing on the couch beside her and pulling her in for a hug, she happily obliged and cried into me for a solid ten minutes before she pulled away and told me the story of what happened.

"And then you just left him on the beach?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, "Ruby, I can't, he's broken my heart, and it hurts so much, it hurts all the more to know that I let myself trust him, you know what I'm like with my commitment issues, Rubes, it was especially hard for me. I can't believe I told him about Grant, that was huge for me, and yet he continued to lie about this drug stuff, I can't believe it."

"I know, Charlie, I know how hard this must be for you, but you've got to try and see this from his perspective, you're a cop, and never mind you being his girlfriend, those boys are his family, and he was probably scared to tell you, scared of getting them in trouble, and scared of hurting you."

She nodded slightly, "You're too smart, y'know that baby?" She told me before gently stroking my cheek, she smiled,

"Well, I learn from the best." She grinned, nodding towards me.

She must've noticed me glancing at my watch every so often, "You got somewhere to be?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No." I replied, lying.

"Rubes, I know you better than that, where you off to?"

I laughed, "I was just meeting Case." I told her.

"Well get going." She stated, "Don't leave the poor guy hanging."

"I don't want to leave you though."

"Rubes, it's a messy break-up, nobody's died."

I laughed at her positive outlook, "Alright, but you call if you need me, and I'll be here." She laughed and nodded before kissing my cheek, "There's a big tub of chocolate ice cream in the fridge." I told her, she laughed,

"Oh Rubes, I love you." She told me, I laughed before leaning forward and hugging her,

"I love you too, mom." I kissed the top of her head before grabbing my bag and heading off to Casey's.

**Brax's POV:**

I took a deep breath before knocking on the back door of Charlie's house, I had left it just over two hours for her to cool off, but I couldn't bear the thought of her hating me so much, I needed to talk to her, ASAP.

She opened the door, looking gorgeous as ever in her cream silk short shorts and vest top, wearing her purple dressing gown over the top.

I quickly became lost in her beauty. I quickly composed myself, laughing slightly as I noticed the tub of ice cream in her hand, she blushed slightly, I smiled at her cuteness.

"Comfort food?" I asked sarcastically, hoping to lighten the mood.

She sighed, "I'm not in the mood Brax, what do you want?" She snapped.

"Please Charlie." I begged her, "Just hear what I've got to say."

The words came out before I thought about it, she raised her eyebrows, "You've got more to say?"

I bit my lip slightly before shaking my head, "Okay, maybe I don't, but please, just think about this, about us."

She laughed lightly at my stupidity, I guess that was progress, before she spoke, "Brax please, think about this from my point of view, forget about your feelings for me, do you think what you've done deserved forgiveness? Leading me on to trust you like that?"

I thought about it before shaking my head. "I said I'm sorry, please Charlie, please."

She looked down at the ice cream before looking back up at me, "What else can I do, Charlie?"

"Nothing Brax, we're done, I'm upset, and really, _really _angry, I think I need time, please."

By now I finally realised that pressuring her was doing much more harm than good,

"Okay, yeah, fine, whatever you need." I replied before nodding, "I'll see you around." I mumbled before forming a weak smile and leaving her place, hoping she'd come around soon, after all, it was Christmas Day in two days, and by the way things were going, it was gonna be a pretty miserable one.

_Thank you for all the fabulous reviews, I hope this one was alright. (:_


	17. Chapter 17

_-2 days later, Christmas Day, Charlie's still down, but she's putting on a brave face for Ruby and everyone else, after all it is Christmas, season to be jolly!-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to hear people outside, obviously opening their presents, I slipped into my dressing gown and opened the door to see Ruby, VJ and Leah in the living room,

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked them.

"We thought we'd leave you to sleep." Leah said, knowing how little of it I'd actually had lately, "And Merry Christmas too."

I smiled, Ruby hopped up and hugged me, "Merry Christmas mom." I smiled again and kissed her forehead, hugging her back.

"Here you go." She said, handing me a present, "I hope you don't mind, but we had no idea what to get you so we split this between the three of us." Referring to her, Leah and VJ, although considering VJ's age I wouldn't have expected him to pay a cent towards it.

"Aw, thanks guys." I smiled before quickly going into my room and handing over Leah, Ruby and VJ's presents.

"Charlie, it's lovely!" Ruby squealed before she gave me a hug, I smiled as I watched her put it on, I bought her a white gold bracelet with a heart pendant at the bottom of it.

"Charlie, you shouldn't have." Leah said as she opened hers, I bought her a locket and inside put a picture of her and VJ, "It's beautiful." She said softly before pulling me into a hug, I smiled before she pulled away,

"Now open yours." She told me.

I sighed lightly as I opened the box to reveal a smaller _Tiffany and co _jewellery box, knowing it would've cost them a fortune, a huge smile formed on my face as I opened it to reveal a silver ring with two hearts, each with a diamond in their centre.

"It's gorgeous." I replied before pulling them both in for a hug.

Ruby's phone went off and she immediately got it, "Right guys, I'm heading off." She said.

"Baby, it's Christmas, where could you possibly be going?"

"Casey's, duh." She replied.

I laughed, "Sorry, give me a minute, I'll get dressed and give you a lift."

"Okay." She replied.

As we neared the Braxton's house I felt more nervous than I thought possible, knowing there was a large possibility that Brax might open the door, my grip on the wheel tightened as I pulled up outside their house,

"Thanks Charlie, see you later." Ruby said before hopping out of the car and approaching the house, I sighed as she left Casey's present in the back, I cut the engine before picking it up and heading to the door to give it to her.

**Ruby's POV:**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BUCKTON!" Heath yelled, I turned around to see Charlie at the door, she laughed at Heath, looking at the beer in his hand,

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Heath, little early to be drinking?"

Heath laughed before nudging her arm, "It's never too early."

Charlie laughed before reaching out to me and handing me Casey's present, "Ah, thanks." I told her.

"Why don't you come in?" Heath asked her, Charlie shook her head, "Please, Brax has been all miserable for two days, c'mon Buckton, it's Christmas, please."

"No, I've got to drop off Bianca's present." Charlie said slowly, I knew she wasn't dropping off Bianca's present, she was just avoiding Brax.

"I'm gonna head off, see ya later." She said before turning on her heels and quickly walking back to the car, just as Brax came out topless, he'd obviously just woken up,

"Was that Charlie?" He asked me, I nodded. "I'll be right back." He said before he advanced towards the door, only to be stopped by Heath. I knew he wanted to see her, even if it was just to say hi, she hadn't been out much over the past two days and when she did, she made sure it'd be to places she wouldn't bump into Brax.

"Mate, just leave it." Heath said before pushing him back and closing the front door.

**Charlie's POV:**

Ruby arrived home a few hours later with a grin on her face, she sat down beside me, "Yes?" I asked her.

"Brax said to tell you Merry Christmas."

"Uh-huh." I replied simply.

"He was asking after you." She continued, I ignored her.

"He was wondering if you're gonna be at the beach party later."

I finally looked up from my magazine and glared at her, "Are you trying to achieve something here, sweetheart?"

"Quit it Charlie, I know you're my mom, but hell, you two are hot together, just give in!"

"He lied Ruby, he broke my heart."

"Yes, but he really wants to see you, and be with you, Charlie."

I shook my head, "I'm too high maintenance for him."

"You're not Charlie, you just find it hard separating the fun, lovely you, from the cop, but I guarantee you, Brax really likes you."

I bit my lip slightly, she instantly picked up on it, "What?" She asked.

I looked up at her guiltily, "He told me he loves me."

Her mouth dropped open before she began to excitedly babble, "Oh my god, you guys are so getting back together, and you're in love, and that's so cute, and oh my, getting back together on Christmas Day too, how beautiful!"

I laughed at her, "Calm down will you? I didn't say anything about us getting back together."

She grinned at me slyly, "We'll see."

_**-Christmas party on the beach, 7pm.-**_

**Brax's POV:**

Casey, Heath and I arrived at the beach, and immediately, my eyes were on her, her, just her.

She was wearing a short, tight fitted burgundy dress, cut above her knee, and her favourite high heeled black wedges, she had also straightened her hair.

"She looks beautiful." I said aloud, not realising I had said it out loud,

"Mate, it's Christmas, girls will be drinking, you'll be drinking, don't worry, someone will help you take your mind off Buckton." Heath said smugly before heading towards Bianca who was approaching us, I sighed, I didn't want any other girl, I just wanted Charlie.

**Charlie's POV:**

Ruby, Leah and I arrived at the beach party, Leah had shipped VJ off to her mother's house so she could make the most of her Christmas night.

Bianca had come over to say hello, but quickly left again, I followed where she was going to see Heath, Casey and Brax.

Brax looked so hot, he was wearing faded black jeans, and a dark green, smart shirt, the top few buttons undone, revealing his '_Blood and Sand' _tattoo which was so damn sexy.

I quickly looked away, not wanting to open that book again, I turned back to Ruby who had her eyes fixated on me, her eyebrows raised, a huge grin on her face,

"What?" I asked.

"I see Brax is here." She replied smugly.

"Oh is he? I didn't notice."

She laughed at me dramatically, "Oh please, Charlie! I just watched you checking him out!"

"I was not 'checking him out'!" I retorted, she laughed more,

"Awww, you two would look so cute and Christmassy together, you're wearing red, he's wearing green."

"Oh shut it Ruby." I laughed at her before quickly turning around to look at Brax again, he caught my eye and smiled, I blushed, I didn't return the smile, instead I turned back around to Ruby,

"Oh this is ridiculous." She said, "Your face is almost the colour of your dress, mother." I hit her arm gently with the clutch bag I was carrying,

"Would you quit it?" I asked, she shook her head and handed me some mistletoe, I laughed, "Shouldn't you be saving this for Casey?" I asked smugly,

"Naah, we don't need mistletoe as an excuse." She winked at me, I laughed,

"Well, I guess I'll go and say hello to Brax then." I said, she laughed,

"Sure! 'Cause you're just gonna be saying hello."

I began to walk towards Brax, I turned back around at Ruby's comment and winked at her, I held the mistletoe in my right hand, out of view so Brax wouldn't see it, I didn't want to use it if things with us ended in an argument, which I hope didn't, it was Christmas, I was lonely, and by god, I wanted him back.

I smiled as I walked over to him, he noticed me come over now and smiled back at me, Casey spoke first,

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Case." I replied, he smiled before heading over to Ruby, I watched him leave before turning back to Brax,

"You look gorgeous." He stated, I blushed slightly at his forwardness before regaining my composure,

"Thanks, you don't scrub up too bad yourself." I was right, he didn't 'scrub up too bad himself', he looked so good, I just didn't want to be _too _forward.

He grinned, "Merry Christmas, Charlie."

I smiled, "Oh yeah, Merry Christmas to you too."

My smile grew as he looked away from me momentarily and out towards the crowd, his eyes came back to mine again and we both laughed awkwardly.

I figured it'd be now or never, I moved my right hand out and raised it, twirling the mistletoe in front of me, Brax now having full view of what it was, he grinned at me, I placed it in my mouth, holding my bag in my left before walking behind Brax, so I was nearest to the car park, he turned around and faced me, I held my right hand out to him, he didn't hesitate, he placed his hand straight in mine, we both smiled. I quickly began to walk towards his car, both of us still holding hands, eager to be with each other again.

We reached his car, the window was open, so I threw my bag into his car, leaving me hands-free. I stood nearest the door, Brax standing in front of me, both of us silent, he dropped my hand and moved it towards my mouth instead, I released the mistletoe from my mouth, and Brax took it in his hand, holding it above his head.

I grinned before I stepped forward and kissed him, on his cheek, I stepped right back this time, now leaning against the car door whilst biting my lip seductively.

"Oh c'mon." He said, I grinned at him. I leaned further back into the door before hitching my dress up slightly, being a tease, I watch Brax mesmerised by such a simple movement.

I watched as he threw the mistletoe aside, and within seconds, he was standing in front of me, his lips on mine, both of our mouths wide open, tongues down each other's throats. He pulled away from me and began to kiss, suck and bite my neck, I felt my whole body shiver as he ran his hand up my thigh and just under my dress.

"Mhm, Brax." I groaned, before pulling his hand out from under my dress,

"You're place or mine?" He asked, having pried his mouth away from my neck.

"I can't wait that long." I replied breathlessly, he grinned at me, he kissed my lips once more before gently pushing me inside and rooting in his pocket to get his keys out.

I laughed as he trembled whilst trying to find the car key, I grinned as I slid my arms around him and began to rub my hands all over his chest, my grin widened as I watched him struggling quite a lot to get the car door open, I began to kiss his neck, he finally managed to get the door open.

He reclined the front driver's seat, that would've probably been more comfortable than just the back seat of the car, I grinned before pushing him aside and climbing into the car, dragging him with me, before slamming the door shut and continuing with our rendezvous.

It was probably up there with one of the quickest times we had had sex, knowing people would be wondering where we got to, I laughed as I watched Brax struggle to put on his boxers, he quickly handed me my underwear,

"Put these on, I don't want anyone else getting a look-in at ya." He said before winking at me.

I laughed before slipping into them, I sat up, and watched as Brax rooted in the glove compartment for something before pulling out a small gift-wrapped box.

He took my left hand and placed the box in it, I smiled up at him curiously,

"This is your Christmas present, I bought it for you a week ago, and then everything happened which kinda, well, y'know-" I nodded, not needing him to explain any further, I knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah I know." He smiled at me, "You didn't have to do this Brax."

"I know, but I wanted to."

I placed the box down beside me and took Brax's hands in mine, he looked at me confused,

"I love you too, Brax." I told him, finally saying it back.

He smiled at me so sweetly, a smile I rarely saw, he was usually giving me a cheeky grin, this smile was loving and warm, and I loved it, he leaned forward, I stopped him and raised my right hand to his cheek, I stroked it,

"You have the cutest smile." I said, his smile widened, and he blushed slightly at my comment, I thought I'd tease him a little,

"I see you blushing, Braxton."

His cheeks reddened further, I grinned, he was so cute, "I am not."

I laughed at him, "Yes you are!" I argued, before running my hand along his cheek before I pulled him closer,

He grinned at me, "Alright, I'll stop now." I said before I leaned forward and we shared a long kiss, Brax pulled away first,

"Now open your present!" He demanded eagerly, I smiled before I began to open it.

My heart fluttered as I opened the outer wrapping to reveal a rectangle black velvet black box with the words Swarovski on it, knowing it would've cost Brax a lot. I opened the box to reveal a gorgeous white gold necklace, a yellow topaz heart pendant was settled at the bottom of the chain, my birthstone, with a silver arrow going through the middle of it, a small sparkling diamond at the end of the arrow. I smiled at how much thought Brax would've put into the gift,

"Brax, it's absolutely beautiful." I smiled, I was in awe with how much of a romantic he could be, and he sure had great taste.

"Just like you." He replied, I felt myself blush.

"It must've cost you a small fortune." I added.

Again, he came back with another witty comment,

"You're worth every penny."

I felt my cheeks burn up insanely, Brax grinned at me, his turn to tease,

"Yeah, I see you blushing, Buckton." I laughed, Brax soothed me by placing his hand at the base of my neck and using his thumb, he began to stroke my cheek before pulling me in for a deep kiss.

"Can you put it on for me?" I asked as I removed the necklace from the box,

"Sure." He replied, he took the necklace off me, I held my hair up, out of the way as he did so, he finished clasping it shut, and planted a soft kiss on my neck, sending shivers down my spine, I let my hair go and moved on top of him,

"I know just how to thank you." I said seductively, he was quick to brush me off,

"Oh no you don't. People are gonna wonder where we are, we've got a Christmas party to get to, there's food to eat, dancing to be done, and alcohol to drink."

I laughed at him before nodding, "Alright then, you better be worth the wait." He smirked before kissing my lips and putting his shirt on before putting his jeans and belt on outside the car, me on the other hand, had to squirm my way back into my dress, in the small space the car allowed.

I left my shoes in the car, and grabbed Brax's hand to walk back down towards the beach, he halted, I turned around and looked at him,

"Shoes?" He asked.

"I don't need shoes if I'm dancing." I replied smugly, he grinned at me and began to walk again, letting me lead him back towards the beach, before I stopped this time, he looked at me questioningly,

"I have a present for you too, it's back at my place though, so you'll have to wait till later." I smiled at the thought of giving it to him, I really hoped he'd like it.

He smiled, "Oooh." He said enthusiastically, "But who says I'm coming back to yours?" He asked smugly, he started the game,

"Oh that's fine, quite hot tonight though, isn't it? Looks like I'll be sleeping alone tonight, naked."

I observed as he face changed colour slightly, but he didn't say anything, still playing the game, I laughed before tugging on his hand and leading him back down towards the beach.

He dropped my hand as we got closer to people, he must've thought I wanted to keep our relationship a secret again, I stretched my arm out towards him and entwined my fingers in his again, we both smiled at each other before heading over to Ruby, Casey, Bianca and Heath,

Ruby grinned at me, "So, where were you two?" She asked, after seeing us holding hands, I dropped Brax's hand this time,

"We were just talking." I replied, nonchalantly.

"I don't doubt it, which quickly turned into something more by the looks of your lipstick." Ruby replied smugly, I ran my hand around my lips, attempting to get rid of the smudged lipstick, I wonder why Brax didn't tell me, unless Ruby was lying?

"Brax, is that a hickey?" Casey asked, as he squinted and pointed to Brax's neck, I laughed, knowing exactly how he got it, I probably bit him a little too hard, I glanced at Brax to see him pull up the collar of his shirt, trying to hide it,

"Bro, plus you're belt isn't going through all the slots, actually, I think it's going through just two." Heath pointed out, I burst out laughing by this point, the both of us had just been obviously ratted out, all four of them knew what we had just done, "Where?" Heath asked eagerly, Brax shot him a look,

"Mate, really?"

Heath smirked at me, thinking I was embarrassed, I proved him wrong, "His car, the driver's seat." I said smugly, Heath's smile dropped quickly, Brax laughed,

"Didn't think ya had it in ya." He whispered so lowly only I could hear it, I turned to him and winked.

"Brax, seriously, fix your belt." Heath added, Brax nodded before proceeding to taking off his belt and putting it on properly,

"OH SERGEANT BUCKTON, HE'S GONNA EXPOSE HIMSELF, OH STOP HIM!" Colleen yelled, like a siren, informing everyone, thank goodness the music was so loud no-one else heard, those 6 of us who did, ended up laughing at her,

I regained my composure, "No, no Colleen, I assure you he wasn't, he just didn't put it on right when he got ready earlier on." I replied, not needing Colleen to know we just had sex in his car or the whole world would know by tomorrow morning.

She nodded at me unsurely, "Well, being your boyfriend I think you should keep him on a tighter leash."

I looked over at Brax who had finally done up his belt and was now trying to hold back his laughter, "Don't worry, I will." I winked at her, she gave me a disapproving look before she turned and walked away.

We all laughed again before Bianca spoke, "Oooh, where'd that bling come from around your neck?"

"Oh, that's gorgeous." Ruby added as she inspected the necklace.

I smiled, "Brax bought it for me." I felt Brax's presence behind me, he snaked his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my left shoulder,

"Looks expensive." Heath said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "And what if it was?" Brax asked, "She's worth it."

I smiled at the four of them before I wriggled out of Brax's grasp and turned around to face him, I leaned closer and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss, and of course, Ruby interrupted us,

"Okay, as cute as you may be together, you're my mom, and I don't wanna see this." She said, gesturing to me and Brax. We both simply laughed at her before I took Brax's hand and led him to the centre of the 'dance floor' created by quite a few people.

"Lipstick, really?" Brax asked, as he placed his hands on my waist, mine around his neck as our bodies moved in rhythm together, "You could've just topped it up." He added, I raised my eyebrows at him,

"Is that really coming from you, belt-guy?" I asked smugly, he grinned before we both leaned in and shared another passionate kiss, this time with no interruptions.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie came over and pulled be away from the boys,

"Charlie. I'm talking to the boys." I protested she slipped her left arm around my neck and slid her right towards my jeans, I grabbed her hand and held onto it, pulling it away,

"I think the boys can wait." She slurred, she'd had a fair bit to drink, and so had I, not too much not to drive though. "I want you to take me home." She said, I grinned at her, the boys whistled and jeered, I let her grab my hand and quickly lead me over to Ruby,

"Rubes we're gonna head off now, don't be home too late." Charlie told Ruby, referring to the time, after all it was already 2:30am, and Charlie and I both knew we'd be up for at _least _another hour.

"Oh please, like you'll even notice what time I get back, you'll be too busy." Ruby retorted, I laughed, so did Charlie.

Charlie tugged on my hand and began pulling me up the hill towards my car again, she stopped,

"What?" I asked, wondering why she was delaying.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Mr. Braxton, are you going to do dirty things to me tonight?" She asked, yup, I think it's safe to say, she drank way more than I did.

"That depends, have you been a naughty girl?" I asked, she nodded before biting my lip, then kissing my jaw-line, making her way up to my ear,

"Very naughty." She whispered, I grinned before kissing her lips, and this time, it was my chance to drag her towards the car.

We arrived soon after at Charlie's house, I wanted to win the game I'd started from earlier on,

"C'mon then Braxton, let's roll." She said, I laughed.

"Actually I think I'm gonna head home, I'm a little tired." I replied, she laughed knowing what I was doing,

"Alright." She replied before she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, she slipped her shoes on before picking up her bag and strutting towards her house, being sure to shake her backside as she did so, I laughed as she failed miserably, she was so drunk she ended up stumbling all over the place, I watched in interest as she dropped her bag to the grass, she turned around to face me with a cheeky grin on her face, the grin widened as she bit her lip and began to unzip her dress, from the side, all the way down, I watched in awe, mesmerised by her sexiness.

I felt myself grow extremely hard, she began to peel back the dress from the top to reveal her red lacy strapless bra and I was gone, I jumped out of the car and locked it before heading over to her. Number 1) I sucked at the games, she was so sexy she always managed to win. Number 2) She was giving the whole neighbourhood a strip-tease, and that should only be for me, and Number 3) My jeans had become way too tight for me to handle, and I needed her, as soon as.

She grinned as I rushed towards her before picking her bag up in my left hand and picking her up in my right,

"Oooh, demonstration of strength is it? Toting me away with just one arm?" She asked, I laughed at her before placing her down so I could open the door, once I did so, I threw her stuff down on the kitchen floor and picked her up, heading for her bedroom,

"Miss Buckton you naughty, naughty girl, you could be arrested for that! Exposing yourself in public, tutut." I said seductively, she grinned.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" She asked as she threw herself on the bed waiting for me to join her,

"I'll show you." I replied before joining her on her bed for a night of passion.

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this one and please review! (:_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, sorry for the little delay, this chapter isn't so great but I hope you enjoy it, sorry if there's any mistakes, I just uploaded as soon as. (:_

**Chapter 18.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up beside Brax, my body entangled in his, although he was laying on top of me, squishing me, "Brax." I groaned, slapping him, trying to wake him up, he didn't stir.

"Brax, BRAX!" I yelled, he moaned slightly,

"Mhm, what?"

"Can't...breathe." I wheezed dramatically, he quickly rolled off me,

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I laughed before rolling on top of him,

"That's alright, baby." He smiled before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my lips lightly. "Oh, you're present!" I squealed before reaching across to my bedside drawer and pulling out the envelope for two tickets to Bali. They would've cost a fortune but thank goodness Watson's sister works for the travel agency so I got a great deal.

A huge smile covered his face as he opened the envelope, "Charlie, this is way too much." I smiled before touching the necklace he bought me and saying,

"And this wasn't?"

I squealed as he flipped me over and lay over me, "You're the best girlfriend ever." He said before pecking my lips, I giggled, "And we'll have a great time."

"No." I told him sternly before pushing him off me and sitting up,

"No?"

"Yeah, you always spoke about how Bali would be a good surf trip, so don't take me, take a surfer."

"But I wanna take you."

"Take me if you want by all means, waste my money then." I said cheekily, trying to guilt-trip him before crawling out of the bed and putting on some underwear and my dressing gown,

"You're cruel, y'know that?"

"Love you." I said cheekily before winking at him and heading outside, "Oh, and you better go home and get packing, your flight leaves tonight, babe."

I smiled lightly as he appeared from my bedroom in his boxers, "Heath." He said, I smiled lightly, "Although, it's a four-day trip, not sure if I'll be able to live with that."

I laughed before kissing his lips, "I'm sure you can manage."

_-Airport.-_

"I'm gonna miss you." I told Brax as my arms hung around his neck, he smiled down at me before kissing my forehead,

"I'm gonna miss you too, babe."

I returned his smile before pulling his head towards mine as we indulged in a passionate kiss, "Oh guys, give it a rest." Said Heath, "C'mon Brax, Bali awaits."

Brax and I smiled against each other's lips before parting, "You gonna get home okay?" Brax asked sweetly, I laughed at him,

"I should think so." I grinned before kissing his lips again, "You two lovebirds enjoy yourself." I winked before giving Heath a quick hug and kissing Brax again before leaving and heading back to my car.

_-Next day, Day 1 without Brax.-_

I woke up to an empty bed and instantly the feeling hit me, I missed Brax so much already and he'd only been gone for a night. I sighed heavily before grabbing my phone and texting Bianca,

'_Boyfriend's away, so is your love interest, wanna meet up?'_

I got an instant reply, laughing at it, _'Excuse you, Buckton, Heath Braxton is not my love interest, I'll have you know, we're just friends, but yes, let's meet up, I'm bored!'_

'_Pfft, you keep telling yourself that, and diner, 1 hour?'_

'_See you then.'_

I smiled before putting my phone back down and heading off to get ready to meet Bianca.

"Ah, hey there stranger!" She greeted me as I sat down opposite her at the table, "Beginning to forget what you look like." She teased.

"Shut up, you only saw me the other day at the Christmas party."

"Uh-huh, and what did you do on Boxing Day?"

"Nothing, it was a lazy day." I informed her quietly.

"Lazy day spent in bed?" She kept going, I nodded, "Not much of a lazy day if you spent most of it having sex."

"Bianca!" I screeched before hitting her arm, "And not the _whole _day I'll have you know, because Brax had to leave for a bit to go and pack."

"Whatever, _majority _of the day then." She corrected, I nodded.

"You're just extremely jealous of my sex-life." I teased her, she blushed, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She bit her lip, "Bianca Scott, you talk to me, now." I demanded.

"Alright, there might be a slight chance, an absolutely tiny one, that Heath and I are more than friends, just a little."

I raised my eyebrows as my mouth dropped open, "What on earth did you get up to on Boxing Day?"

"Nothing, it was more Christmas Day." I laughed at her, "But I don't really know where things stand with us."

I laughed at her, "Well, you can find out when they get back."

I grinned as my phone buzzed, hoping it was a certain something,

'_Oh Buckton, we miss you so much, mwah mwah mwah, smooch, smooch.'_

I sighed as I knew Heath had taken Brax's phone and text me from it, "Who's that?" Bianca asked.

"Your idiot lover." I told her before showing her the text to which she laughed.

_-Day 2 without Brax.-_

I woke up at 4am to a text from Brax;

'_Sorry babe, that was Heath messing around x'_

I groaned before throwing my phone across the room and falling back to sleep.

I woke up at 11am this time and picked my phone up, sending a message to Brax:

'_You idiot, I think you forgot about the time difference, waking me up at 4am, and this is the only text you're getting because texting to a fricken Indonesian island is gonna cost me a bloody fortune.'_

'_:( thought I'd be worth at least two texts, but I see how this is, and I bet you weren't sleeping anyway, you've been missing me too much ;)'_

'_Maybe ;) yeah, well, you see, your girlfriend has particular needs that have to be satisfied, so you hurry home and sort those.'_

'_Just got back to the hotel, surf was amazing, don't worry, can't wait to get back to you, Heath's disgusted, not many hot chicks out her for him to get his claws into.'_

'_Glad you're enjoying it, ah yes, speaking of the muppet... Him and Bianca.'_

'_What? When?'_

'_Christmas Day, she said.'_

'_Interesting'_

'_Yeah, listen babe, this really is gonna be costing us so much so I'm gonna go and do something productive with my life, like take a nice hot shower...naked.'_

I grinned as I awaited his reply, _'You are SUCH a damn tease, god are we gonna be busy when I get back, bye.'_

I smiled before rolling over in my bed and drifting off to sleep again, my day spent catching up on some much needed sleep.

_-Day 3 without Brax.-_

A day not well-spent, used for getting through movie boxsets.

_-Day 4, he's coming home!-_

I grinned as I glanced at my watch '5pm', they were due to board the plane soon, my phone started ringing and a huge smile covered my face as Brax's name flashed across the screen,

"_Hey you!" _I buzzed as I answered the phone, he groaned, _"What's up?" _

"_Babe, there's a problem over here, all flights are cancelled, I mightn't be home for another good few days."_

My heart sank, _"W-what?"_

"_I'm sorry baby, I won't be home for a while."_

"_But I miss you." _I moaned.

He laughed a little, _"I miss you too."_

"_Does that mean you won't be back for New Years?"_

"_I don't know, babe, I hope I will."_

"_Okay, well, ring me when you are coming home, I love you."_

"_Will do, love you too."_

I sighed before hanging up and slumping on the couch, I was barely coping without him for four days, let alone another god knows how many.

I sighed again before going into my room and collapsing onto my bed.

_-2 days later.-_

I entered the house, sighing once again, it's all I seemed to do these days, well, because I missed Brax, and it really didn't look like he'd be home by tomorrow, and tomorrow was New Years Eve.

"Ah, hello mother dearest, it's about time you got back."

I smiled as I sat down on the couch next to Ruby, "It's not that late, Rubes."

"Eh, it's half 9, Charlie, you're not normally out that late."

"Hm, okay."

"Anyway, time to stop sulking, we're having some mother/daughter time, involving a DVD marathon, so, go and get your jammies on then get back out here."

I grinned before kissing her forehead and hurrying off to get changed.

I walked back into the living room, Ruby sending me funny glares, "Okay, I said jammies, not skimpy underwear."

I laughed at her, "Ruby, it's shorts and a top, they may be silk, but hey."

"Obviously for Brax's benefit." She winked.

"Yeah, but he's not here now." I replied before pulling my dressing gown around myself tighter,

"You okay?" She asked as I sat down beside her, I nodded,

"I'm fine, I just miss him, that's all."

"I know you do, that's what tonight is for, to take your mind off it."

I smiled before kissing her cheek as we began watching the movies.

An hour or so later there was a knock on the door, we both groaned, we had gotten very, _very _comfortable and didn't want to move, "You go." Ruby moaned.

"No, you go." I told her.

I sighed before getting off the couch and heading towards the door, I squealed at the sight I saw before jumping right into his arms, he instantly supported me as I wrapped my arms around his waist, he grinned as I planted kisses all over his face, he laughed and placed me down on the kitchen counter, standing in between my legs, "Well hello to you too." Brax said.

"I missed you so much." I told him before pulling him into a hug.

He laughed before kissing my neck, "I can tell, and I missed you too, hence why I literally just Heath off, and came straight here."

I smiled up at him as we parted and stared into each other's eyes, "Go on then."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

He grinned before lowering his lips on mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth, showing me just how much he missed me.

Brax moaned slightly as we parted, "What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm exhausted babe, flying really takes it outta ya."

I smiled lightly, "Don't be expecting any leniency from me, we've got a reunion to be had."

He grinned before kissing my lips lightly, "I wasn't expecting any." He said cheekily, just as Ruby walked in, she had changed.

"I'm gonna go." She announced,

"Where Rubes? It's late."

"I'm gonna stay at Casey's tonight, I don't want to hear your reunion."

I laughed as she scurried out of the house.

"I see you're wearing the necklace." Brax grinned, pointing to my neck, I nodded and grinned,

"Yeah, I love it." A smile covered his face as he kissed my lips again, I parted and bit my lip as I untied my dressing gown to reveal my 'skimpy' underwear as Ruby said, but it wasn't, his eyes widened slightly before he quickly shut the front door and turned back to me,

"Mr. Braxton, I recon you should take me to bed."

"I recon I should too." He said cheekily before taking me in his arms and carrying me into my bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the lovely reviews, hope you enjoy this one(:_

_x-x_

**Chapter 19.**

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie and I both walked tiredly into the diner, after all, we didn't get much sleep last night, we spent into the very early hours of the morning doing...stuff.

She grinned as I took a seat opposite her, "Oh yeah? What're you grinning at?"

"You look so tired." She teased before gently stroking my cheek.

"I am." I moaned before kissing her hand as she withdrew it and placed it back on the table.

"Well, let's just say, you can sleep when you're dead, you can't do what we were doing when you're dead." She grinned, I nodded,

"But I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so I might have to get some shut-eye before then."

"Yeah, I recon you should go home, take a nap before tonight, after all, it's New Years' Eve."

"I suppose, wanna join me?" I asked, innocently.

She scoffed, "Brax, I couldn't possibly take any more this morning."

"Jesus, what do you take me for? I need a break too! I meant just sleeping in the same bed, woman!"

She laughed, "Babe, the two of us sharing a bed without doing...stuff. I don't see it happening."

"Yeah, me either." I laughed as Leah came over to take our orders.

"Morning lovebirds." Heath grinned as he leaned over our table.

"Morning." Charlie and I groaned.

"Aww, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of yas were up late last night, having a good catch-up in the bedroom."

"Glad you know better then, Heath." I commented.

He winked at me before kissing Charlie's cheek, "What was that for?" She asked.

"A thank you for the trip, Buckton, and, if you ever get tired of Brax, I'll have you, and you can shower me with plenty of trips to Bali." He said cheekily.

"Unlucky for you she'll never get tired of me, eh?" He smirked,

"Oh, says who?" Charlie grinned.

"Please babe, you'll never get tired of this sex-bomb." I told her before gesturing up and down my body, causing her to laugh.

Heath kissed my cheek too, "And what was that for?" I asked him.

"Thanks for taking me on the trip, babycakes." Charlie laughed at his stupidity, "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, catch yas later." He saluted us before heading out of the diner.

"I never actually asked, Brax, how was the trip?" Charlie asked.

"It was amazing, thank you so much." I smiled before leaning across the table and kissing her lips,

"Good surf?"

"Great surf."

"Nice hotel?"

"Great hotel."

"Nice girls?" She said subtly before glancing away, I laughed,

"Nah, you're the only girl for me." I winked before kissing her hand, causing her to blush.

_x-x_

**Ruby's POV:**

I laughed as Charlie stepped out of her room, gently tugging her dress down as she did so, "What?" She asked as she left her room.

"Someone's out to impress." I grinned as I looked down at her outfit, she was wearing black stilettos, smoky make-up, her hair was done up in a neat bun and she was wearing a navy blue dress, tight around her bust but flowed into a loose skirt, Brax's favourite dress no doubt.

"I am not." She defended, "You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup." I winked before we both left the house.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as I walked into Angelo's for the New Years' do, it was jam-packed already and it was only 8pm. My smile deepened as I caught a glimpse of Brax behind the bar, he looked up and smiled as I walked towards him.

"Wow, this place is booming." I told Brax before leaning over the bar and kissing his lips,

"I know." He grinned as I sat down on the bar stool and looked up at him, "Gotta love your daughter for coming up with the idea eh." I nodded, "She's a clever child, wonder where she gets that from?" Brax questioned teasingly.

"Hmm, yeah so do I." I grinned.

"Yeah, must be from her Dad eh." Brax's face registered remorse as soon as the words left his mouth, I silently bit my lip before looking down, "I'm sorry Charlie, I eh, I didn't mean anything by that."

"No, no, it's fine, I know you didn't." I smiled up at him,

"I'm sorry." He said again before reaching over the bar and holding out his hands, I placed my petite hands in his large ones,

"Stop apologising, babe, I know you didn't mean it."

"Good, because she obviously gets it from her mom, because her mom is smart and beautiful too."

"Is she now?"

He grinned, "Yes she is, and she's all mine."

"Oh really? Really?" I asked teasingly, the grin on his face widened as he dropped my hands and walked around the bar so he was standing right in front of my stool,

"Hell yeah she is." He said confidently before placing his hands on my waist as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Woah, hey, hey, hey!" Bianca interrupted us, we parted and rested out cheeks against each other's as we glared in her direction, wondering what the interruption was for,

"Guys, it's not 12am yet." She continued.

"And what?" Brax grinned before pulling me off the stool and sitting down, lifting me onto his lap, Bianca groaned, "You're so jealous." Brax teased before kissing my cheek.

"I am not, I'm perfectly happy being single." Bianca frowned as Brax and I grinned at her, "And what are you both grinning at?"

"About that..." I began.

"About what? Charlotte Buckton, you tell me what you meant right now." She demanded, I grinned.

"Oooh, Charlotte, it's getting serious now." Brax teased her.

"Shut up, Darryl!" She demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need for that." Brax told her, I laughed before loosely wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

"Come on then, tell me what you're referring to." She directed at Brax and I, I nudged him, giving him the signal that he had to tell her,

"You and Heath." He winked.

"CHARLIE!" Bianca squealed, "You told him?"

I bit my lip before nodding, "He's my boyfriend, Bianca, he gets these things outta me." I defended.

"Oh I bet." She sighed.

"Plus, he's Heath's brother, he was gonna find out soon enough."

She nodded, "I suppose."

"Hey dudes." Heath grinned as he approached the three of us,

"Heeeey Heath." I grinned, he looked at me suspiciously,

"How much have you had to drink already?"

"I have had nothing I'll have you know!" I informed him, feigning offence in my voice.

"Oh sure, this one's gonna have fun with you tonight." Heath smirked nodding at Brax,

"Please, we have fun every night." I informed him, Brax grinned,

"Ohh yeah." He added before kissing my cheek. "I better get back to work." Brax said before easing me off his lap and standing up,

"I'll help." I announced, receiving odd glares from Bianca, Brax and Heath.

"_You _are going to help me work?" Brax asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied before dragging his hand and walking off, managing to catch something Heath said before we left,

"Looks like we're being left alone." I turned around and caught Bianca's eye, I winked at her before turning back around.

I smiled as Brax and I left them both to it.

_x-x_

I smiled to myself as I stepped onto the balcony at Angelo's, the breeze immediately caressing my face as it glided through my hair.

I jumped as Brax wrapped his arms around my waist, he kissed my neck once before resting his chin on my shoulder, "What's up with you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, just wanted a bit of air." I turned around and smiled up at him, he placed a small kiss on my nose,

"You look very hot tonight." Brax grinned as he gently pushed me back into the railings, moving his body as close to mine as possible,

"You don't look too bad yourself." I winked before closing the gap between us and kissing his lips.

He groaned as he pulled away, "Do you know how hard it is to resist you right now?" He whispered,

"Don't resist me then." I whispered back, causing him to laugh lightly.

"Come with me." He said as a cheeky grin covered his face, he took my hand and walked back through Angelo's and into his office.

I squealed as we stepped into his office, Brax slamming and locking the door shut behind us before placing me down on his bare desk, which he had already cleared, as if by magic, either that or he knew he'd attempt to seduce me at some point tonight, and then have his wicked way with me on his office desk.

", you seem very prepared." I grinned before I began to unbutton his dark blue shirt, I laughed slightly at how the two of us matched,

"Nah, just thinking ahead." He replied cheekily as I eased his shirt off his shoulders and pushed it to the floor, I planted small kisses along his _Blood and sand _tattoo as he pulled down the zip on my dress before lifting it over my head.

"God Brax, what way have you put your belt on?" I moaned as I fiercely fought with the buckle to get it undone.

"Way to kill the moment, Charlie, gosh." He said cheekily before he undid it himself, I pushed his hands away and began unbuttoning his jeans as he unclasped my bra.

"You're so sexy." He whispered as he began kissing my neck, I laughed before kissing his cheek,

"Aren't you lucky I'm all yours then." I grinned as I pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor.

He pushed me back onto the desk so I was lying down so he could remove my underwear before he crawled over me and pushed himself inside me.

"Oh Brax." I moaned before clawing at his back as he buried himself into me and began to thrust harder.

"Uuh Charlie."

"Brax, you in there?" One of the waiters yelled before knocking on the door, I covered his mouth as he was about to reply,

"Don't you dare stop, don't you dare." I warned him.

He laughed before kissing up my body until he met my lips, "Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning to." He grinned before he began to suck on my neck.

"God Brax, you make me so hot." I moaned as I felt my orgasm building up inside me,

"I can tell." He replied out-of-breath before rocking inside me harder,

"Uuuh, oh Brax!" I yelled as I rode out my orgasm, Brax doing the same a matter of seconds later.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events." I smirked at Brax as I finished putting my underwear on before slipping into my dress and stilettos,

"It most certainly was." He smiled as he buttoned up his shirt, "How'd you recon the two lovers outside are going?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but I recon come 12am, they'll be eating each other for breakfast."

Brax laughed as I attempted to tuck away the stray bits of hair, I squealed as he slapped my backside as I unlocked the door and headed back outside, pulling on his hand as he followed close behind me.

_x-x_

_-Almost 12am.-_

Brax and I both laughed as we saw Heath and Bianca kissing in the corner of Angelo's in one of the booths, well, when I say 'kissing' I mean eating the faces off each other.

"Shouldn't you be waiting till 12?" Brax yelled over at them, I laughed as Bianca removed her hand from Heath's face to show him the finger before she went back to kissing Heath.

I grinned as Brax turned around to face me, both of us eagerly waiting for 12am to arrive.

"10." Everyone began, "9...8...7...6...5...4...3..." I laughed as Brax lifted himself off the ground and quickly hopped over the bar, landing right in front of my stool, "2...1..." My smile grew as Brax had pulled me off my stool and into his arms upon the announcement of '1', I looked up into his deep green eyes,

"Happy New Year, sexy." He said before pulling my body into his.

"Happy New Year, you." I managed to tell him before the both of us became locked in our passionate New Years' kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as Brax walked out of my bedroom, his hair all ruffled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Morning you." He smiled before leaning down and pecking my lips.

"Morning grumpy." I smiled as he sat down,

"Grumpy?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're always grumpy in the mornings."

"Not when I wake up next to you, I'm not." He winked.

I laughed at him, "I'm so flattered, bagged myself such a charmer I have."

"Well, I aim to please, and yes, yes you have." He grinned.

"So long as you're not using it on any other girl, I don't mind." I told him before kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry, you're the only one for me." He grinned again.

"There's some breakfast in the kitchen." I told him.

"Oh, you made breakfast?" I nodded proudly, "Successfully?" he asked, I nodded again, "Congratulations beautiful, you've finally cooked bacon and eggs without burning it."

"Aw thanks honey."

He smirked before going outside and getting his breakfast.

I laughed as he came back in with a cup of coffee and a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast, "Quit laughing at me, I'm a growing man and I need my food." He winked.

"Uh-huh." I replied unconvinced.

"Oi." He told me before kicking my leg under the table.

"Ouch!" I exaggerated the impact the tiny, light kick had on me, "You better kiss that better for me later."

"Don't worry you... I will." He raised his eyebrows suggestively before he began eating his breakfast.

"BRAX, CHARLIE!" Ruby squealed as she ran into the house, Casey following close behind her,

"Yeah?" I asked Ruby as she came in.

"Charlie, can we use your car? Big sale...we need to go to the City." She puffed.

"Eh, sorry baby, it's being repaired, problemo with the brake pads."

"Brax?" Ruby asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"Eh...no." Brax grinned up at them.

"Pleaaaase." She asked.

"No, I've seen both of your driving skills and I don't trust you with my baby."

I nudged him, "Oi, I thought I was your baby."

"You are, I can have more than one." He smirked before kissing my forehead.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby yelled, "Brax, please!"

"Nah." He replied again before looking up at her, and by god he was in for it, Ruby was giving him the puppy-dog eyes, knowing they didn't work on me, "Yes, alright, I'll just get my keys." Brax groaned before walking into my bedroom. "CHARLIE, where are my jeans?" He yelled as he re-emerged from my bedroom.

"Eh..." I began before looking around the lounge.

"That's gross." Ruby groaned, "We'll wait outside." She told us before she grabbed Casey's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Here!" I told him before finding them on the couch and throwing that at him, accidentally throwing my bra with them, he held the bra up before raising his eyebrows suggestively, I felt myself blush,

"Aw, look at that blush." He teased before kissing my cheek as he dug about for his keys.

"You need to learn to resist her." I told him.

"I know, believe me, I'm tryin'." Brax grinned before pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"BRAX HURRY UP!" Ruby yelled before walking into the living room to find us in a passionate kiss, "Oh man." She mumbled before quickly walking over to us, removing the keys from Brax's hand and running back out the front, I smiled against Brax's lips before walking backwards to the bathroom,

"Shower?" he asked seductively with raised eyebrows, I bit his lip and nodded before slamming the bathroom door shut behind us.

_x-x_

Ruby, Casey, Brax and I were all lounging around in the living room, watching yet another movie.

"Baby, we've got to move sometime." I groaned to Brax as he gently drew circles on my back,

"No, let's just keep watching movies." He smirked as he kissed my forehead,

"Yeah okay." I told him before wrapping my arm tighter around him as I buried my head further into his chest, breathing in his gorgeous scent.

"You hungry?" Brax asked as his hand travelled up my top, resting against my bare flesh around the waistband of my shorts.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"How about I go and get some Chinese food?"

"Mhm, yeah, I'd like that." I smiled up at him.

"Me too." Ruby chimed in.

"Okay, well I'll go get it, you stay here." I grinned before kissing his cheek,

"Thank you."

"That's alright babe, the usual, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll come with you." Casey said before separating himself from Ruby and standing up with Brax.

Brax grinned before leaning over me and kissing my lips as he got up and put his shoes on, "Brax!" I yelled.

"Uh-huh?"

"Keys." I grinned as I held them up in the air.

"Thanking you." He smiled before kissing the top of my head from behind as he took the keys out of my hand and headed towards his car.

_x-x_

I smiled excitedly as there was a knock on the back door, it would be Brax with my food, I ran towards the back door, "Did you forget your key or something?" I asked before opening the door, shocked by who was at the other side, causing me to freeze.

"So Braxton has a key to your place, eh?" Jake asked as he stepped forward, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I knew was that I couldn't run, and that's all I could do right now, I hoped Brax would come through the door, drop the Chinese food and rescue me, but he wasn't here, he was nowhere near.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I came back to Charlie's, the front door was open, I frowned before entering the house, "Charlie?" I yelled, "Ruby?" Casey yelled that time.

_No reply._

"CHARLIE!" I yelled, again, no reply.

I placed the food on the kitchen counter before walking into the living room, Casey following me, I frowned as I looked at the two tipped over chairs and broken vase on the floor, I didn't think much of it, what attracted my attention was the note on the floor, I picked it up, feeling confused and physically sick at the words I was reading, the note was from Charlie:

_Brax,_

_I'm so sorry, I thought I could be with you, but I can't, I need space, I need time, and I don't need you, I'm sorry, I thought I loved you, but I don't._

_Charlie._

She had left me, left me without a goodbye, without so much as a word, she was gone.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to a pounding sensation in my head, a surge of pain shot up through my leg too. I winced as I began to pry my eyes open, revealing a very dimly lit small room, with me sitting in the corner, battered and bruised.

I raised my tied hands to my head, gently tapping where the pain was coming from, bringing it back down to my level as a warm liquid covered them, blood.

I looked down towards my legs, blood stains all over my clothing, I appear to have lost so much blood, but surely it couldn't have been mine, or I'd be dead by now?

Only then did I notice Ruby gagged and tied in another corner of the room, Bianca in the other, what was this? Some sort of evil attack on the lovers of each Braxton? Surely not.

I jump, startled as the door to the room opens and in walked Jake, Hammer, and another guy. Three men, for three girls, no doubt about what was going to happen next.

"Well hello there sergeant." Jake spat.

"Pretty little thing like you, you're looking rather rough." Hammer added. "Your daughter's looking fine too."

I wanted to speak, I wanted to ask them why, what they wanted with me, to plead with them to let me go, to let Ruby or Bianca go, my little girl, my beautiful little girl, poor and defenceless, but I couldn't, I was gagged, and even if I wasn't, I'm pretty sure fear and pure confusion would have disabled my vocal chords anyway. I cowered back further into the seat as Jake pounded towards me, his fists clenched, he delivered a powerful and painful blow to my head, and once again, everything went black.

_x-x_

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, I hope this one was okay, dramatic I know ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for all the great reviews, not pleased with this one but oh well!_

**Chapter 21.**

**Brax's POV:**

I held the beer bottle steadily as I glared into it, like I was looking into somebody's soul it was that intense.

"Brax...Brax." Casey's voice was distant until he snatched the newly-opened beer bottle from my hands,

"WHAT CASEY?" I yelled.

"Would you stop this?"

"Stop what?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Drinking."

"Casey, that's my first of the day, for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah, and it's only 10am! Brax, your girlfriend is missing, along with mine, and Heath's, and you just sit around here and do nothing about it? I thought you loved Charlie."

"I did." I spat.

"Then what's changed?" He asked.

"This." I growled before throwing him the letter.

"Brax you're stupid to believe it's anything more than a coincidence that she left, she was probably forced to write this letter and you know it."

"Stop with the excuses, Case, she's gone, end of."

"What and you're not gonna fight to get her back? Fight whoever's taken her? What about if it's Jake and Hammer?"

"Casey, just leave it okay? She's gone, just lay off."

I glanced up at him to see his mouth fall open, "Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" I asked before I followed his gaze to see the fling from last night put on her shoes and pick up her bag,

"I'll see you later." She smirked before leaving the house.

"You idiot!" Casey yelled.

"C'mon Case, I have to move on."

"Move on? Charlie's been gone under a day, you owe her that much to at least wait, Brax!"

"Butt out Casey, this is none of your business!"

"But it is my business isn't it? Because they've got my damn girlfriend too!"

I looked towards our front door as I heard a knock, Heath entered followed by two police officers.

"Great." I rolled my eyes before I stood up and motioned to leave.

", please, a minute of your time?" Constable Watson asked as she looked at me worriedly.

"Who's communicating with coppers now, eh?" I directed at Heath.

"When it concerns by girlfriend, and two loonies are involved, yeah, maybe it's time you showed a little care for yours too."

The anger built up inside me as I pushed him up against the wall, my forearm pressed up against his neck, "CARE? I LOVED HER!" I yelled before we were pulled apart by the two cops.

"This isn't helping." Watson yelled before she pushed me away from Heath, "Now sit down and answer our questions."

"Why?" I asked after finally tearing my burning gaze off Heath and replacing it on her.

"To help find your girlfriend."

"She's _not _my girlfriend." I spat.

"Since when?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion, I picked up the letter and handed it to her before picking up my keys, "Brax, please." She pleaded with me, "You might be able to help."

"That's the thing, she walked out, she left me, there's nothing to help with." I told her before leaving the house.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

Judging by the amount of pain I felt, due to how awful I felt too, I'm guessing we've been cooked up in this room for almost two days, and another round of beatings like yesterdays would finish us off in no time.

Although, to be honest, looking over at Bianca and Ruby I appeared to be a little more worse for wear, I was losing more blood, I appeared to be in more pain, and I had no idea why.

My body began to tremble as I heard voices outside, and I knew, I just knew they'd be coming back for round three.

_x-x_

**Heath's POV:**

Casey and I waited eagerly in our living room, having given as much information to the coppers as possible, they seemed hopeful that they would be able to find the girls, we just hoped it would be in time.

It had now been two hours since they left, Watson had promised to call as soon as she heard news, I was getting more anxious by the minute, and so was Casey.

My gaze was focused on my phone, sitting on the table in front of me.

And then it began to ring.

_x-x_

**Ruby's POV:**

I woke up in a hospital bed by the looks of things, my head was spinning as I sat up and looked around, relief washed over me as Heath and Casey walked through the door,

"Afternoon Buckton Junior, how you doing?" He asked before taking a seat next to me, Casey kissed my forehead before taking my hand and sitting on the other side of my bed.

"I'm fine, Heath." I croaked, "What about Charlie? And Bianca?"

Heath smiled, "Bianca was fine, few cuts and scrapes, already brought her home." He frowned before speaking, my heart dropped.

"Heath, what about Charlie?"

"Rubes, she was critical when they brought her in, apparently there's been complications during her surgery."

"Surgery, what for? What on earth does she need surgery for? They didn't beat us that bad!"

"I know, honey, but your mom's worse off in some way, I don't know how or why, and neither do the doctors yet, that's why she's gone for surgery."

I felt panic wash over my body, "Don't worry Rubes, she's a strong one, she'll be alright." Heath smiled just as a doctor entered my room.

"Hey Ruby, you're awake." I smiled and nodded. "I'm Doctor Rhodes, I've been looking after you so far, and I've got some word on your mom."

I sat up in my bed, "Is she alright?" I asked.

He smiled briefly and nodded, "She's gonna be fine, in fact, she's all good and awake now, but it's not all good news, I'm afraid."

"Why? She is okay though, right?"

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with Charlie herself, it's just that, eh..."

"Just tell us!" I yelled, "Sorry." I whispered afterwards, regretting my angry outburst.

"That's alright, eh, Ruby, your mom, well, she was pregnant, and the extent of her injuries caused her to miscarry the baby."

"No." I shook my head, "No." I repeated.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." He smiled a sad, apologetic smile before leaving.

I looked at Casey, "My brother or sister." I whispered, "They can't be dead, they can't." I cried, just as Casey stood up and engulfed me in a hug.

**Heath's POV:**

Upon hearing the doctor's news I quickly stood up and left the room, leaving Ruby to grieve for her unborn sibling.

I whipped out my phone and called Brax,

"_What do you want?" _He answered.

"_Charlie, Ruby and Bianca, they've been found. Jake and Hammer did have them, and they beat them."_

"_B-beat them?" _Brax asked, although he was trying to sound like he didn't care, he couldn't fool anyone.

"_Yeah, listen, Brax you need to get down here."_

"_No, why?"_

"_There's been complications with Charlie's surgery-"_

He interrupted, _"What is she okay?"_

"_Yes, she's okay now, but-"_

"_But nothing, if she's okay, I don't need to come down there."_

"_Brax, there's something you really have to know."_

"_What is it Heath?"_

"_I eh..."_

"_Heath, spit it out!"_

"_No, Charlie needs to tell you herself, so you get down here, now."_

"_No Heath, no, she's not worth my time or effort, just leave me alone." _He finished coldly before the line went dead.

I sighed as I put my phone in my pocket before walking down the corridor to Charlie's room, I knocked gently before opening the door.

"Hey." I smiled gently as I opened the door,

"Heath, hi." Charlie replied before wiping the back of her hand across her face, I knew she had been crying.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"What? About this baby? Don't be, it wasn't planned."

"That doesn't mean it wouldn't have been loved." I told her calmly before pulling up a chair and sitting beside her.

A few tears escaped her eyes, "Why Heath? Why did they come after us? Why did I have to lose our baby?"

I sighed before standing up and wrapping my arms around her, "It's gonna be okay." I whispered before kissing the top of her head,

"Oh god." She cried before pushing me away, "Bianca, and Ruby, they're alright?"

"They're doing good." I smiled before taking her hand in mine.

"Heath, eh, where's-"

"Brax?" Charlie nodded, "He eh, he's not coming."

Her face dropped, "W-why?"

"Remember that letter you wrote?"

"What lett- oh no, he doesn't think I wrote it, I mean, by choice, right?"

I nodded sadly, "Unfortunately he does."

"Why would he think such a thing?"

"Charlie, he loves you, he got scared, upset, worried and lonely when you left, he didn't know what was going on."

"Well if he loves me why isn't he here?" She spat as she looked at me in pure frustration.

"Charlie..."

"I need him, Heath." She whispered before she looked up at me, "And he needs to know about our baby."

"Charlie, I'm sorry, I tried to get him to come, honestly, but he's not having any of it."

She nodded her head, "Fine, I supposed that's it then."

"Don't give up on him, Charlie, please."

"No, he can't do this, he can't expect me to fight for him when he's behaving like this, it-it's wrong, Heath, and it's not fair!"

"I know it isn't, but he's always irrational when he's confused and angry."

"I know, by god I know, I just thought if things would end between us, it would be on better terms."

I was about to reply when my phone rang, Brax. "Speak of the devil." I told her before answering my phone,

"_Hey."_

"_Hey, eh, are you with Charlie?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"_Uh-huh." _I smiled before handing Charlie the phone.

"_Hey." _She said.

"_Hi." _I heard Brax reply. _"I know you're not up to it right now, but when you're out of hospital, you've left a few things at my place, if you can swing by and just pick 'em up as soon as, I'll be grateful."_

"_Well, seeing as it's such an inconvenience for my stuff to be around, I'll get Ruby to pick it up later."_

"_Charlie hang on-"_

"_No, it's all good, the sooner we're out of each other's lives the better I suppose, eh." _

"_Charlie, wait-"_

"_Goodbye, Brax." _Charlie spat before hanging up the phone and handing it back to me,

"Heath I'm tired, can you leave me to get some rest please?" She asked.

I nodded before silently standing and leaving the room, I turned and looked back to see her collapse onto the bed in floods of tears, and I knew there was nobody that would be able to get her through this other than Brax.

_x-x_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! You guys probably didn't like this chapter at all, but bear with me. (:_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for the reviews(: hope you enjoy this one._

**Chapter 22.**

**Charlie's POV:**

_-2 days later-_

Come 4:30pm on that Thursday evening, I was freed from the hospital. They had run all their tests, made sure I was okay, offered me any counselling or help, all of which I declined, I just wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

I held my shoes in my hand as I walked along the beach, the peaceful, cool air engulfing me as I breathed in freedom.

I smiled to myself as I continued to walk, it soon faded at who I saw approaching me, I had planned to ignore him but there was no way of doing that without being too blunt, obvious and bitchy, and I wasn't like that, well, I thought I wasn't anyway-

"Hey Charlie." Brax's voice pulled me away from my stream of consciousness.

"Hi." I replied sharply.

"So eh, Ruby came by to get your stuff yesterday, I didn't think you were serious."

"Yeah." I replied emotionlessly even though the situation was killing me inside, I wasn't going to let Brax see that, "No point delaying the inevitable."

I turned my head slightly to look towards the diner, I looked back to see Brax's eyes filled with anger and hurt, "What happened to your face?" He asked, referring to the bruise that had formed just under my cheekbone.

I thought about my answer, not sure whether he was so stupid not to believe whether I was actually kidnapped and beaten in the first place, or whether he was just delusional, "I walked into a door."

Brax laughed, "You think I'm gonna buy that?"

"Do whatever you want." I told him before walking past him,

"Charlie." He called after me.

"What?" I asked, turning back around to face him.

"Police got 'em, right?" And now I knew he did know truthfully all along, he needed to hear it first-hand, from the victim. I gave him a nod of the head in response. I half turned to walk away again, and once again Brax stopped me, "Can't we talk?"

"I don't think so, I mean, I did want to talk to you in the hospital, but you never came, not once even to see if I was still breathing, then on the phone, I at least thought you cared, but turns out I was just a hindrance on you." I spat.

"Charlie, I-"

He was interrupted by a female presence beside him, "Hey sexy." Brax tore his eyes away from me to look at the girl to his left, his face dropped when he saw her, I frowned, "You up for a replay of Tuesday night?"

I felt myself laugh whilst my eyes went wide, yes, I should've known he couldn't keep it in his pants for even a day, not even a night.

"Sorry, I can't." He replied, the girl simply nodded before walking off.

"Oh wow Brax, that's so classy, you've moved on already. Real smooth, you could've at least waited a night."

"It's not like that." He began, I interrupted before he could continue,

"It's exactly like that." I told him before turning back around, "Oh, and I'll need my house-key back, seeing as you won't be needing it." I added before walking up the sand dunes and towards the diner.

_x-x_

By the time I reached the diner I realised that I didn't want to be there, not where people would talk to me and ask how I was doing or if I wanted some ice cream. I walked and walked until I found myself on Bianca's doorstep, as soon as she opened the door I collapsed into her arms in floods of tears, and as if by magic, she knew, she just knew it was Brax who had caused those tears.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked after I had finally stopped crying, both of us seated at the dining table.

"Everything is so messed up B, Brax moved on already, he slept with someone the exact night I went missing."

Bianca sighed, "He didn't?"

"He did." I confirmed before running a hand over my face.

"Have you spoken to him since on the phone the other day?"

I nodded, "Bumped into him about thirty minutes ago on the beach."

"Ah." She reached out and took my hand, "You sure it's not only Brax you're upset about?"

"What else is there to be upset about?" I asked, confused by her question.

"The baby, Charlie." She prompted me, "How are you doing with that?"

"Well, I've had time to think about that over the past few days and I'm alright. I mean, we weren't ready for a baby together, not even close, and now that I know I meant little if not nothing to Brax, I'm in fact glad I lost the baby, because there'd be nothing worse than bringing up an unloved baby, I couldn't do that again, not after Ruby."

"Charlie, Brax would love your baby so much."

"That's the thing, everyone says he would, but if he can't even be bothered to visit me in hospital or care that I was missing in the first place, I beg to differ."

"But he didn't know you were pregnant."

"Yeah? Neither did I." I snapped.

"Who else knows you lost it?"

"You, Heath, Casey, Leah and Ruby, I can't deal with the sympathy and sorrowful smiles."

"Alright, well if you need me, I'm here."

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "Listen, I've gotta talk to Rubes, so I better head off, bye."

"Okay, well, anytime you need me, you just call, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I gave her a quick hug before leaving and heading home.

_x-x_

I walked into the open front door to see Ruby in the kitchen,

"Hey mum." Ruby grinned.

"Hey baby." I smiled at her. "Listen, Rubes, I actually wanted to tell you that I'm gonna go up to the cabin for a couple of days."

Her smile faded, "What? No, please don't, it's far."

"It's not sweetie, it's only about an hour and a half drive, and I need a bit of time."

"Well, do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"No thanks sweetie, I just need time alone to think and get my head around everything."

"Alright." Ruby said before sending a foul look at someone behind me, "What are you doing here?" She asked cruelly.

I turned around to see Brax in the doorway, "Don't worry, I've just come to give you this." He told me before placing the key on the counter,

"Thanks." I told him, he smiled lightly, the smile trying to cover the truth his eyes held of upset and torment,

"I'll see you around." He told me before leaving the house, I picked up the key and held it tightly in my fist, still warm from Brax's touch. I sighed as I walked into my bedroom before putting it in the drawer as I began to pack a bag for my few days away, after all, I just needed space, and time to think, I would have to push Brax out of my thoughts and out of my mind.

_x-x_

_-The next day-_

I pulled up in the surf club car park, it was 10:30am and Angelo's wouldn't be open yet, I planned to leave the letter behind the counter, and then exit Summer Bay for my break in Reefton Lakes.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I quickly passed through the surf club and up the stairs until I reached the bar, I placed the letter behind the till before turning on my heels, only to bump into the one person I had been trying to avoid at the exit.

"Charlie." Brax stated, his voice full of surprise.

I sighed, "Hi."

"Were you looking for me?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No." I replied quickly.

"Then what are you doing here before opening?"

"I eh... never mind." I went to move past him but he obstructed my way,

"Nah, it was obviously something, go on, say what you have to say."

I smiled at him sadly before staring deeply into his eyes, "That's just it, Brax." I took a deep breath, "There's nothing to say." Then he let me go.

By the time I reached the car park I found Heath waiting by my car, "Heath." I whispered.

"Charlie, you can't go, please don't."

"I'm not going forever."

"Charl-"

"No, I know what you're going to say and I'm sick of people defending Brax and his stupid behaviour! I can't keep fighting for the man I love when he's off sleeping with someone else, and I'm trying to deal with having lost this baby all by myself too, it's too hard."

He smiled sadly before pulling me into a hug, "Alright, just please, wherever you're going, just call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will." I told him before breaking the hug and getting into my car as I started the ignition.

**Brax's POV:**

I watched Charlie walk away from me and down the stairs as fast as she could, he perfume lingering about the restaurant, I groaned before walking behind the bar, finding a letter with her handwriting at the till, _'Brax' _on the front of it.

I opened the white envelope and pulled out the letter,

_Brax,_

_This is the real letter, and it's a letter from me, freely, just me, with no gun being pointed at my head, but I loved you, Brax, I did, I thought we were happy, but you threw it back in my face, I thought you loved me too but you clearly don't, not if you can move on and sleep with someone else that quickly after I was taken from you. I know this doesn't make a difference to our relationship, and to be honest, I don't want it to, because I've seen you for who you really are, and I don't like it one bit. I hope this puts your mind at ease, goodbye Brax,_

_Charlie._

I sighed heavily before picking up the envelope, dipping my hand inside and pulling out a necklace, the same necklace I had bought her for Christmas, and the same necklace she hadn't separated from since the day I put it on her.

I quickly picked up the letter before running from Angelo's in an attempt to find Ruby and know what Charlie meant by 'goodbye', where would she be going, and would she ever come back?

I considered it sheer luck when Ruby walked into the surf club with Casey, "Rubes, thank goodness, where's Charlie?"

"Gone." She replied emotionlessly.

I felt sick. "Gone where?" I whispered.

"Away from here Brax, more like you! Your behaviour has driven my mother away and I hate you for it Brax, you ruin everything!"

"Ruby, please."

"No Brax, you're better off out of everyone's life, your poison!" She yelled at me, her words hurt, more than I knew possible, ever since Charlie and I had started seeing each other, Ruby and I had become extremely close, and I would even go as far as saying that I had started to see her almost as if she was my own child.

"Please Ruby, I love her." I whispered, she looked at me, this time not with anger or hurt, but with pity and hope.

"You don't mess this up, you hear me?" I nodded and smiled as she handed me a piece of paper with where I could only assume Charlie was going.

"Thanks, kid." I told her before kissing her forehead as I left the surf club and towards my car.

_x-x_

After about an almost two hour drive I pulled up beside Charlie's car and some sort of cabin. I played out what I was going to say to her before getting out of the car and nervously walking towards the front door.

I took a deep breath before I raised my hand towards the door, and knocked.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry if there's mistakes, hadn't got time to proof-read. This one's a pretty long 'un but I hope you enjoy it! (:_

**Chapter 23.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I had placed my bag and other items down in the bedroom before taking a stroll around the cabin to familiarise myself with it. I was about to open the back door to go down through the forest and to the lake when I heard a knock on the door. I froze momentarily, wondering if I was hearing things, after all, nobody else should be here, there were no neighbours and I highly doubt I'd have any Summer Bay visitors.

My breath caught in the back of my throat as I opened the door and found Brax at the other side, a faint smile on his face, "Hey", he spoke first.

I stood in silence, staring at him for a while, he shifted on the spot awkwardly until I found my voice, "Hi, eh...come in." I ushered him into the cabin before closing the door behind him and sitting down in the arm chair, he sat opposite me on the couch.

"It's a beautiful place." He smiled after briefly scanning the surroundings.

"Yeah it is." I smiled, "My Dad used to own it, he left it to Ruby and I in his will." Brax nodded and smiled before glancing around again. I waited for him to speak but nothing came, I decided to make the first move, "So eh, what are you doing here, Brax?"

He sighed as he looked down before speaking, "Because I couldn't let you go."

"I don't need this."

He looked up, I could see hurt etched across his face but I was determined not to let it get to me, then I saw his eyes wonder down slightly to the bruise on my cheekbone, then up to the few minor stitches on my forehead, "They stitches?" He asked.

"Yes, now you can either tell me what you're here for, or leave."

"I was devastated, when I got that first letter, it broke my heart, and I was upset and confused, and I couldn't understand why you'd do it", he frowned before running his hands through his hair.

"But it wasn't me Brax, well, not by choice."

"I know that now, but when I first read it I was upset, confused and naive." Brax said quietly. I cleared my throat to prevent the forming lump before running a hand over my stomach, the area where I hurt most, the area I bled from most and the area that now bore the most bruises. "Charlie, I love you." Brax said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He retorted.

"You, sleeping around, how many others were there? Or was it just her?"

Brax began vigorously shaking his head, "Please Charlie, don't throw away what we had."

"According to you I already have." Despite the longing to be back in his arms I had to let him know how much he hurt me by his behaviour.

"Please." He pleaded with me.

"No!" I yelled at him before standing up, "I don't think I can, Brax" I told him, my voice considerably softer than before, "My heart, it's breaking here, and I hate it, and I hate that you can do this to me." I tried to fight back tears as Brax was now standing in front of me, my right hand firmly clasped in between his two large ones. "It's not fair." I whispered.

"I know it's not baby, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Brax told me before taking my other hand and giving it a light squeeze, "But I was stupid and I honestly thought you didn't love me, but if there's any chance you can forgive me, please, please do it." I looked up into his green eyes cloudy with tears before shaking my head and pulling my hands free of his, "Nah, nah, why are you shaking your head?"

"I just, I can't do this now, there's too much on my mind, I need time to think."

"What's there to think about?"

"Just, stuff, stuff you don't know about that's hurting me and I need time."

"What stuff? You can tell me, I can help you, Charlie."

"No, no you can't, because it's all your fault I feel this way in the first place, Jake and Hammer would never have come after me if I didn't get involved with you, they wouldn't have even known I existed."

"Charlie, that's not fair."

"No, I'll tell you what isn't fair, Brax, me having to fight this all on my own, and them taking in pleasure, so much pleasure in what they did to me, Bianca and Rubes, the success of what they did!"

The expression on Brax's face was replaced with disgust, "Charlie what did they do to you?" I rubbed the back of my neck before looking up at him, "What did they do?" He repeated.

"Nothing." I spoke shortly before taking a few steps away from him, he closed the distance between us again and reached his hand out towards my face, gently running his thumb along the bruise,

"That's not nothing." He whispered before reaching out to kiss my forehead but I slapped his hand away and pushed his body away from mine.

"Just leave me alone." I pleaded before bursting into tears and fleeing the house, running through the grassy land and the forest until I reached the lake.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I sat in the cabin for just under ten minutes alone, deciding Charlie would need some space before she had to look at my lying, cheating face again.

I took a deep breath before I began the nervous pathway she ran not so long ago. I followed the way I thought she went until I reached a small lake, Charlie sitting on the edge, her shoes beside her and her feet swinging about in the water.

I walked towards her and sat on the rock beside her, she gave no signal to acknowledge my presence but I knew she knew I was there, "Dad used to bring me down here all the time when I was little." She smiled, "He taught me how to go fishing, and how to swim in this very lake." Her smile grew as she talked about him, "He was the best Dad ever." She turned her head to look at me, I smiled at her just before the tears began to spill from her eyes, "I miss him so much." She whispered as she tried to control her tears but they kept falling.

"I know you do." I said softly before wrapping my right arm around her and pulling her close to me before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her tears slowly stopped as she slid her petite hand down my thigh and towards my knee as she nervously began playing with a lose thread on the bottom of my board shorts.

She withdrew her hand and pulled away from me, "You know, if he were alive now, he would've killed you."

I laughed at her, "And why's that?"

"For breaking my heart." She laughed lightly before shaking her head, "You better go." She said quietly as she began to fiddle with her hands,

"What, why?" I asked her, her eyebrows creased as if not even she knew the answer to that, "We're doing okay, right?" I asked in hope.

"I don't know, listen Brax, right now I just need space."

"Charl-"

"Please, just leave." She pleaded as her teary bright blue eyes looked up at me.

I let out a loud sigh before standing up and doing exactly as she asked, preparing for my return to Summer Bay.

_x-x_

I groaned loudly as I entered the front door to see Ruby and Casey on the couch, I knew she'd bombard me with questions, "How'd it go?" She asked, frowning as she studied my deflated appearance and the sheer fact Charlie wasn't here with me.

"It didn't." I sighed before attempting to walk away.

"Don't move." She warned me, I sighed and turned back around, "What happened?"

"I'm an idiot Rubes, there's not much I can add."

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed as I sat outside on a picnic blanket on the grass whilst reading my book, trying to relax. I groaned in frustration as Brax's visit sent shockwaves through my body and my brain was overactive, thinking of all the times we'd spent together, was it really me who was throwing what we had away?"

The vibration of my phone on the blanket beside me interrupted my thoughts, I pressed a few buttons and opened the text from Ruby:

'_Mum, I miss you, need to talk to you, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top come home? Even if it's just for a little bit.'_

I sighed before I began typing a reply, _'Alright baby but it better be worth it! And yes, I'm coming down, but only for about two hours tops, gonna need to head back here before it gets dark, leaving now x'_

'_Yaaay, see you soon!xx'_

I laughed at her enthusiasm before picking up my things and heading back into the house.

_x-x_

About an hour later I pulled up into the driveway of our house in Summer Bay, thank goodness journeys on the way back are always quicker than on the way.

"You're back!" Ruby squealed as she ran out of the house and into my arms,

"Ow, baby, baby, lighten up, only out of hospital a day ago."

She laughed gently before pulling away, "Sorry." She smiled before linking her arm with mine, "Let's go for a nice evening stroll on the beach." She smiled again before tugging on my arm, I had no choice but to agree with her; mind you I wouldn't disagree either, it was approaching 6:15pm, the sun would be setting and it would be a beautiful sight.

"So", Ruby began once we reached the beach, "I was thinking you could come home for good, and before you argue with me, I know you need space, but whenever you're given space, your thoughts are no good and lethal which makes problems and it makes your relationships with people worse, so please just come home, mum, please."

"Yes, alright." It didn't take much convincing mainly due to the idea that I missed my baby girl and wanted to come home,

"Yeees!" She grinned before hugging me once again, separating herself from me when she heard me wince.

I frowned as she looked away and laughed, "Oh look, what a coincidence, it's Casey...oh look at that, what do you know? And Brax is with him!"

I followed her gaze down towards the Ocean before looking back at her, "You really need to work on your subtlety skills, honey." I laughed before kissing her forehead,

"You're not mad?" She asked as she looked up at me unsurely.

"Too late for that." I rolled my eyes as she dragged Casey away, leaving me to walk down to Brax.

"Hey, you're back." His smile glowed as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, Ruby convinced me."

"For good, or?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to, until I got here and she convinced me to stay, but I'll have to go back and collect me things."

"Oh", his smile grew, "Well that's good then." He added.

"Yeah it is, listen I was wondering if you, maybe if you wanted, we could-"

I was interrupted by Brax's fling, "Hey", she smiled before kissing his cheek, "You haven't called, I-"

"Because I'm not interested." Brax interrupted her, keeping his gaze on me, I faltered eye contact with him for fear he'd recognise the upset in my eyes again, and I didn't want that.

"Fine." The girl spat before walking off, I took a few steps away from Brax, he advanced towards me,

"Charlie, please, I-"

"No, please don't." I shook my head before once again, running away from him.

_x-x_

A significant while later, it had reached 10pm, I quickly jumped up, "God Ruby, the time! I better head back and get my things."

"Okay, you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine honestly." I smiled before rushing to the door,

"Charlie, wait!" I turned around, "Take some water, you might need it." I frowned before accepting it,

"Thanks."

"Wait!" She called again.

"What now, Rubes?"

"Take some food too, in case you get hungry." My frown deepened as I watched her glaring at the door in eager anticipation,

"What's going on?" I asked, just as Brax appeared in the doorway, soaking wet from the rain and gasping for air, "What the hell, Brax?" I asked as I turned my focus to him.

"Ran here." He panted before trying to regain his breathing,

"I gotta go."

"Wait, wait!" I stopped and looked at him, waiting for an explanation, "Give me... a minute...to get...my breath...back." I rolled my eyes before nodding, about a minute later he had straightened himself up, "Ruby called." He began.

"I should've known." I interrupted.

"Look Charlie, she was a fling okay, it meant nothing."

"Okay, so what if I went and had a fling too?" I asked, turning the tables on him.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words managed to pass his lips, "That hypothetical guy you slept with, he'd probably be dead." He said bluntly before looking me in the eye.

"Now you know how I feel." I told him before moving to walk past him.

"Look, you're the one I love." He told me,

"Clearly not." I snapped.

Brax rolled his eyes, his calm, fighting exterior soon deteriorating to tiresome and anger, "I can't win with you, can I?" He snapped back.

"No! Not when you go sleeping around!" I yelled.

"IT WAS A FLING!" He yelled back, our talk had quickly escalated into a shouting match. "And I did it because you left me." He added matter-of-factly.

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"You're leaving me now." I opened my mouth to come up with a response but none came, "Can you just stay, and talk things through?"

I shook my head, "No, it's late, and I need to get my stuff."

"I'm coming with you." He said determinedly.

"No way."

"Look, you can let me come up in your car or I'll just go home, follow you up in my own."

I sighed before looking in his eyes, "You're so impossible, you know that?"

"Uh-huh." He replied, "Now, come on, it's late, and you need to get your stuff." He mimicked. I rolled my eyes before walking outside with him and towards my car, "Want me to drive?" He asked.

"No." I turned around and looked at Ruby laughing at us from the kitchen window, I shook my head at her before climbing into the car.

_x-x_

Brax and I had spent the entire car journey in a tense and awkward silence, I got out of the car first, shortly followed by Brax, soon I felt his arms wrap around me, turn me around and pin me up against the cabin front door.

We glared at each other intensely before he pressed his lips against mine and began kissing me passionately, "Mhm, stop." I mumbled before pushing him away from me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry." He laughed before turning serious, "Words don't ever get through to you, I thought actions would." I took a deep breath before looking at him unsurely.

"You broke my heart." I told him before looking up into his eyes.

"You broke mine too." He told me before leaning back slightly. He smiled lightly at me, "Truce?" He asked before sticking out his hand, I took hold of it and shook it just before he tugged on it, causing my body to collide with his. I looked up at smiled at him before leaning forward and softly kissing his lips, "Come home with me?" Brax asked before placing his hands on my waist.

"Yeah." I smiled before kissing his lips again, he kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"You eh, gonna wear this again?" Brax asked as he pulled my necklace out of his back pocket, I smiled and nodded,

"Yes, yes of course I will." My smile widened as he put it on me before gently kissing my neck.

I settled myself back into his arms before resting my head against his chest, "You tired?" He asked softly as his hand brushed through my hair,

"Yeah." I mumbled back.

"Come on, let's get your stuff and drive back then."

I smiled as Brax found his way into the bedroom and picked up my things before joining me back outside, "Brax", I told him as he turned around from having put my stuff in the boot,

"Mhm?" He asked me.

"I love you." I told him, he smiled before walking towards me,

"And I love you." He told me before kissing my lips, "Now get in and let's get you home."

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

We arrived back at my place at 1am, Charlie fast asleep, and me not far off. I smiled at how peaceful she looked before cutting the ignition and shoving the keys into my pocket. I walked around her side of the car, picked her up in my arms before walking towards the front door, to meet Heath just about to go inside, "Ah hello." He grinned, "She asleep?"

I nodded, "Sure is."

"Better treat her right this time." He warned as he opened the front door. I wouldn't exaggerate in saying that Charlie and Heath had both become almost best friends out of this situation, and I didn't mind that at all, his behaviour had improved significantly.

"Don't worry, I intend on doing so." I smiled before stepping in the front door, "Do me a favour Heath, give Ruby a call and let her know she's with me, eh?"

"Will do."

I smiled before carrying Charlie into my bedroom, pulling the covers back and placing her in the bed before removing her shoes and unbuttoning her shorts, sliding them off her legs before lifting her top over her head and grabbing one of my pullover hoodies from the wardrobe, I slid it over her before getting myself ready for bed and crawling into the bed beside her. She immediately moved her body towards mine and cuddled into me, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head before I too, joined her in sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, hope you like this next one._

**Chapter 24.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes to face the letters of Brax's chest tattoo, I looked up and smiled as his glimmering green eyes shone down at me.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled as he looked at me intently,

"Morning." I smiled back at him before looking down at what I was wearing. I raised my eyebrows as I looked up at him, he laughed before beginning his explanation,

"Charlotte Buckton, what do you take me for?" He laughed, "You fell asleep last night in my car, I simply stripped you out of your wet clothes and put you in one of my hoodies."

I raised my eyebrows at him once again, "Wet?"

"It was raining last night?" I frowned and shook my head, "Gosh, do you remember anything?"

I laughed before reaching up and kissing him passionately, "I remember that," he smiled before kissing my cheek,

"Of course you'd remember that." He laughed.

"Give me time for my memory to adjust, you know what I'm like in the mornings."

"Yeah, I know all too well," he told me before kissing my lips, "We wake up many mornings and you don't know what went on the night before, it's very deflating for a man's confidence."

"Baby, please, I doubt you need my memory for your ego to feel good."

Brax grinned at me cheekily, "You're right, your moaning and begging the night before is solely enough." My mouth fell open and he earned a tough slap on the chest, leaving a red mark under his tattoo, "Ow, that hurt." He rolled his eyes before pouting and rubbing his hand over his chest.

"Aw poor baby." I grinned cheekily before placing a few soft kisses over the mark before nuzzling my head back into his chest again, "I don't believe it, I actually leave for a break and I don't even end up spending the night away."

"It's because I'm too irresistible." He laughed as he moved back to glance down at my reaction, I simply looked up at him before looking away, "Too soon?" He asked before moving his head to catch my eyes,

"Too soon." I confirmed before tracing the letters of his _Blood and Sand _tattoo with my finger,

"Sorry," he whispered before kissing my forehead.

"Don't be," I smiled, "You're just being your usual, cheeky self." I smiled as I looked up at him before I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

We lay together in a comfortable silence before Brax squirmed around slightly, "Let's get some food." He told me as his hand ran through my hair.

"I'm not hungry," I smiled weakly as I looked up at him.

"You have to eat, Charlie." He protested.

I sighed as I watched him look at the bruises on my arm before he once again studied the ones on my face, "Stop staring at me," I told him before stroking his jaw line.

"I'm not." He replied.

"I'm not blind, I can see you."

"I just can't believe I let them do this to you, and then I was stupid enough to think it was all real and that you didn't love me anymore,"

"Well, now you know I do." I smiled before kissing his cheek, "And don't blame yourself," he smiled, I kissed his lips this time, "I know if you knew, and if you were thinking straight, you would've done anything to protect me."

"Anything and everything." He confirmed before kissing my lips and pulling me back into his embrace.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

"So..." I began as I wrapped my arms around Charlie's waist after we had finished eating breakfast, "Do I get my key back?" I asked cheekily, she leaned back out of my grasp and studied my face before grinning,

"You really are the cheeky one," she laughed before kissing my lips gently, "But yes, yes you do." She said enthusiastically before pulling out of my grasp and skipping down the hall. I grinned as she returned before handing me a key, "Thanking you." I smiled before kissing her lips again, her grin widened as her hands slid up my chest until they linked around my neck, she slipped her tongue into my mouth, instantly increasing the intensity of our kiss.

We broke apart when Ruby walked into the house followed by Casey, she looked at Charlie dressed in one of my hoodies and immediately a large grin covered her face, "Yay!" She squealed before running over to the pair of us and engulfing us in a three-way hug.

Charlie and I both laughed at her before the three of us sat down, "So, how'd it happen?" Ruby asked keenly,

"Ruby, we are _not _doing this!" Casey told her, "That's wrong on so many levels, that's my brother, and she's your mother!"

Ruby thought about what he said for a moment before screwing her face up, "You're right, sorry guys, I'll pass." She laughed before she got up and joined Casey.

"So, I have to go and check on Angelo's," I told Charlie as I stood up,

"Really?" She pouted as she looked up at me,

"Really," I smiled before pulling her to her feet and into my arms, "But, you can meet me later?"

She smiled before nodding her head, "I'd like that," her smile grew as she took my hands and pulled me in the direction of the bathroom, "I think we should take a shower first though," she said seductively. I sighed lightly before shaking my head, I didn't want to rush things as I only got her back last night and judging from her bruises, she'd still be in pain. She spoke up having noticed my reaction, "Not like that Brax," she added, "A perfectly innocent one."

I smiled before kissing her forehead, "Well in that case..." I grinned as she squealed as I picked her up in my arms and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax had dropped me back at my place to get a change of clothes before he headed off to Angelo's, I arranged to meet Bianca at the diner as we had various things to catch up on.

"So you two are back together?" Bianca grinned as she looked at me, I smiled and nodded,

"We sure are," her smile grew.

"So how'd it happen?"

"He just got sick of talking to me so when we drove back to the cabin he just kissed the hell outta me."

"And that worked?"

I became a little flustered just thinking about Brax's amazing kisses, "Oh yeah," I grinned, "That worked alright."

She frowned as she looked up before whispering, "Incoming, doc alert." I turned around just in time to see Sid settle in the seat beside me,

"Afternoon, ladies." He smiled.

"Hi, Sid." I cleared my throat as I looked over at him, I knew exactly what he'd be checking up on seeing as I missed my two hospital appointments, "I'm fine, really." I told him.

"Really? How do you know you're fine, have you ever miscarried before?"

"No, bu-"

"Then you don't know, Charlie," he told me, I sighed, "You need to come to at least one test, Charlie, and because of the extent of the injuries you face, missing two isn't a good idea at all."

"I'm sorry, I've just been a little busy," I lied, well actually, I didn't lie, I was busy trying to forget about Brax and escape Summer Bay.

"Okay, well I'll book you in for another appointment with the nurse and then let you know," I smiled at him gratefully, "And counselling sessions are available too-"

It was now my turn to interrupt him, "That won't be necessary," I told him honestly.

"Well, I recommend you think about it, Charlie, dealing with the loss of a baby-"

It was an astounded Brax who interrupted this time, "Yo-you were pregnant?"

I felt the air leave my lungs as I turned around and looked up at him, tears brimming my eyes, I could see hurt etched across his face. I opened my mouth to speak but I found myself unable to communicate any words, instead, I did as best as I could to pull myself to my feet, and flee the diner.

I was part of the way down to the beach when I felt someone's huge arms wrap around me from behind and pull my body into theirs, I didn't even need to look up to see who it was, I knew it was him. Instead I relaxed into his embrace and gripped onto his t-shirt tightly as I began to mourn for the death of our unborn child.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brax asked softly as we eventually pulled away,

"I tried to, I was scared." I whispered as I looked up at him.

"Charlie, I had a right to know," his voice was breaking through the hurt, "You didn't get rid of it did you?" He asked.

My mouth fell open at the accusation, "HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled before stepping away from him, "The reason I lost it, was because when you were too busy having sex with another woman, you're so-called 'girlfriend' was getting beaten up by two of your enemies, so thanks for your concern!" I tried to move past him but he grabbed my arm,

"Nah, Charlie wait." He begged me,

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled before pulling free of his grasp and running as far away from him as my legs would carry me.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

My head was spinning after having received so much information in under five minutes, I found myself sitting on the beach in a heap, tears escaping my eyes as I finally realised just how large Charlie's ordeal was, and not once did I even contemplate asking her if she needed help, or if there was anything she wanted to tell me, instead I was selfish, as per usual, and it cost me the life of our son or daughter.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

A couple of hours later I was sitting on the couch talking to Ruby, she immediately knew something was up as soon as she came home and I spilled all to her.

"Where is he now?" Ruby asked after pulling away from the hug we'd been wrapped in for a while.

"I have no idea Rubes, and I don't care," I said weakly, just as there was a faint knock on the front door,

"I'll get it," she said softly before getting up and heading to the front door, "Brax," I heard her say,

"Hey," he replied warmly, he was very fond of Ruby, "She in?" I sighed and rolled my eyes before standing up and joining her in the kitchen, "Hey," Brax smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, you have a key, why didn't you use it?" I smiled lightly.

"Yeah well, I didn't know how well it'd go down, thought knocking would be safest," we both laughed lightly before Ruby excused herself,

"I'm gonna leave," she had given up on her subtlety a long time ago.

"I eh... is it alright if I talk to you?" Brax asked as he lingered in the doorway,

"Yeah of course you can, come in," I smiled as he walked into the house, both of us standing in the kitchen, I thought it best if I made the first move, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry."

"Nah, you had every right to," he smiled as he stepped forward before taking my hands in his, "I just wish you told me," he added softly.

"I promise you I was, it's just... I tried to tell you a while ago, but I couldn't, and we only got back together yesterday, I just needed a bit of time to know you'd support me, and not hate me."

"Baby, I'd always support you, and I could never hate you, ever." He smiled before stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on my forehead,

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry," I whispered before breaking down in tears, he was quick to support me with his arms and try and calm me down, "This is all my fault, I... I should have been stronger," I whispered through the tears.

"None of this is your fault," Brax whispered back, "None of it."

"But it is, it was my job to protect our baby, and I didn't do that."

He sighed and broke the hug before cupping my cheeks with his hands, "And it was my job to protect you, and I didn't do that."

"Don't you dare blame yourself." I told him.

"Then don't blame yourself either," he smiled lightly, "Deal?"

"Deal." I confirmed before relaxing into his embrace once again.


	25. Chapter 25

_Here's the next one, hope it's alright and thanks for the reviews 8-)_

_x-x_

**Chapter 25.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled lightly as my hand played with the hem of Brax's t-shirt while my head rested on his chest. After we'd sorted things out, we'd made our way into the living room and settled down comfortably, deciding to watch a movie.

"So I was thinking," Brax began as he smiled down at me.

"That's lethal," I smirked.

"Hey," he laughed lightly before nudging me.

"Anyway, thinking about what?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He laughed lightly, his chest vibrating as he did so, "Oh nothing too deep, just that maybe we could go to the beach?" He suggested.

I sighed lightly, "But it's ten o'clock at night," I frowned up at him.

"So? Where's your sense of adventure? Plus, you know how good the beach looks at night." He teased before untangling himself from me and standing up,

"No, I was comfortable," I whined as he began turning the television off and putting the DVD back in its case.

"Tough sugar, honey, now get up." He grinned as he stood in front of me.

"No, I'm too comfortable and snug." I moaned before closing my eyes and leaning the back of my head against the couch, I smiled as I felt Brax's lips on mine,

"Now will you get up?" He whispered in my ear before kissing my lips again, I opened my eyes to see his cheeky grin plastered on his face,

"Fine," I groaned before allowing him to pull me to my feet, just as he did so, Ruby and Casey came in.

"Hey guys, you fancy joining us down at the beach?" Brax asked them.

Ruby raised her eyebrows, "You're going to the beach?" She asked, Brax and I nodded, "Now?" She asked again.

Brax laughed, "Why is it such an absurd suggestion?" He questioned her.

"No, it's not that it's just- Charlie, you're going?"

"Yes," I laughed, "Why are you so surprised?" I asked her.

"Oh you've changed so much," she grinned, "Let me just get my stuff." She told us before walking into her bedroom.

"Speaking of stuff," Brax began as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, "You should go and get a very, very sexy bikini on," his lips formed into a smile as he placed a kiss on my neck. I laughed and shook out of his grasp before turning to face him,

"Unbelievable," I rolled my eyes before walking towards my bedroom,

"YOU LOVE IT!" he called after me.

"Whatever!" I yelled back before motioning to close my door, only to be stopped by Brax, "And what are you doing?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I'm coming into your room," he grinned.

"Just wait outside." I told him whilst trying to push him out,

"I will not, Casey's in Ruby's room and I don't wanna be by myself."

"Aww, is someone afraid of the dark?" I teased before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into my bedroom.

"Maybe," he grinned before sitting on the edge of my bed and looking up at me. I laughed at his child-like appearance before going over to my chest of drawers and pulling out my navy blue bikini,

"Is this sexy enough for you?" I asked as I held it up, he looked over at me before nodding his head eagerly, he looked as excited as a child on Christmas morning,

"Well, I'll need to see it on you first," he winked. I laughed before beginning to undress myself, being sure to throw my bra and knickers at Brax as I did so, "That's teasing." He sighed before placing my underwear on the floor beside my other clothes.

"You were the one that wanted to watch me get changed." I laughed before putting my bikini on, I sighed as I looked over at Brax who was eyeing up particular parts of my body, "It's rude to stare," I smiled lightly as I gently ran my hand over the large bruise on my stomach,

"Sorry," he smiled lightly as he watched me put my light, purple sun-dress over the top, "They hurt?" He asked.

"Of course they don't," I smiled before slipping on my sandals.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry," Brax sighed.

"I told you before; you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Nah, but I do, don't I? Because I'm your boyfriend, and instead of reading that note, knowing you would never, ever have done it and choosing not to find you and find out what happened, I should've looked for you, and maybe none of this would've happened."

I sighed before wrapping my arms around his waist, and pressing my body against his, causing him to look down at me, "I don't blame you for any of this, not for a second, and everything happens for a reason, right?" I smiled lightly before kissing his chest, "I love you," I told him before resting my head against his chest as I held him tightly.

"I love you too," he replied before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him.

"You two lovebirds ready to go?" Ruby smiled as she walked into my bedroom to see us embracing, "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked, I shook my head, "Casey and I will wait outside."

I smiled at her before pulling away from Brax, "Now, are we ready to go have some fun?" I grinned as I entwined my hand with his.

"Sure are baby, sure are." He smiled confidently before kissing my lips and following me out to the car.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I brushed the water away from my face as I walked out of the ocean and back up to Charlie. Casey, Ruby and I went in the water while Charlie, even after much persuasion, decided to stay on dry land.

"Hey gorgeous," I grinned as I stood beside her.

"Your board shorts are sticking to you very tightly," she smirked cheekily as she looked up at me standing over her.

I shook my head before pulling her to a sitting position and sliding behind her, my arms wrapped firmly around her waist as her back was pressed into my centre, she instantly went rigid, "Ew, Brax, you're all wet."

"So what?" I smirked as she turned around to face me before pulling her body further back into mine, causing her to moan and sigh. "What are you thinking about?" I asked as I noticed she was away with the fairies.

She smiled lightly before leaning back into me as she played with my fingers, "Nothing," she said dismissively.

"Charlie..." I prompted.

"Okay, fine," she gave in, before turning her head slightly so she could look up at me, "I was just wondering what it would have been like to be a mother from the start, you know, not like how things were with Ruby." She sighed, "Stupid I know," she laughed lightly before looking down.

"It's not stupid," I assured her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mhm," she mumbled, "Did you ever think about being a dad?"

I smiled lightly before nodding, "Yeah, quite a lot actually, if I had a little boy, I'd teach him how to surf, hell, even if I had a little girl, I'd teach her to surf," I smiled, "And even thought I would've loved to have had a baby with you, I know we weren't ready, and if you think about it, we've got time to focus on us right now, and our right to have a kid's been taken from us, and there's nothing we can do about it." I sighed lightly before kissing her forehead once again, not before noticing the tear that had escaped Charlie's eye, I wiped it away before resting my forehead against hers, "Plus, we've got plenty of time to have kids in the future, and lots of them," I grinned as I saw Charlie's lips form into a smile, "And at the rate we go, it'll be quicker than you think." I added cheekily, I laughed as she slapped my chest before rolling her eyes, "So, are you gonna come and join me out in the water?"

"No," she replied shortly.

"Ah, what?" I asked, clearly disappointed.

"I can't be bothered, Brax." She exclaimed. I laughed at her laziness before standing up and extended my hands towards her, which she took as I pulled her to her feet.

"Well, you're wet already, and you're already in a bikini... which you look very sexy in by the way." She laughed before nodding her head, "Get in, you're gonna come in with me?" I asked, she nodded again. I grinned at her before picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder as I carried her into the water.

**Charlie's POV:**

I squealed as Brax lifted me over his shoulder and carried me towards the water, "Brax!" I screamed, "Brax, put me down!" I heard him laugh as he continued walking towards the water. I grinned mischievously as I found myself staring at his backside, I grinned before placing my hand at the waistband of his boardies, "You sure you don't wanna put me down?" I asked, he replied quickly.

"I'm positive." He began chuckling again as he continued to walk.

"Fair enough," I smirked before dipping my hand into his board shorts, he instantly froze before putting me down, trying to compose himself, I looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"That was uncalled for," he told me, "You're supposed to play by the book." He informed me.

"Baby, there is no book where you're concerned." I laughed as I began walking backwards, with Brax following me like a little puppy dog.

_x-x_

After messing around in the water for a bit, I ended up on Brax's shoulders after Ruby suggesting we play a bit of a game, who can push who of whose shoulders first, Brax was instantly up for it. "You better win." He grinned up at me.

"Shut up and focus on your job." I told him.

"That's a little hard to do when you've got a hottie on your shoulders," he smirked, causing me to hit him around the back of his head. "Ow, ow," he winged, "Unfair advantage."

"If you stop misbehaving, I won't do that." I told him.

"Fine," he sighed after admitting defeat.

I grinned as Ruby entwined her hands with mine, "Game on, kid." I winked before we began trying to push each other off our partner's shoulders.

I squealed as Ruby played dirty and tickled me, causing me to tumble back in the water, "Damn it!" Brax cried as he waited for me to resurface. I remained underwater teasingly. "Charlie?" I heard him call slightly, "RUBY, WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled before diving underwater, "CHARLIE!" He cried before diving under the water, he instantly had me in his arms and was swimming back to shore with me, I felt him pick me up and place me in the sand, just as I felt his shadow over me I opened my eyes and burst out laughing before sitting up. "You scared me!" He sighed before collapsing onto the sand beside me,

"I'm sorry." I laughed before resting my head on his chest as my fingers became laced with his.

_x-x_

"So..." I began as we walked in the front door of my place, "Ruby's staying at Casey's, Leah's out, VJ's out..." I smirked excitedly, wrapping my arms around Brax's waist as I began to kiss his neck.

"Mmm," he mumbled before pulling away,

"What's wrong?" I asked, backing away from him as I noticed the uneasy look on his face.

"No," he laughed lightly taking a step closer to me, "It's not that I don't want to, because I really, really do, it's just, I don't think you're ready."

"Is this coming from the one who a few hours ago wanted to watch me change into my bikini?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed before giving me an unimpressed look, he needn't say it, I knew what he meant, both things were very different, and we had only been back together for a day, "Brax, I need you," I told him honestly before stepping closer, "And I need to feel close to you," I added in a whisper before standing on my tip-toes and kissing his lips gently before pulling away.

"Alright," he smiled lightly before slipping his hand into my open hand, I grinned before biting my bottom lip as I led him into my bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

_Oh gosh, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this one, I guess I've just been priotizing the others, anyway, I've got quite a big idea planned for this one in several chapters time so I'm excited to get to that, hope you guys enjoy this one, and once again, sorry for the delay! Apologies if there are mistakes too!_

**Chapter 26.**

_-1 week later.-_

Charlie grinned as she lay in Brax's bed, watching him get dressed for work, "So, where did you say you were going tonight?" Brax asked as he sat on the end of the bed to put his shoes on,

"Just to Angelo's for a bit of a girl's night with Bianca and Leah." Charlie replied.

"Better not be flirting with any fellas, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't be too pleased."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, he can be the quite protective one at times." Charlie laughed seductively before crawling across the bed to where Brax sat before setting herself in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she began buttoning up his black work-shirt, "Plus, I'm really only there as moral support for the other two."

Brax laughed, "That's right, you sit there looking sexy to reel them all in, then let Bianca and Leah eat them up like bait."

"Brax." Charlie laughed, slapping his chest lightly, before finishing buttoning up his shirt. Brax kissed her cheek,

"Thanking you," he smiled, "So, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Mh-hm." Charlie smiled before planting a soft kiss on his lips as she crawled back into the bed as Brax left for work.

_x-x_

Brax grinned as he looked through the packed crowd at Angelo's to see Charlie, Bianca and Leah walking through the entrance, "Good evening ladies." Brax grinned before pulling Charlie into his arms.

"Hey baby," Charlie smiled before pecking his lips.

"Oh give it a rest," Bianca rolled her eyes, "We're here to have fun, without men."

"Well then you should've picked a restaurant my boyfriend doesn't work in." Charlie grinned cheekily before kissing Brax's lips again.

"So, what'd you do after I left?" Brax asked as his hands clung onto Charlie's waist.

"Well..." Charlie began as her arms hung around his neck, "I just went for a nice, warm shower, all naked, alone." Charlie teased before kissing his lips lightly.

"You're killing me." Brax groaned uncomfortably as Charlie's mouth moved towards his ear,

"I left you a present under your pillow." Charlie grinned cheekily before kissing his cheek and leaning back,

"And what would that be?" Brax asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" Charlie grinned before kissing his lips as she walked over to where the girls were sitting.

_x-x_

Charlie had hardly managed to see Brax throughout the night, he had been busy with work and the restaurant was unusually packed, even though it was Friday night.

The girls looked up and frowned as John ran into Angelo's with a fire extinguisher, "EVERYBODY GET OUT, GET OUT! THERE'S A FIRE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE SURF CLUB, OUT!"

Before Charlie had a chance to get her head around things, she felt herself being pulled towards the exit and downstairs, into the pool of people who were already gathered outside the Surf Club as the fire-fighters aimed to tame the flames.

"Oh my god." Charlie stumbled backwards as she turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked as her and Leah took a step forward.

"Brax," she whispered, "Brax!" She yelled as she frantically lunged forwards, looking around for Brax.

"CHARLIE!" She heard someone yell through the crowd, she turned to see Brax pushing past people in a desperate attempt to find her, "CHARLIE!" He yelled again.

"BRAX!" Charlie shouted as she ran towards him, relief flooded his face as Charlie ran towards him and jumped into his arms, "You scared me." Charlie sighed with relief as she rested her head against his chest.

"You scared me too." Brax sighed before cupping Charlie's cheeks as she gazed into his eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay." Brax smiled before softly kissing her forehead. Charlie smiled as she looked up at him before kissing his lips, "I love you," Brax mumbled into her kiss.

"I love you too." Charlie replied before once again, burying her head in his chest as he held her closely.

The pair leaped apart when somebody screamed Charlie's name, it was Bianca, they turned to see Hayley standing with a gun pointed at Ruby, Charlie froze, paralyzed with fear. "Hayley, don't." Brax pleaded as he stepped forward, wanting to protect Ruby but he knew he couldn't.

Charlie stumbled backwards into Brax's arms as Hayley took a shot at Ruby, Casey lunged forward and caught her in her arms, "RUBY!" Charlie screamed before tearing herself away from Brax's grasp and towards Ruby, only to change her mind and tackle Hayley to the ground, "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, MY DAUGHTER, HOW COULD YOU!" Charlie shouted as she pushed Hayley further into the ground as she aggressively slapped her,

"Charlie..." Brax yelled as he ran over to her, "CHARLIE!" He shouted before picking her up, pulling her away from Hayley.

"She's my baby," Charlie cried into Brax's chest, "She's my baby girl."

"I know Charlie." Brax whispered, "I know, but right now, Ruby needs you okay, she needs you." Brax placed a soft kiss on Charlie's forehead as she pulled out of his embrace, "Now you get in that ambulance, and you look after her, I'll see you at the hospital, okay?" Charlie nodded before kissing his cheek and then climbing into the ambulance to look after her daughter.

_x-x_

Brax and Casey rushed along the corridor to where Charlie was strolling along the corridor, "Charlie!" Casey called, "How is she?" Charlie sighed,

"I eh... I don't know, she's in surgery." Casey nodded silently before sitting down, leaving Brax and Charlie standing, facing each other.

"Char-" Brax began.

"I wish it was me." Charlie interrupted, her grief soon taking effect.

Brax shook his head, "No... no."

"Yes, her life is worth so much more than mine."

"No it isn't Charlie, it isn't."

"She has everything to live for, her boyfriend, university, falling in love, kids, getting married, I've done all of that."

"You're not married."

"Most of it then, but still, I'd give anything to swap places with her."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"I need you, if you died, I don't know what I'd do, I-I wouldn't cope."

"I'm sure you'd manage, you'd just seek solace in some fling, eh?"

"That's not fair."

"No, I'll tell you what isn't fair, my 18 year old daughter in a hospital bed after being shot by one of your jealous ex's!" Charlie cried before stepping away from Brax, "I'm gonna get some air." Charlie told him before turning for the hospital exit.

_x-x_

Casey hadn't moved from the space he sat in before, Charlie and Brax now sat opposite each other, neither saying anything to each other, neither making the first move. They threw a few glances in the other's direction but no words could physically be spoken.

Charlie tore her eyes away from Brax as she looked towards where her name was being called from, Sid. She leapt up and walked towards him, Casey and Brax hot on her heels, "Sid, how is she?" Charlie immediately asked.

Sid smiled lightly, "She's going to be just fine, Charlie, we've managed to stop the bleeding, we've given her a sedative to sleep, but she'll need to remain in here another day or two so we can keep a close eye on her."

"Thank you Sid, thank you so much." Charlie smiled before turning to face Brax and Casey, who also had smiles on their faces.

"Come on Case, let's get you home, eh?" Brax asked his little brother.

Casey shook his head, "I'm not leaving her, no way."

"Casey, you need to sleep, mate."

"I'll just get a coffee or something."

"Nah, you stay, I'll get them." Brax sighed and shook his head before walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

_x-x_

Brax returned shortly to see Charlie sitting on her own outside Ruby's hospital room, "Where's Casey?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"He's just gone in to see Ruby." Charlie smiled lightly at Brax before looking away again.

"I got you these." Brax smiled, handing Charlie her coffee and a chocolate bar.

"Thanks," Charlie laughed as she took the items from his hands.

"How about I take you home, so you can get some sleep?"

"I don't know." Charlie frowned unsurely.

"C'mon Charlie, Casey's staying here, Ruby's fine, and if anything changes, he'll call and let us know."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, "Thanks." She smiled, Brax quickly let Casey know where they were going before leading Charlie out of the hospital.

_x-x_

"I better get off then." Brax said quietly after he'd walked Charlie to her front door.

"Eh, wait." Charlie said softly, "Could you stay with me?" Charlie asked hopefully as she looked up at him.

As much as he wanted to be there for her, Brax shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"I'm sorry about what I said at the hospital Brax, you know I am."

"Don't be sorry, it's true I guess."

"It's not, and I'm sorry." Charlie sighed, "I'd like to think I mean more to you than that."

Brax sighed too, "You do, it's just a shame you can't see that."

"Brax I can, I was angry and upset and frightened that my daughter wouldn't live!"

"Well Charlie, I know how that feels, I was scared too, I love Ruby like she's my own! So it's not far having a go at me to take away your pain or try and ease it, when I'm just as cut up as you are!" Brax shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think." Charlie trembled at his anger.

"Nah, you didn't." Brax shook his head before he turned on his heels and walked back towards his car, leaving a devastated and confused Charlie standing in the doorway, watching him go.

_x-x_

_-The next morning, hospital.-_

Brax's breath hitched in his throat as he walked out of Ruby's hospital room, only to be met by Charlie coming in, "Hey." Charlie sounded surprised, "What are you doing here?" Charlie bit her lip after the words left her mouth, "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright." Brax smiled lightly as he looked into her tired, blue eyes, "You don't look like you got much sleep."

"That's because I didn't." Charlie sighed.

"Uh-huh, why's that?" Brax asked, a slight etch of tease in his voice.

"I decided to watch movies." Charlie replied smugly.

Brax shook his head, "You're stubborn."

"You're a tease." The pair smiled at each other, "I take it Ruby's awake?" Charlie asked, nodding towards her hospital room.

"Yeah." Brax laughed, "Ordering for me to bring her magazines or anything to entertain herself."

"I'm one step ahead of you." Charlie laughed, holding up the bag which she brought things in for Ruby.

"You best get in there and hand them over." Brax laughed lightly.

Charlie laughed along, inside hurt that Brax seemed to want to get away from her, "Yeah." Charlie plastered a smile on her face as she moved past Brax and walked into Ruby's room.

_x-x_

A while later, Casey had gone home to rest, leaving just Brax and Charlie in the room with Ruby.

"Guys, what's going on?" Ruby asked, instantly picking up on the awkward atmosphere.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

Ruby laughed, "That definitely means something."

"Rubes, just leave it." Charlie snapped.

"Nuh, go on, tell her." Brax prompted.

"Tell her what? How you can barely speak to me?" Charlie asked icily.

Brax scoffed, "It's not like that."

"I beg to differ. Last night, you couldn't set foot in our house, earlier on you could barely have a five minute conversation with me!"

"Why'd this happen?" Ruby asked.

"You know your mom." Brax spoke up, "Likes to push people away who care about her." Brax told Ruby, looking directly at Charlie.

"Yeah, and you know Brax, always keen to blame others when he can't see where his own faults lie."

"Oh so what have I done now?" Brax snapped.

"This pettiness, it's ridiculous, I was upset because my daughter could've died, and you standing around trying hug me and calm me down telling me she was gonna be alright _did_ not help, you know from experience, when heath was in hospital ages ago and I did that to you, you snapped at me and told me to leave, so don't expect an apology, 'cause you're not getting one."

"Good." Brax snapped back, "You're not getting one either!"

"GOOD!" Charlie shouted before storming out of the hospital room.

Brax groaned loudly in frustration before looking at Ruby who was glaring at him, unimpressed, "SHE'S SO STUBBORN!" He yelled in frustration.

"But you love her." Ruby told him.

"Nuh."

"Yes."

"Nuh."

"Yes, Brax I know you do, it's obvious." Brax sighed as he sat down, his head firmly in his hands, "Don't you dare sit down, get out there and get after her." Ruby ordered.

Brax stood up quickly, knowing like mother like daughter, Ruby was equally as stubborn as Charlie and there was no way he'd win this, he left Ruby's hospital room and leaned against the closed door, looking down at Charlie sitting opposite the door, she looked up at him before looking back down, focusing on the water bottle in her hand.

Brax watched as Charlie looked up, a tall, dark-haired, tan handsome man walked past; he smiled down at Charlie, earning a warm smile back, Charlie's eyes locked with Brax's after the man had passed, Brax laughed angrily before shaking his head, walking towards the cafeteria.

_x-x_

Charlie walked into the cafeteria after giving Brax time to cool off, he was sitting at a table alone, staring into his plastic coffee cup as he fingered the rim of the cup.

Charlie quietly walked towards him before sitting down opposite him, he didn't look up to acknowledge her presence but he knew it was her, he knew the way she walked, the way she sat, the smell of her perfume, _everything. _"You gonna drink that or what?" Charlie asked him, gaining no response she sighed as she leaned forward, placing her hands on the table. Brax looked at her hands before looking up at her,

"If you don't wanna be with me, that's fine, end it." His anger forced the words out of his mouth, breaking up with Charlie again was not an option, and if it was going to happen, it'd be here that'd have to do it, but once he cooled down, he knew he'd do anything and everything to get her back.

"Oh I'm seriously considering it, the way you're behaving."

"The way _I'm _behaving?" Brax asked, sounding alarmed, "Sorry, but who's the one sending cute, cuddly smiles to guys she doesn't even know when her boyfriend is standing right opposite her?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't look or smile at other girls." Charlie scoffed.

"Why would I when I've got one as beautiful as you?" Brax asked honestly, staring Charlie dead in the eye.

She evaded his glare as she looked down at her hands, trying to hide the pink glow that had spread across her cheeks. "You seem to have no problem sleeping with them though." Charlie spat back.

"I thought you'd left me."

"Well you thought wrong." Charlie spat before standing up and turning her back on him, she stopped when he called her,

"Charlie." Brax took a minute before the words left his mouth, "You can't improve on perfection, eh?"

Charlie's heart fluttered, she knew what he was getting at, but her poker face remained as she turned to face him, "Nobody's perfect." Charlie replied icily, they held eye contact for a while, both trying to decipher what each other's game is but neither of them letting the facade slip, Charlie finally managed to tear her gaze from his, turn her back on him once again, and leave.

_x-x_

After his argument with Charlie, Brax had bid Ruby goodbye, despite her pleas to know what happened, she knew it wasn't good seeing as they had come in separately to say goodbye and they both looked as glum as each other.

Arriving home, Brax went straight into his room for bed, he stripped down to his boxers before crawling into his bed, groaning when he felt something under his pillow, he thought back to what Charlie had said yesterday night at Angelo's, _'I left you a present under your pillow'. _Brax groaned loudly as he looked down at the item in his hands, Charlie's lace purple knickers, he angrily flung them against the wall on the far side of his room before throwing his head against the cold pillow in an attempt to sleep.

_x-x_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope this one is okay. :-)_

_For those of you that are interested I'll probably be updating Unwanted Return within the next few days because I won't be able to write much during this week x_

**Chapter 27:**

_-The following morning.-_

Brax groaned as he walked around his bedroom, debating over whether or not to return to the hospital, he wanted to apologise to Charlie, tell her he was sorry for what happened to Ruby and that he wouldn't let anybody hurt either of them again but he knew his promises would be empty. He wanted to stop being angry with her for having smiled at the guy in the hospital but he knew he was just being paranoid, he was once good enough for her, so surely he'd still be good enough for her now?

Subconsciously he put on his grey and red check shirt, buttoning it up as he walked into the living room to be met by a frantic Casey, "Brax, I promised Ruby we'd be at the hospital by 11, can you give me a lift or I'll be late?"

"Relax Case, she won't be going anywhere." Brax laughed lightly.

"Shut up," Casey snapped, "Are you giving me a lift or what?"

"I eh- I don't think I'm going."

"Pull yourself together, I know you and Charlie are fighting but guaranteed things would be sorted by the end of today, so you coming or what?" Brax shook his head, Casey sighed before picking up his wallet, keys and phone, "Fine, I'll get the bus." He snapped.

Brax considered his options for a moment before he too picked up his keys, wallet and phone, "CASE, WAIT!" He called after him, "I'm coming too." He added as he followed his little brother out of the house.

_x-x_

Charlie flung her handbag down on the floor, greeting Ruby with a quick kiss before sitting at her bedside, letting a small, frustrated groan escape her lips.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Charlie said dismissively as she thought about what day it was today.

"So, how long have you and Brax been at each other's throats?" Ruby asked knowingly.

"Rubes." Charlie snapped, "Leave it please."

"I can't Charlie, I care about you both _a lot _I hate seeing you hurting, and witnessing that argument yesterday was awful."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't need this extra stress."

"Mum, you can't be mad forever." Ruby offered softly.

Charlie allowed herself to breath out a loud sigh, "It's not my fault he's acting like a jerk."

"Oh _he's _acting like a jerk?" Ruby sighed, "Charlie he loves you, the sooner you realise that the better, I mean, the poor guy's going out on a limb to be there for you, and you throw it back in his face all the time!"

"I don't need this." Charlie let out another loud sigh before leaving Ruby's hospital room, only to run straight in to Casey and Brax.

"Hey Charlie." Casey smiled.

"Hey Case." Charlie returned his smile, laughing slightly as she watched him fidgeting on the spot, "Yes, you can go in and see her." Charlie laughed.

Sighing as she realised her and Brax were alone she wanted to make a quick getaway, "Charlie." Brax greeted her emotionlessly, giving a small nod of the head.

"Brax." Charlie replied equally as emotionless before edging past him and walking down the corridor to get some peace of mind.

_x-x_

Brax groaned as he watched Charlie walk away, he hadn't had a chance to speak to her about what this day held for the both of them, mind you it was pretty awkward seeing as they weren't together.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she stood at the end of Ruby's corridor, around the corner so neither Ruby, Brax or Casey could see her. She didn't know what to do, her brain had turned to jelly and her thoughts were merely scrambled around her head to the point where not thinking at all seemed more feasible than trying to decipher how she felt or what she was thinking.

_x-x_

Charlie decided to walk back into Ruby's room and collect her belongings after she was satisfied Brax and Casey had left to go to the cafeteria.

Ruby laughed as her mother edged sneakily into her room, "You look like you're auditioning to be in the next James Bond movie." Ruby giggled.

Charlie laughed lightly before sitting beside Ruby's hospital bed, "I'm so sorry honey, about earlier, I shouldn't have stormed out."

"No it's fine, I shouldn't have been so pushy." Ruby smiled, "But are you sure you're okay? You're my mum and I know you better than anyone else and I know there's something wrong, something else other than you and Brax?" Ruby suggested.

"No." Charlie shook her head, "Really Rubes, everything's fine."

"You're still not over the fact that he slept with someone else while you were in hospital, have you?" Ruby asked knowingly after a few minutes silence.

Charlie looked at her daughter and nodded sadly, she hoped the pain would go away, she hoped being back with him would heal the hole she felt in her chest, but it didn't something felt missing and she had a pretty good idea what that was, trust.

"Oh Charlie." Ruby sighed sympathetically, "You can't be with him if you don't trust him." Ruby said softly,

"But I love him." Charlie nodded, "I really, really do."

_x-x_

Brax walked back towards Ruby's room, having left his wallet in there, he stopped outside when he heard Charlie's voice.

Lingering in the doorway, he waited for either her or Ruby to begin speaking again.

"You can't be with him if you don't trust him." His heart sank at Ruby's words, she often took his side when he and Charlie had an argument, but he couldn't quite understand what Charlie didn't trust him about, he hadn't done anything untrustworthy in the past twenty-four hours.

"B-but I love him, I really, really do." Brax smiled at Charlie's words.

His happiness came short-lived as he heard what followed.

_x-x_

"But Charlie, is that enough?" Ruby asked her mother, concerned for her wellbeing.

"I may have rushed back into things with him, it's too soon after what he did." Charlie blurted out, freezing momentarily as she glanced up at Ruby who was chewing on her bottom lip, "Rubes?" Charlie asked, before turning, her heart gave a sick lurch and she felt the colour drain from her face as she spotted a disheartened Brax standing in the doorway, "I have to go." Charlie said abruptly.

Picking up her bag, she walked past Brax quickly, only to be stopped by the warm feeling of his hand latching onto hers. He only began speaking after she turned to face him, both of them still holding hands, "Is that how you really feel?" Brax asked softly as his gaze fell onto their hands, too nervous to look Charlie in the eye.

Charlie took a deep breath as she thought of her response, her gaze too focusing on their hands as she couldn't find the courage to look into his eyes, "Truth is, I don't know how I feel anymore," Charlie replied sadly, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb before she left the hospital.

_x-x_

Ruby sighed as Brax walked into her hospital room, slouched over, looking like he was going to cry, "Brax." She whispered before reaching her hand out to him, he shook his head and took it before sitting beside her on her bed, falling into her open arms,

"I knew something wasn't right." He mumbled. "I've been such an idiot, I've never treated her right."

"Don't say that, you have." Ruby whispered as she comfortingly rubbed his back.

"I've lost her," Brax sighed as he tried to hold back her tears, "I love her, I can't believe it."

"You haven't lost her, but I promise you, you will if you don't fight for her, you know how stubborn she is."

"Done." Brax pulled back from Ruby's hug, taking a few deep breaths before kissing her forehead, "Love you, kid." Brax smiled.

"Love you too, now go and sort my mother out." Ruby giggled lightly, Brax nodded before he got up and walked towards Charlie's house to sort out where his loyalties lied.

_x-x_

Charlie arrived home shortly after she left the hospital, she hadn't stopped crying since she let go of Brax's hand and she didn't see herself stopping anytime soon either.

She walked into her bedroom and began getting changed into her pyjamas as she prepared herself for a night of watching movies in her house alone.

_x-x_

Brax walked around the back of Charlie's house, before stopping at where her bedroom window was, he smiled as he saw her walk out of her room and into the living room, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she was wearing her silk vest top and matching shorts, she may have been in her pyjamas and opting for the untidy look but he still thought she looked beautiful.

Pushing his nerves aside he mustered up the courage to knock on her window as he waited to get her attention.

_x-x_

Charlie jumped as she heard a knocking coming from her bedroom. She frowned and waited for the noise again, her heart pounding dangerously against her ribcage. Upon hearing the noise again, she turned slowly before cautiously walking into her bedroom, she screamed as she spotted Brax's face in her window.

She placed her hand on her chest as she attempted to sooth her searing heart rate, she stepped over her clothes puddled on the floor before opening the window, sliding it upwards until it locked in place before looking back down at her boyfriend.

"What are you playing at?" Charlie sighed as she looked down at him.

Brax took a deep breath as he looked up at her, "I figured, maybe you'd need reminding as to why you fell in love with me."

Charlie frowned as she looked down at him but couldn't help the fact that her lips had curled into a small smile, "Come again?" She asked, confused.

"Look, I don't deserve you, yeah I know that, always have, but today has only made me realised what it's like to lose you, and I don't want that, if I get jealous seeing you smile at another guy, the thought of you _being_ with another one would kill me, and it let me know just how much it would've hurt you finding out about me and the girl."

"You can use her name." Charlie said quietly.

"I don't know her name." Brax muttered, disgusted at his own behaviour.

"Oh wow, that's an all-time low Brax." Charlie sighed lightly as he eyes still refused to meet his own.

"You gonna let me in or what?" Brax smiled lightly.

"Nuh." Charlie shook her head cheekily before raising her eyes to meet Brax's.

Brax sighed as he studied her face, "Have you been crying?" He asked, although it was more than a statement than a question.

Charlie shook her head, whispering "No," as she stepped away from the window, turning her back on Brax.

He took his opportunity to climb through her window. She turned and sighed as he struggled to get through, "Gosh, did this window get smaller?"

"Maybe you got bigger." Charlie laughed lightly before grabbing his arms as she pulled him into her bedroom.

"So..." Brax began as he got up off the floor, climbing to his feet, as he faced Charlie once again, "I know you're lying to me." He said softly.

"Okay, yes, yes I have, I haven't stopped since I left the hospital." Charlie admitted before stepping back as Brax took a step closer,

"Charlie." Brax breathed sadly, "I don't like fighting with you."

"I don't like fighting with you either." Charlie told him before stepping closer again.

"Do you really think we rushed back into things?" Brax asked, searching her eyes for an answer as she momentarily remained silent.

"I don't know, I'm tired, I haven't slept for weeks, first the kidnap, then the miscarriage, then ruby, now this, it's just one thing after another and it just feels like a never-ending rollercoaster." Charlie sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how bad things were, and I haven't been here much."

"It's not your fault." Charlie began tearing up as Brax stepped forward,

"It is, I should've been here from the start, I should've been here for you."

Charlie couldn't help the tears that fell as her eyes met with Brax's, she however, was quick to wipe them away.

"You can be here for me now though, I need you more than ever."

Brax smiled lightly as he took another step forward so his and Charlie's bodies were touching.

"I should've known how bad things were." Brax sighed.

"I should've told you."

"I'm your boyfriend; I should've been able to know without you having to tell me." Brax smiled as he saw a smile spread across Charlie's face, "What?" Brax asked as his hand played with the hem of her pyjama top.

"I still find it weird, you being my boyfriend, we've come so far from the quickies in the Angelo's store room or you climbing through my bedroom window."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Brax smiled, "I love you." Charlie grinned at him again, "What now?" Brax asked.

"Haven't even fully gotten used to that either."

"You better get used to it, baby, because it's true, and I'm gonna tell you that every minute of every day."

"Please don't." Charlie giggled, "I want my strong, sexy Riverboy back."

"He's right here." Brax smiled before leaning forward, waiting for her to move the rest of the way, grinning as she did so, their lips soon joined in a soft, meaningful kiss.

Charlie pulled away, smiling up at her boyfriend, "What are you watching?" Brax asked, nodding towards the living room."

"Shutter Island." Charlie smiled as her fingers played with his.

"Without me?" Brax pulled a sad face as he looked down at her.

"It's only started, don't worry." Charlie smiled lightly before grasping onto his hand and pulling him into the living room, not before Brax grabbed the blanket in her room too.

"So..." Brax began as he sat on the couch, placing the blanket over he and Charlie as she snuggled into him, "Happy sex anniversary!" Brax grinned.

Charlie smiled as she looked up at him, "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered, exactly one year since you finally gave into my advances."

"One year." Charlie beamed, "I can't believe you remembered."

"Pretty hard to forget." Brax laughed, "It was like all my Christmases had come early."

Charlie smiled before kissing his lips, "I think, maybe we should celebrate," she grinned up at Brax cheekily with raised eyebrows.

"I think that's a great idea, but movie first." Brax quickly kissed her forehead before picking up the remote and pressing the play button.

_x-x_

Charlie's hand ended up on Brax's thigh as the movie progressed, deciding to have a bit of dirty fun, her hand ventured up his thigh until her hand settled over a bulge in his pants, she instantly began giggling, "What are you giggling at, missy?" Brax asked, looking down at her.

"You..." Charlie giggled again, "Someone's excited." She purred.

"No I'm not." Brax laughed bluntly.

Charlie frowned before lifting up the blanket, digging her hand into his pocket and pulling out an item "What the hell is this?" She asked, holding her purple lace knickers in front of Brax's face, the same knickers she had left under his pillow the previous night.

Brax's cheeks flushed pink as he looked at the item in Charlie's hands, "Hmm?" Charlie prompted.

"I... I... that's completely explainable."

"Oh is it?" Charlie asked, unimpressed, "You've been walking around town with my underwear in your pocket?" Charlie sighed before throwing the knickers into her room.

"Nah actually, I was planning on returning them to _someone _because _someone_ left them _teasingly _under my pillow." Brax emphasised a few words.

"Fine." Charlie rolled her eyes before leaning back into the couch.

"Great surprise by the way," Brax whispered to her seductively as he bit her earlobe,

"Thought so." Charlie giggled again, kissing his lips before pushing him back into his spot so she could cuddle up to him and finish watching the movie.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry it's taken a little longer to get this chapter up, hope it's okay._

_x-x_

**Chapter 28.**

Brax laughed lightly as he looked down to see Charlie sleeping peacefully in his arms, "So much for celebrating our sex anniversary." He mumbled under his breath before he threw the blanket off both of them, Charlie let out a groan and subconsciously began feeling about for the blanket, Brax laughed lightly before turning the TV off as he picked Charlie up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

Stripping down to his boxers, Brax closed Charlie's bedroom door and her curtains before turning the bedside lamp off as he crawled into the bed beside her, Charlie moved closer to him, cuddling into him tightly for warmth, Brax smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I promise we'll celebrate tomorrow." Charlie whispered before placing a soft kiss on Brax's chest. Brax laughed lightly before kissing the tip of her nose, and then her forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

_x-x_

Charlie woke up to the smell of pancakes drifting through the house. She groaned as she sat up in the bed, searching for Brax, his side of the bed being stone cold, "Brax!" She yelled.

After gaining no reply, she got out of bed and wandered over to her wardrobe, pulling out one of Brax's hoodies he had left behind, Charlie slipped it on for warmth.

Walking into the living room, a huge smile spread across her face as she looked at what Brax had done. A plate of pancakes on the table, with a box of strawberries on the side, a glass of orange juice, and coffee, syrup, chocolate sauce, and a tall, slender vase, with a single white rose in it.

Charlie grinned before sitting down, thinking Brax could be such a hopeless romantic at times, she picked up the note on the table beside the plate with a stack of pancakes and recognised Brax's hand writing immediately,

_Charlie,_

_Gone to pick Buckton junior up from the hospital, don't you dare jump up and come too; we'll probably be nearly home by the time you get your sexy ass out of your bed anyway. Just sit tight, relax and do nothing except eat the breakfast I've prepared for you._

_I love you._

_Ps. Your sexy bad-boy is still here x_

Charlie laughed and shook her head, "No he isn't." She said to herself before she dug into her breakfast.

_x-x_

"YOU BETTER HAVE SAVED ME SOME PANCAKES!" A voice called from the front door about two minutes later, Charlie instantly knew it was Ruby. She jumped up excitedly and ran towards the front door, instantly pulling Ruby into her embrace, "Oh, ow, not so tight." Ruby moaned.

"Sorry." Charlie mumbled as she pulled back and took Ruby's head in her hands, "I just missed you, kid, that's all." She grinned again before kissing her forehead, "And I'm so glad you're okay." Charlie added before putting her arm around her and bringing her inside to the living room, "And don't worry, I only got up about ten minutes ago, so help yourself to some pancakes."

Charlie smiled before walking back into the kitchen, to be met by Brax coming into the house, dropping Ruby's two bags onto the floor, "Jeez, she's been in the hospital a few days and you bring her in this much crap." He rolled his eyes at Charlie as he straightened up.

She simply laughed off his comment before grabbing his hands and pulling him over to her, "Thank you for the breakfast." She smiled, "It was so thoughtful of you." Charlie grinned as she leaned up on her tip-toes, giving her lips easy access to his. "I don't think my sexy bad-boy is still here." Charlie teased before pouting as she looked up at Brax.

"I promise you, he is. You just haven't experienced that side yet." Brax assured her as his hands wound around her waist, pulling her into him firmly.

"Mm." Charlie bit her lip, "Whilst we're on that subject..." Charlie trailed off, leaning towards Brax's ear as she whispered, not wanting Ruby to hear, "When we get a moment to ourselves, we've got celebrating to do." Charlie grinned against his cheek before leaning backwards, studying Brax's reaction, she giggled as a grin crept onto his face,

"That we do Sergeant. That we do." He laughed before allowing her to link her hand with his as she pulled him into the living room.

_x-x_

"So," Brax began as he sat on the arm of the couch, watching Ruby and Charlie finish up their pancakes, "I was thinking we could do with some time away." He suggested.

Charlie swallowed her mouthful of food as she looked over at him with raised eyebrows, "Like where?" She questioned.

"I don't know, maybe up the coast or something, just you and I, Rubes, Case and maybe Heath and Bianca too."

"But they're not together..." Charlie grinned as she realised what Brax was getting at, "I see, you're thinking they might be at the end of our little trip?"

Brax nodded, "Well done, Buckton." He grinned, earning a small kick from Charlie. "It's just- after everything's that's happened with us, and then Ruby being in hospital, I just think we need some time away from the Bay and just focus on each other."

Charlie smiled before standing up, "And I think that's a great idea." Brax smiled back at her, raising his eyebrows as Charlie placed her hands on each of his thighs before lowering her head to his as she captured his lips in a kiss.

"And that's my cue to leave." Ruby groaned.

"But you only just got here, baby." Charlie moaned before turning back to Ruby, sitting on Brax's knee, reaching over to grab a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate sauce before taking a small bite, putting the rest of it in Brax's mouth as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his mouth open expectantly, he smirked and kissed her neck before looking over at Ruby.

"But I don't want to watch her and watch you two do all of this." Ruby sighed as she looked at her mother.

"Well, I need to head off to work anyway, so you don't have to worry, kiddo." Brax smiled before pushing Charlie off his lap as he stood up, "I'll see you later." He smiled, kissing her lips before looking down at Ruby as she spoke to him,

"Thanks again for picking me up, Brax." She smiled up at him sweetly.

Brax returned her smile before swooping down to her level, "No problem." He grinned before kissing her forehead, "Bye Bucktons." He smirked, giving them both a wave before leaving the house.

_x-x_

Charlie grinned as she excitedly skipped into Angelo's and up to the bar, approaching Liam she smiled, "Is he-"

She was instantly cut off by Liam, "He's in his office." Liam laughed.

"Okay." Charlie grinned before turning around and heading towards Brax's office, knocking on the door a few times and gaining no response, she opened it to see Brax scrutinizing something closely on his laptop screen, she grinned as she closed the door behind her, Brax still not looking up. "Brax..." Charlie said softly as she walked over to him, he still failed to recognise her presence.

Walking up behind him, she reached over him before slamming the lid shut, Brax jumped before turning around in his swivel-chair, "Oh it's you." He chuckled, "You scared me." He laughed as Charlie grinned down at him.

"So I see, you were away with the fairies." Charlie laughed, frowning as Brax groaned. "What's up?" She asked.

"Awh babe." Brax moaned, "You shut the lid."

"So?" Charlie asked,

"That's so inconvenient; I'm going to have to turn it back on now." Brax groaned loudly.

"Eh, no." Charlie giggled at his inexperience with technology, "You just open it and ... voila." Charlie grinned as the screen lit up again.

"Genius." Brax grinned up at Charlie.

"No, you're just a little slow." Charlie laughed before she made herself comfortable in his lap, "Anyway, what are we looking at?" She asked, as he placed his left hand on her inner thigh, the other on the track-pad.

"I was just looking at things we could do up the coast and all, and places to stay."

Charlie turned her head to the side so she could look at Brax, "Well I don't know about things to do, but I've got a place to stay in mind."

"Thank god." Brax breathed a sigh of relief, "Because all these places look awful."

Charlie giggled, "The cabin." Charlie suggested, Brax frowned,

"What cabin?" He looked at her quizzically.

"The cabin..." Charlie trailed off, Brax still didn't get it, "The cabin my dad left Ruby and I in his will?" Brax shook his head, "Gosh, you're stupid at times." Charlie giggled,

"Hey!" Brax pouted as he pulled a sad face.

"Aww." Charlie grinned before kissing his temple, "Anyway, the cabin you chased me to and from after, well... y'know, the eh... the kidnap."

"Oh." Brax sighed lightly, "That cabin." Charlie nodded, "Well, yeah, it's perfect, and it seems lovely but if it's too hard for you to go there then we won't."

"No." Charlie shook her head, "It holds too many good memories for me to have filled it with bad ones." Charlie smiled before placing her arm around Brax, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, "Plus, the most recent memory was a happy one."

Brax chuckled, "What? Me throwing you up against the door, kissing the life out of you?" Charlie grinned and nodded,

"Yeah." She replied simply before kissing his lips, "So the cabin classifies as perfect accommodation, if you're up for it."

"Mm-hm, perfect." Brax smiled before holding Charlie close to him, her head resting on his chest, "So I was thinking, for it not to be suss, you coax Heath into coming with us, and I'll work on Bianca."

"Uh-huh." Charlie grinned before looking up at him, "You're quite the mastermind, aren't you Darryl?" Charlie asked, her lips curling into a smile.

"That I am, Charlotte." Brax chuckled, "That I am."

_x-x_

Arriving home from work late that evening, Charlie frowned as she walked into the house to see a tub of her favourite ice cream sitting on the kitchen counter, Ben and Jerry's; Chocolate Fudge Brownie, "RUBES!" Charlie yelled, soon joined in the kitchen by Ruby and Casey,

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Who left this?" She asked. Ruby chuckled and pointed to the post-it note latched onto the tub of ice-cream.

_I love you._

"No guesses as to who it's from then." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Casey Braxton, take note." Ruby giggled, "He's such a romantic." She laughed, referring to Brax.

"That he is." Charlie agreed before looking over at the fridge-freezer to see a post-it note stuck on that too, picking it up, she read it,

_I didn't mean to go over the top, I'm sorry, don't be mad._

Charlie groaned as she turned to Ruby and Casey, "Open the freezer." Casey prompted, turning back to the freezer, Charlie opened it to reveal shelf after shelf filled with tub upon tub of the exact same ice-cream.

"Oh god." Charlie groaned, "I'm going to kill him."

"And that right there is our cue to leave." Ruby giggled before pulling Casey out of the front door. Charlie watched them leave before picking her phone up and calling Brax, he picked up after the first ring, Charlie beating him to it as she spoke first,

"_Darryl Braxton, you're a dead man walking." _

She heard him chuckle at the other end of the line, _"I take it you're home, and you've seen the ice cream."_

"_Yes, and I'm not impressed!" _Charlie groaned _"Brax, this is going to take me forever to eat, not to mention it's unhealthy and there's no room for anything else in our freezer now!"_

"_Well... if it becomes that much of a problem, you have permission to use our freezer at home, or the Angelo's freezer."_

"_I'll be taking you up on that offer, Braxton." _Charlie broke out in a smile as she considered how thoughtful he'd been, _"But thank you." _She quickly added, _"It's the most thoughtful thing anybody's done for me."_

"_What? Try to make you obese by stuffing your freezer full of ice-cream?"_

"_And there you go... ruin the moment." _Charlie sighed.

"_I'm sorry." _Brax laughed.

"_Whatever... I was thinking you could come over, show me that Riverboy side you were talking about, babe?"_

"_Be there in ten."_

Charlie laughed at the speediness of his reply, as soon as the word 'ten' left his lips he had cut the line and she knew he'd be on his way over to hers, she giggled as she excitedly sat on the couch, waiting for his arrival.

_x-x_

Standing up, Charlie ran to the back door as she heard the knock, flinging it open she was met by an amused looking Brax, "You even left the uniform on for me." He smirked.

"Actually I forgot to take it off." Charlie said bluntly.

"Shhh." Brax intruded as he stepped closer, his body leaning against Charlie's as he kicked the door shut with his foot, "You're ruining the fantasy." He told her as he began to unbutton her work blouse.

"It's time to celebrate." Charlie giggled childishly before Brax lowered his lips onto hers as they made their way into Charlie's bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey lovelies, again, I apologise for the delay, hope this is alright._

**Chapter 29.**

"Charlie!" Brax shouted as he walked through the house and into Charlie's bedroom, "You ready to go?" He asked, standing in her doorway, his mouth dropped open as he saw the state of her room, "Charlie, what the hell? We're going away for two nights, not two months!"

"I'm sorry." Charlie pouted as she turned to face him, "I don't know what do bring."

"Why don't you get Ruby to help you?" Brax quizzed as he walked over to her.

"She's too busy packing her own stuff." Charlie laughed lightly, amused at the expression on her boyfriend's face.

"So, let me get this straight, I leave early last night to give you time to pack, and you leave it until the time I told you I'd pick you up and we'd leave?"

Charlie nodded innocently before stepping closer to Brax, wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled into him, still looking up at him, "I'll make it up to you later." A devilish smile played on Charlie's lips as she stood on her tip-toes, giving Brax a slow, chaste kiss before leaning back, Brax wanting more.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Charlie, grinning up at him, knowing he wasn't getting anything more than that, "You're so cruel." Brax rolled his eyes before walking over to Charlie's underwear drawer and opening it, "And just for that, I get to choose your underwear."

"Oh please." Charlie rolled her eyes as she turned to face him, "If you got to choose, you'd probably opt for naked."

"Exactly." Brax grinned over at her cheekily. Charlie let out a small laugh before going back to her packing.

_x-x_

About half an hour later, Charlie grinned down at her neatly packed overnight bag, she had significantly condensed it thanks to Brax, "And here's my contribution." Brax grinned whilst handing Charlie a few skimpy g-strings and lacy bras.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Charlie raised her eyebrows as she placed the items on top of her bag,

"Well, you did buy them for my benefit after all." Brax smirked knowingly.

"Oh did I?" Charlie teased, "I might've bought them for Angelo's benefit." Brax screwed his face up at Charlie's words, "Only joking." She intervened, "You know they're for you." She whispered seductively as she stood behind him, her hands creeping up his torso and towards his chest, placing a brief kiss on his neck she pulled away from him, "That's it, I'm ready to go now." Charlie announced.

"Great." Brax smiled, "So you and Ruby get Bianca, and I'll get Casey and Heath-"

"And neither of them will have any idea." Charlie interrupted,

"You are so evil." Brax chuckled as he pulled Charlie into his embrace.

"You love it." Charlie whispered as she bit down on Brax's bottom lip.

"I sure do." Brax whispered after Charlie had freed his lip, leaning forwards he captured her lips with his own, giving her a slow passionate kiss before pulling away, "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Charlie smiled, watching as Brax left her bedroom before she turned back to her suitcase.

_x-x_

"So Charlie, what sparked this sudden coastal visit?" Bianca asked as she got into the passenger's seat of Charlie's car, Ruby in the back.

Charlie grinned as she glanced back at Ruby before facing her best friend again, "Nothing." She laughed, "I just thought we could have a girl's weekend away, some time to ourselves, no drama or worries."

"Sounds good." Bianca smiled over at Charlie, Charlie laughed under her breath as she looked over at Bianca, completely oblivious to whom she'd encounter when they arrived at the cabin.

_x-x_

Getting out of the car after arriving at the cabin, the three girls got out and smiled, breathing in the crisp, fresh air. Bianca froze as she spotted Brax's car parked in front of them, she groaned loudly as Brax, Casey and Heath walked out of the cabin. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as the three boys stood opposite the three girls, Charlie looked at Brax, passing him a small grin as did Ruby to Casey as they remained silent, much to the annoyance of Heath and Bianca.

"Guys?" Heath prompted, "Brax, what the fuck?" Heath snapped. Brax remained quiet as he looked over at Charlie.

"Charlie?" Bianca prompted, her face growing slightly red with frustration,

"Okay, okay." Charlie held her hands up defensively, "Yes it was my idea but you two needed a good kick up the backside! I mean _come on_ it's obvious you both want each other!" Charlie looked around at Ruby, Casey and Brax, none of them owning up to their parts in the mischief, "They were in on it too by the way." Charlie said smugly, pointing at the threesome.

Brax glared at Charlie, _'if looks could kill' _she thought to herself, "Thanks a lot, bro." Heath spat, his voice dripping with angry sarcasm as he turned and walked towards the forest and through to the lake, Bianca walking in the opposite direction.

Charlie bit her lip as she turned to Brax, "Clever plan, ay?" Brax said somewhat angrily before he, Ruby and Casey walked inside. Charlie sighed as she stood outside on her lonesome.

_x-x_

After she had familiarised herself with the area, Charlie decided she'd be brave enough to face the cabin, hoping the people inside wouldn't be angry with her, especially Brax.

Charlie smiled as she crept into the house, seeing Ruby and Casey grinning stupidly at each other as they fooled around in the kitchen, Charlie was glad Ruby could finally be happy after everything she'd been through over the past week, "Hey mom." Ruby smiled as she looked over at Charlie.

"Hey sweetie." Charlie returned her smile, "What are you two doing?"

"Just making dinner." Ruby continued to smile, "What have you been doing?"

"Just walked around a bit, familiarising myself with this place."

"Right," Ruby laughed lightly, "I'm guessing you didn't dare to venture too far into the forest?"

"You must be joking." Charlie laughed, "You think I want to be murdered out there by Heath or B?" Ruby and Casey both laughed at her comment before going back to what they were doing before.

Charlie nervously played with her fingers as she walked down the hallway to what was arranged to be her and Brax's bedroom whilst they stayed here, opening the door, she smiled as she saw him lying down on the bed, aimlessly staring at the ceiling, "Hey." Charlie said softly as she closed the door, leaning against it as Brax sat up,

"Hi." He smiled lightly, "Where've you been?"

"Out for a bit of a walk, I suppose you've just been lying here?" Charlie laughed lightly as Brax nodded before walking over to him, "You're not angry with me, are you?" Charlie asked sadly.

"Of course I'm not." Brax sighed before patting the space beside him on the bed, inviting Charlie to join him. Instead of doing so, Charlie crawled onto the bed, straddling his waist as her hands rested on his shoulder blades, his on her hips, "Maybe you could've executed it a little better though."

"Yes." Charlie sighed lightly before looking at Brax, "How about we go for a walk?" she smiled at him hopefully.

"That's a great idea." Brax grinned as Charlie leaned forward, kissing his lips softly before she stood up, offering him her hands before they went for their walk.

_x-x_

"This placed really is beautiful." Brax smiled as he dropped Charlie's hand, slinging his arm across her shoulders and pulling her body close to his, hers wrapping around his waist.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled widely as Brax placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"How old were you when your dad first brought you here?" Brax asked as they walked towards the lake.

"Three." Charlie smiled as she looked up at the trees, "I loved it, we came here every year since then, until I was fourteen." Charlie sighed lightly as she blinked away the tears she felt forming in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brax asked, his voice filled with concern as she stopped walking and stood before Charlie, tightly grasping onto her hands with his.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded shakily, "I just miss him so much."

"I know you do." Brax smiled sadly before tugging on Charlie's hands until she landed herself tightly in his arms, "I'm sure he misses you too." Brax whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade before nestling his head into the crook of her neck as the couple continued to embrace.

Brax gently pulled away from Charlie, cupping her face with his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs, "Don't be sad, baby. We came here to get away from the drama, to spend some time together, with family, and with each other, so please stop crying." Charlie smiled lightly as she wiped her eyes, Brax's hands sliding down her body as he wrapped them around her waist.

"Sorry." Charlie mumbled as she looked up at him.

"Don't be." Brax sighed lightly before once again, pulling Charlie into his arms, "I just wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"And I will." Charlie smiled against Brax's neck, leaning further into his embrace. Charlie giggled as Brax held her tightly, "You love your hugs, don't you?"

Brax smiled before kissing Charlie's shoulder blade again, "I love your hugs." He corrected before pulling away from her, leaning forward, planting a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

_x-x_

_-Later that night.-_

Brax and Charlie lay on the couch together, a blanket covering them as the cottage fire blazed beside them, Charlie grinned as she looked up to see Brax gazing down at her, "And what are you staring at?"

Brax smirked as his hand trailed up the side of her body until the palm of his hand was resting on her cheek, "My beautiful girlfriend." Charlie blushed under Brax's glare, her blushing intensified as Brax commented on it, "I love it when you blush."

"Stop it Darryl." Charlie sighed as she buried her head into the side of his arm, Brax grinned before placing his hand underneath her chin, pulling her head towards his as he lowered his lips onto hers, claiming them as his own as he kissed her passionately.

Charlie giggled as Brax lifted her body onto his, giving them more room for manoeuvre on the couch. Playing with the hem of his t-shirt she finally tore her lips from his as she lifted it up over his head, throwing it aside, "Careful." Brax mumbled with a grin on his face as his shirt almost reached the fire, Charlie simply laughed his comment off before lowering her body onto his again as her lips met his. Charlie giggled into Brax's mouth as his hands slid up her legs, under her dress as he grabbed hold of her backside, holding her body close against his.

Brax pulled back as Charlie's giggling got louder, "Shh." Brax laughed, "Bianca and the kids are in bed." Brax chuckled as Charlie's giggling was yet to cease, "Shh... shh." Brax smirked before leaning forward, capturing Charlie's lips in yet another kiss to avail her giggling.

Brax groaned as the cottage door opened and in walked Heath, "Oh guys, come on!" He groaned as he stood before them. Charlie pulled away from Brax, he removed his hands from underneath her dress, placing his arms around her waist as she rolled over so she was lying on the couch beside him again.

"Sorry." Charlie mumbled as she snuggled into Brax's side.

"Yeah right." Heath mumbled back.

"So you're talking to us now, ay?" Brax teased as he looked up at his younger brother.

"Look Charlie, I need your help." Heath sighed. "Bianca won't speak to me."

"Bianca won't speak to anybody." Charlie sighed lightly as she closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of Brax's aftershave, making her smile. Placing a kiss on Brax's bare chest, Charlie sighed again as Heath spoke up,

"Please Charlie." He begged, "Help me."

Charlie groaned under her breath, glancing up at Brax she was about to move when his grip on her tightened, "Heath, go away, she's mine." Brax grumbled as he held Charlie close, Charlie grinned up at him before they found their way into another kiss.

"Oh just use your damn bedroom!" Heath groaned.

Without replying, Brax removed the blanket from him and Charlie, holding her up by her backside he stood up as their lips refused to separate, Charlie's legs wrapping around Brax's waist as he carried her towards their bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey, so firstly- I'm so sorry I've been MIA for a while :,) hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things soon and get all of my stories updated. _

_Thank you for all the PMs and reviews._

_This one is only a short chapter, but with this story the next few are only filler chapters, so yeah._

_Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you like this one._

**Chapter 31.**

A cheeky smile spread across Charlie's face as she strolled down the corridor and into the living room where she saw Brax sprawled out across the couch, newspaper in hand.

_x-x_

Brax smirked as he felt the couch springs compress ever so slightly; he knew exactly who had joined him. His grin only widened when Charlie's face appeared over the top of the newspaper, her hands sliding up his thighs, "Good morning, sexy." Charlie smiled sweetly at him.

"Morning, monkey." Brax smirked in response, putting the newspaper on the table beside him before sitting up, pulling Charlie comfortably between his legs.

"Monkey?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh." Brax replied as his arms wound around Charlie's waist. "My cheeky monkey," he added with a smirk, causing Charlie to giggle before she slowly leaned forward, sliding her hands into his hair before her lips gently met his. "And my dirty monkey," Brax whispered in her ear as his teeth grazed her earlobe, before leaning backwards to study her reaction.

Charlie grinned at Brax, "Very dirty," she whispered before leaning forward, biting his lip, and then placing a kiss where her teeth held their place. She giggled as Brax's hands slid up her thighs and under her night-slip until he placed them securely on her backside.

"God, you're so sexy." Brax mumbled into her neck before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"And you're very cheeky." Charlie stifled her laughter as she placed a kiss on the top of his head before she began to play with strands of his hair.

"So have you got any other sexy outfits packed in that suitcase of yours? Other than this sexy, short night-slip?" Brax grinned cheekily as his fingers trailed up and down the skin on the back of her thighs.

"You'll have to wait and see, let's just say tonight's going to be a long one, and you'll need stamina." Charlie grinned back at him before placing a teasing kiss on his lips.

"Lots of outfits then, I take it?" Brax quizzed with an arched eyebrow.

"Like you would not believe," Charlie whispered seductively as she leaned forwards, nibbling on Brax's ear lobe before leaning back again to catch his reaction. Charlie giggled at the expression of awe and amazement upon his face, "We'll get through half tonight, and half tomorrow." Charlie added cheekily.

"Oh I can't wait." Brax smirked just as Ruby and Casey joined them in the main lounge area.

"What's happening tonight?" Ruby asked, oblivious to what her mother and Brax had planned.

"Uh..." Charlie stammered.

"Trust me-" Brax intervened, "You don't want to know." Ruby glared at her mother and Brax in disgust as Brax wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You two are so gross." Ruby sighed before grabbing an amused Casey's hand and pulling him back out of the room.

Charlie shook her head as she glanced at Brax before looking up at the new presence that had joined them, "Hi." Bianca said sheepishly as she stood looking at Charlie straddling Brax on the couch.

"Hi." Brax and Charlie replied in unison before glaring at each other, "You know, I'm gonna go and get some fresh air with Heath." Brax quickly excused himself, brushing Charlie off before he briskly walked off towards their bedroom.

"Can we talk?" Bianca asked quietly as she walked over to the couch.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Charlie smiled lightly after blushing due to the short length of her night-slip that was only intended for Brax's benefit, and Brax's eyes only.

Brax grinned as he walked back into the room, slipping his t-shirt over his head before handing Charlie her dressing gown, "Thought you might need this." He smirked as he walked around the back of the couch,

"Yeah, thanks." Charlie giggled lightly.

"See you in a bit, bub." Brax chuckled.

"Bye monkey." Charlie grinned up at him; Brax shook his head before placing a kiss on her lips and walking towards the cabin door.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." Bianca blurted out as soon as the front door had slammed shut.

"I'm sorry too." Charlie replied, smiling when she looked over at her best friend, "I shouldn't have gotten involved; Brax and Ruby told me it was a terrible idea."

"Maybe not so terrible," Bianca grinned lightly as she glanced at Charlie, "We've slept together before, I've liked him before and I still do. I guess I was too afraid that you knew and were pushing us together."

Charlie smiled over at her best friend, "Well... how about we have dinner outside, get Brax, Heath and Casey to set the fire up, yeah?"

"Sounds great." Bianca smiled, "You know I love you, right?"

"Uh-huh." Charlie grinned back at her, "And I love you too," she replied before sliding across the couch and engulfing her best friend in a hug.

_x-x_

Brax chuckled as he looked down at Charlie to see her staring at both Heath and Bianca, sitting at opposite ends of the logs from each other, "Staring at them isn't going to change anything." Brax spoke softly.

"You never know." Charlie laughed softly as she continued to stare at them.

"Charlie, seriously, you're gonna creep 'em out." Brax laughed as he placed his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him, "I on the other hand, really do not mind you staring at me."

"Is that so?" Charlie grinned as Brax leaned closer.

"Uh-huh." Brax replied as he closed the gap between them, his lips crashing against Charlie's.

"Mm." Charlie mumbled as she pushed him away, "I'm going to go and talk to your brother."

"No." Brax pouted as he shook his head, "You stay here with me."

"How about I help this plan and then stay with you?"

"Fine." Brax rolled his eyes, admitting defeat.

"I'll be back soon." Charlie smirked as she stood up, receiving a slap on the backside from Brax, she simply giggled and shot him a quick cheeky grin before walking towards Heath.

Heath grinned as he looked up and saw Charlie approach, "Certainly not a quitter, are you, Buckton?"

"Nuh-uh." Charlie laughed before sitting down beside him.

"So, now I know why Brax likes you so much, ay?"

"He doesn't like me, he loves me." Charlie beamed before changing the subject, "So, do you plan on making a move soon or not?"

"Maybe." Heath replied shortly.

"Tonight?" Charlie prompted.

"Patience, Buckton." Heath grinned as she glared at him. "Oooh, that's such a dirty look." Heath teased.

"Forget it." Charlie laughed as she stood up, "I shall do no more inteferring." Charlie rolled her eyes before she stood up and headed into the cabin.

_x-x_

Charlie yawned as she walked back out of the cabin wearing one of Brax's hoodies for warmth, she walked straight past the fire and towards him, "I'm tired." She mumbled as she slid into his lap.

"It's only just gone eight." Brax chuckled as he lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know." Charlie sighed as she rested her head against his chest and glanced up at him, "But _someone _kept me up most of last night."

Brax laughed again, "Well that _someone _was distracted by another _someone _wearing a very, very sexy outfit!" Brax defended himself.

Charlie giggled before leaning upwards and planting a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. "Looks like those two are getting along rather well." Charlie smirked as she nodded towards where Heath and Bianca sat talking.

"Yeah," Brax replied, gently kissing her temple, "Looks like your plan wasn't so bad after all."

"I can be quite the clever one, you know." Charlie grinned at him proudly.

"You must certainly can." Brax laughed before leaning towards her ear, "How about we get that early night?"

"Uh-huh." Charlie giggled before grabbing his hand as she led him back towards the cottage.

_x-x_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hello (: so here's another chapter. I know I said I'd probably only get one more done, but I plan to get another story update up too._

_I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 32.**

Charlie lay restlessly in the bed, looking over at Brax who was dead out. She knew when he was sleeping like that, there'd be no waking him up. Crawling out of the bed, she decided to go for some breakfast and then she'd come back to wake him up.

_x-x_

After having gone for a walk outside and having breakfast, Charlie sighed as she walked back into the bedroom to see Brax still very much asleep.

Grinning cheekily, Charlie pulled off her shorts and shoes so she was simply left in her underwear and one of Brax's shirts, before she began crawling up the bed towards him. Lying down on the bed beside him, she rolled over so she was facing him before she began kissing and sucking on his neck, her lips leaving a trail of kisses up and down each side of his neck before she nibbled gently on his earlobe. A large grin spread across her face when Brax began to speak, "Yes, Miss. Buckton?" his husky voice asked as he eventually managed to open his eyes and look up to see his girlfriend leaning over him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Charlie asked innocently, with a smirk.

Brax scoffed in response before grabbing her waist and lifting her body on top of his, "And you turned me on." He added, placing a kiss on her exposed collar bone before leaning back to study her face, "And don't you look so innocent, you knew exactly what you were doing." Brax threw her a smirk before sliding his hands under the shirt she was wearing and unclasping her bra, before sliding his hands back down, allowing them to settle on her waist as he sat up, leaning against the bed head as he held Charlie's body close to his.

"I might have known what I was doing." Charlie answered in a mischievous whisper.

Brax simply shook his head before beginning to unbutton the shirt, "No Brax, don't." Charlie begged as she half-heartedly pushed him away, knowing if she'd let him start now, they'd never leave the bedroom till late afternoon.

Choosing to ignore her, Brax silenced her with a kiss as his hands ventured back to the shirt, unbuttoning it three quarters of the way so he could easily glide it off her shoulders, he smiled as Charlie's kisses grew in passion before his hands made their way to her bra straps, sliding her bra off, he threw it across the room, not caring where it ended up.

"Brax, no." Charlie sighed as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, then her lips before he stared into her eyes and grinned before kissing his way down her neck towards her breasts.

_x-x_

Watching as Brax's lips made a pathway to her breasts, Charlie closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax and enjoy what Brax was about to do to her.

Charlie gasped as he took her by surprise, instantly running his tongue across her chest when he'd normally make her wait for it. She tangled her hands in his hair and groaned as Brax took her breast in his mouth, "Mmm," Charlie mumbled breathlessly as Brax increased the pace.

Charlie placed a kiss on top of Brax's head as she held him tighter and closer to her, she let out another loud groan as Brax pulled away and moved his focus to her neck. "Darryl, that's enough." Charlie sighed, knowing he was just going tease her.

Leaning back, Charlie pulled the shirt over her shoulders again and buttoned it up, "You sure know how to please a woman." Charlie whispered seductively as she pushed Brax onto his bag roughly and settled on top of him.

"Like you do, a man." Brax replied knowingly as he shifted uncomfortably underneath Charlie, who was making slow and sensual movements up and down his body.

"So, do you want to go for a shower?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow while her hands trailed across Brax's chest.

Brax allowed a small grin to appear on his face as he decided to tease Charlie, knowing exactly what she wanted to do in that shower, "Nah thanks, I'm just gonna relax here, maybe go back to sleep for a bit."

"Fair enough." Charlie replied as she ran her hand down his front before crawling out of the bed and towards the ensuite bathroom.

Stopping outside of the bathroom, Charlie unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor.

_x-x_

Brax shifted up in the bed as he watched Charlie seductively drop the shirt, her long, dark hair splayed down her back.

A small moan escaped his lips as Charlie's hands slid down her sides, her fingers hooking in the waistband of her knickers. His eyes remind glued on her as she slipped them down her legs and stepped out of them.

Brax's groin immediately tightened as Charlie bent over to pick up the clothing she had just stripped out of, giving him an amazing view.

_x-x_

Charlie composed herself and wiped the smug smile off her face as she turned around to face Brax, giving him full view of her naked body, "I forgot to take my watch off." Charlie smiled innocently at Brax as she strutted towards the bedside table to put her watch down; she smirked as Brax's mouth fell open. Placing her watch down on the table, she reached across him, placing her hand underneath his chin; she closed his mouth before walking back over to the bathroom.

_x-x_

Brax clutched the bed sheets as he desperately tried to win their game. After Charlie's most recent performance, he wasn't quite sure whether or not he'd manage, but he was trying.

He breathed a small sigh of relief when he heard the shower turn on, and soon enough he heard the water pounding onto the surface of the floor. He sat upright at what he next heard, "Mmm, that's good." He heard Charlie moan from the bathroom.

Brax pushed the duvet off himself as he glared at the open bathroom door, Charlie letting out loud, sensual moans, clearly trying to entice Brax, and it was working.

Within seconds he had run into the bathroom in just his boxers, staring at his girlfriend as she slowly rubbed shower gel into her body, "Oh yes... yes... yes." Charlie opened her eyes and looked to the door, and as she expected, Brax was stood there, staring at her, "Oh hey babe, I thought you weren't joining me?" Charlie played innocently as she continued to glare at him.

"Charlie, are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" Brax demanded, "You make noises and performances like that and you expect me to stay away?" He eagerly slammed the door shut and dropped his boxers before quickly joining her in the shower, pushing her against the shower wall before pressing his body firmly against hers, causing Charlie to let out a small whimper, "I'll give you something to moan about." Brax whispered in her ear, causing a large grin to form on Charlie's face.

_x-x_

Charlie left the bedroom with Brax with a huge grin on her face, after their long and interesting shower, she and Brax had quickly got changed before they decided to show their faces.

Walking down the hallway hand-in-hand with Brax, both of them had matching grins on their faces, they slowed their walk when they reached the living room to see Heath glaring at them, "These walls aren't soundproof." He grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"His fault." Charlie giggled as she stopped walking, Brax stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We know that's a lie." He whispered huskily in her ear, causing Charlie to shudder.

"Anyway Heath, why are you so grumpy? I bumped into Bianca this morning and she-"

"Thought last night was a mistake." Heath finished, letting a groan escape his lips as he placed his cup down on the worktop. "And just for the record, I don't care whose fault it was, just be quiet next time."

"You're one to talk." Charlie mumbled before glancing up at Brax, "Let's go for a walk." Charlie smiled before taking his hand and leading him outside.

_x-x_

_-The following morning.-_

What with it being their last day at Reefton Lake today, Brax and Charlie made the most of it the night before. Brax awoke and immediately smiled as his memory went back to the night before, he looked down at Charlie sleeping soundly in his arms, placing a quick kiss on her temple, he untangled himself from her before standing up, slipping into his boxers and going outside.

_x-x_

Bianca was deep in thought, staring into the centre of her coffee cup, she missed Brax sneaking into the living room and creeping up behind her, "Boo." Brax chuckled as Bianca let out a small squeal. Her hand flew over her heart as she turned to face him,

"Damn you, Darryl Braxton." She laughed lightly before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, Heath's not too happy with you at the moment." Brax sighed lightly as he sat up on the stool on the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure." Bianca sighed as she looked up at Brax.

"Not sure about what?" Brax questioned. Brax smirked slightly as he watched Bianca hesitate, "You can tell me, you know; I'm not gonna go straight to Heath and blab about it."

Bianca smiled before leaning forward, "I'm just not sure if he's worth it. I mean, I know you've changed, Charlie's made sure of that, but I'm just not sure if Heath's capable of the same."

"Oh trust me, he is, Bianca." Brax replied adamantly, "I know it might not seem like he's capable of changing but I can promise you he would. He'd do it for you."

"I don't know." Bianca sighed, "The night before last was great, but still," she groaned.

"Look, Bianca, there's no denying, Heath is an absolute idiot, but he's also a great guy."

"I think I'm starting to see that." Bianca smiled, "So how are things with you and Charlie?" As soon as Bianca asked the question, I smile sprung up on Brax's face, "You know what, don't even bother answering, I can tell by the look on your face." Bianca laughed, just as Charlie walked into the room and straight over to Brax.

"Morning," Charlie mumbled tiredly before she eased into Brax's lap, placing a kiss on his lips before snuggling into his chest. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked as her eyes remained closed.

"Nothing." Brax mumbled, winking at Bianca before he placed a kiss on Charlie's temple.

"So, I had an idea about what we could do today," Bianca began.

"Uh-huh?" Brax prompted.

"Couples golfing? There's a mini golf place not too far from here, it's different and should be fun for our last day."

"Sounds great," Brax smiled, "What do you think, bub?" He asked as he looked down at Charlie, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, a grin on her face, before she looked over to Bianca.

"I love the idea." Charlie's grin widened as she sat up, "But _couples _golfing?" She giggled as she put emphasis on the 'couples' part.

"Yes, maybe I'm thinking of giving Heath and I a go." Bianca smiled as she looked at Brax before looking back to her best friend.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Charlie smiled.

_x-x_

"Right-oh, who wants to go first then?" Heath asked as they walked over to the first tee-off zone.

"ME!" Charlie grinned as she stepped forward, "Brax and I shall be the first couples." She turned around and looked at Brax who was laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Go ahead then." Heath stood back with Bianca, Ruby and Casey as Charlie stepped forward with her club.

"Oi mister." Charlie laughed as she prepared herself to tee off, but was interrupted by Brax positioning himself behind her, "I can do this by myself," she laughed as Brax reached around her, engulfing her in his arms as he placed his hands on the golf club, keeping Charlie's body close to his.

"I'm not so sure about that." Brax whispered in her ear, grinning as she giggled before leaning back into him,

"Show me how it's done then." Charlie whispered before leaning forward, catching his lips in a quick kiss before directing her attention back to her club.

"So, keep your feet a little bit apart, put your back into it, and swing all the way back, bring it forward, and hit it." Brax informed her. Charlie grinned at his expertise, listening in interest as he spoke again, "Just bend over a bit more." Brax whispered so only she could hear it.

"Oi." Charlie laughed as she turned around and hit his chest, "Don't be so cheeky," she shook her head before facing forwards again.

"I'm sorry." Brax chuckled lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You can make it up to me later." Charlie replied seductively, pecking his lips slightly before the couples began their mini golf tournament.


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey lovely readers, so I know Hayley hasn't featured a huge deal in this story, but I feel like this little chapter will just illustrate Charlie and Brax's closeness which I think is important to show what with the upcoming big idea I have planned and after all the drama that's happened recently! _

_I hope you all enjoy it and remember to leave a review! :-)_

_x-x_

**Chapter 33.**

Charlie smiled excitedly as she walked towards Angelo's, spotting Brax not too far ahead, near the top of the beach as he spoke with someone.

Charlie stopped walking, and she felt the smile literally fall from her face when she caught a glimpse of who Brax was talking to: Hayley O'Connor.

Charlie quickly pulled herself together as Hayley walked off down the beach and Brax turned around, his gaze settling upon her and a smile spreading across his face. He jogged over to her, and in a matter of seconds was stood before her, "Hey you," he smiled.

"Hi." Charlie returned his smile as best she could.

"You all unpacked?" Brax asked.

"Brax we were gone for three nights, we got back two days ago..." Charlie trailed off as if Brax had asked a stupid question.

"Alright, no need to snap." Brax frowned as Charlie looked away from him, "Is something wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Who was that you were talking to on the beach?" Charlie asked as she looked at him, noticing a guilty look upon his face she awaited his answer.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Really, my boyfriend talking to a person we both know and dislike and it doesn't concern me? Someone that tried to split my boyfriend and I up and it doesn't concern me? _Someone _that tried to kill _my _daughter and it doesn't concern _me_?" Charlie raised her voice at the last part for emphasis, "Why were you talking to Hayley?" Charlie's eyes became watery as her chest tightened.

"Charlie, you gotta calm down." Brax told her, concern rippling through him as his hands grabbed her wrists. Knowing her too well, he had easily become accustomed to when Charlie was having panic attacks. "Charlie, come on." Brax pleaded as he desperately tried to get her to slow her breathing.

"I'm fine." Charlie mumbled as she removed her hands from his grasp.

"Charlie, I just saw her on the beach when I came out of Angelo's, okay? I asked her what she was doing out and she said she's been released on bail for a few days."

"Yeah." Charlie spoke shakily, "I was informed yesterday night." She admitted, glancing out towards the ocean absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brax frowned as Charlie turned back to face him.

"I eh... it doesn't concern you." She replied casually, using Brax's words from earlier to reply because she physically couldn't come up with any herself.

"Doesn't concern me?" Brax snapped. "Charlie do you know how much that hurts?"

"Brax I-" Charlie began, but she was cut off by Brax.

"No." Brax interrupted, "Charlie, you're my girlfriend, you should trust me-"

"I do trust you." Charlie interrupted.

"And it concerns me, because you concern me, I love you and I want you to feel like you can confide in me, and guess what Charlie, Ruby's become like a daughter to me too, so telling me it's not of my concern, well yeah- it is."

"Sorry." Charlie mumbled.

"Is that all you have to say?" Brax asked.

"What else can I say?" Charlie retorted.

"Just tell me you're okay." He pleaded.

"But I'm not, am I? That woman you were talking to tried to kill my daughter, Brax, and now she's free to do it again."

"Charlie, she isn't, I'll protect you." he answered reassuringly.

"IT'S NOT ME I WANT PROTECTED!" Charlie yelled, taking a deep breath shortly afterwards she closed her eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Brax sighed, knowing Charlie still had difficulty seeing him and Hayley together after everything he had put her through.

"No, I'm sorry." Charlie sighed as she exhaled deeply, reaching out for his hand, "It just gets too much sometimes."

"I know the feeling." Brax nodded, "Hayley's my past, Charlie, you know that, right?"

"I do." Charlie confirmed with the nod of her head. "Uh, listen, I have to get back to work."

Brax furrowed his eyebrows as Charlie removed her hands from his, "What? But I thought you were meeting me for lunch? That's what we agreed on?"

"Yeah, can we take a rain-check?" Charlie asked as she looked up at him shyly.

"Whatever." Brax replied shortly as he stepped back.

"I'll see you later?" Charlie asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe- it depends." Brax nodded as he raised his head to look at Charlie.

"Okay." Charlie flashed him a weak smile before turning away from him and beginning to walk away, only to turn back and walk straight back over to him, "I just forgot something." Charlie whispered before she stood on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on Brax's lips, she smiled weakly as a smile lit up his face, "Bye." Charlie spoke before she turned around and left, with Brax staring worriedly after her.

_x-x_

After spending the day at Angelo's, working half-heartedly and lacking in concentration, he decided to leave at 8:45pm and head to Charlie's to see if she really was at work or not, knowing if she was telling the truth, she'd still be on duty.

Shortly arriving at her house, Brax couldn't help the unimpressed, scornful grin that appeared upon his face as Charlie opened the front door, wearing a pair of sweats and a jumper. "Thought you were working?" Brax began the conversation. As she remained silent, Brax spoke up again, "Look Charlie-"

"I'm sorry." Charlie interrupted him, giving a small shake of her head before she raised her head, her eyes meeting his.

"Just tell me what I can do, tell me what you need." Brax pleaded softly as he took a step further forward.

"Time," Charlie answered shortly, "I think I just need a bit of time."

"Time, yeah- I can do that." Brax answered quietly, unsure as to whether or not his words contained much truth, to be perfectly honest, he was lost without Charlie.

Charlie bit her lip as she study Brax's distressed appearance, looking up, she met his eyes, they held eye contact for a while before Brax excused himself, "I'm gonna head home, goodnight."

"Yeah, night Brax." Charlie sighed as she watched him go before closing the door and going into the living room.

_x-x_

Later that night, Charlie lay in bed, playing with her phone as she restlessly looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep without him, especially not when they were arguing.

_x-x_

Brax too lay in bed, wide awake as he lay on his side, staring at the pillow where Charlie's head rested many a time. He groaned as he hammered his phone against the bed before finally throwing it down and trying to sleep.

_x-x_

15 minutes later, Charlie was still up, sitting up in her bed, she picked up her phone, scrolling down to his name; her finger hovered over the call button.

_x-x_

Deciding he wouldn't get any sleep, Brax sat up in his bed, phone in hand as he scrolled down to her name. Hovering his finger over the call button, he sighed before placing his phone back down on the table.

He jumped as his phone vibrated, soon smiling as Charlie's name flashed across the screen, informing him he had a text from her:

'_I miss you. x'_

The text read simply, Brax smiled lightly before replying.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as her reply came seconds later:

'_I miss you too.'_

Sighing again, Charlie placed her phone on her bedside table before she slid under the covers and finally managed to sleep.

_x-x_

_-The next morning, Brax's place.-_

After she had gotten changed for work, Charlie had decided to go over to Brax's place to clear the air before she started her shift, or she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

She pulled up outside his house at 8am and briskly walked in the garden path in anticipation of seeing him before he left for work. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

It didn't take long before Heath opened the door, only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, his hair ruffled and his eyes squinted as he glared at Charlie, "Yes, Buckton?"

"Good morning, sunshine." Charlie giggled at his fatigued appearance, "Is your brother home?"

"Nah, he's at work." Heath replied as he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light, he caught a glimpse of Charlie as her smile faded.

"But he doesn't go in till 10am on Fridays." Charlie frowned as she waited a reply from Heath.

"Uh, yeah... well he's a little down in the dumps because of _someone_, so he went in early to keep busy."

"His car's out the front." Charlie replied simply as she glared at Heath. "Please Heath," Charlie begged, "I just need to see him, tell him I need him."

Heath gulped, although it was his brother who had asked him to cover, he struggled lying to Charlie due to the close relationship they now shared, "Look Charlie," Heath began, "I would but he isn't here."

"FINE!" Charlie shouted, "I can't believe you're lying to me, but fine." She didn't even bother to mask the upset tone of her voice, "But tell your brother that when he grows the fuck up to call me, okay? Can your thick skull register that?" Charlie spat.

"Yes." Heath replied shyly, just as Charlie stormed back to her car. Heath groaned and slammed the door shut before turning to face Brax who now stood before him, "I'm guessing you heard that."

"Every word."

_x-x_

Charlie took a deep breath as she nervously began climbing the stairs that led her up to Angelo's. She was almost positive that Brax was in the house this morning and heard every word she said, yet 11 hours later, he still hadn't bothered to make contact with her, so she decided as it was the end of her shift, to meet Ruby for dinner and have it out with him.

She turned into the entrance of the restaurant and walked up to the bar to see Brax behind the bar, bent down as Liam snuck past him, "Oi, did you hear me? I said I'm heading off." Liam repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you." Brax snapped, "What, you want a goodnight kiss or something?"

Charlie couldn't help but smirk as she sat up on the stool at the bar, glancing at Liam who winked at her before looking back down at Brax, "I wouldn't mind one." She intervened wittily.

Upon hearing her voice, Brax momentarily stopped what he was doing; his heart began thumping violently in his chest as he put the pen and notepad he was carrying down before he stood up to address Charlie, "Yeah, I'm heading off now." Liam chuckled at the couple before making a quick exit from the restaurant.

"Hey." Charlie smiled as Brax gazed directly into her eyes.

"Hi." Brax replied, a small smile exposing itself on his lips.

"Brax I am so sorry about all of this, I really shouldn't be freezing you out but it's just... it's her, seeing her face, I see the two of you together and it hurts all over again and then there's the fact that she tried to kill my daughter, that's just... gosh it's insane and the anger I feel towards her just hearing her name, I mean, Ruby's my baby, Brax, you know that, it hurts." Charlie blurted out, looking up at him nervously as he gave a gentle nod of the head, "So, I'm sorry." Charlie added shakily as she directed her gaze at the bar, rather than at Brax.

"I forgive you." Brax replied confidently as he leant on the bar, lowering his head so he could catch Charlie's gaze, "I do," he added with a small smile as Charlie looked at him, unconvinced.

"It's a bit early for the 'I Dos' don't you think?" Charlie asked humorously, earning a short laugh from Brax.

"And Charlie, there's nothing going on between Hayley and I, you know that, and-"

Brax found himself being interrupted by Charlie, "Don't say it," she said softly, "I trust you, and I believe you when you say there's nothing going on- not that I ever thought there was in the first place."

"Good- I'm glad." Brax smiled lightly before the pair made eye contact once again.

"So how about that kiss?" Charlie smirked cheekily as she looked across the bar at her boyfriend.

"That I can do." Brax chuckled before he pushed himself forward, leaning over the bar, he placed his hands on Charlie's face as he pulled her close, kissing her with deep passion. Charlie smiled as she pulled away, looking at Brax as he spoke, "And I'm sorry too." He told her sincerely as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear so he could look into her eyes.

"You don't have anything to apologise for." Charlie assured.

"No, I do." Brax sighed, "I was in the house this morning," he admitted before detaching himself from Charlie and returning to his previous place behind the bar.

"Ah," was all Charlie managed to get out as she tried to hold back the smile that threatened to show at Brax's sheepish appearance.

"You know Heath too well." Brax spoke again as he raised his eyes to meet Charlie's.

"Mm-hm, and I know you too well."

"Clearly." Brax sighed. "You don't look impressed," he added.

"I'm not." Charlie replied smartly, still fighting her smile.

"Well how about I just stop digging myself a hole and just kiss you again?" Brax asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he waited for her response.

Charlie broke out in a big grin, nodding as she leaned closer once again, "I think you should." She replied seductively, and within seconds, his lips were on hers once again.

As the need for air became too great, both pulled away with big smiles on their faces. Charlie smiled at Brax before sitting back up on the stool again, placing her hand into Brax's, she began speaking, "So I was thinking, after you finish your shift, I could come around yours later?"

Brax smirked in response, "Yeah, I'd like that- really, _really _like that." Charlie's smile only grew as Brax lifted her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss over her knuckles; he winked at her before resting their hands back down on the bar.

"What?" Charlie asked as Brax grinned at her like a fool.

"Nothing- just you." He replied, still wearing the same grin.

Charlie couldn't help but blush; she shifted her gaze down to her lap as she tried to hide the plum glow that spread across her cheeks. Brax chuckled at Charlie's cuteness before dropping her hands, leaning over the bar again; he placed his hand underneath her chin and raised her head so her gaze met his.

They both smiled at each other once again before Brax leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips again, he couldn't control his grin as Charlie eagerly slipped her tongue into his mouth, her hands finding their way to the back of his head as she drew him closer to her.

"Ew, you two put me off my food why don't yas." Ruby rolled her eyes as she perched herself up on a stool beside Charlie.

Brax grinned and separated from Charlie, kissing the tip of her nose, he leaned back before reaching out and ruffling Ruby's hair, "If it isn't Buckton junior, my favourite other Buckton." He smirked.

Ruby slapped his hand away before laughing, "More like the only other Buckton you know," she rolled her eyes.

"Well- true, but if there were anymore, I'm sure you'd still be my second favourite."

"Whatever you say." Ruby chuckled before leaning forward, groaning in hunger.

"You want feeding?" Brax asked as he looked down at his girlfriend's daughter.

"Please!" Ruby nodded eagerly.

Brax smiled before looking over at Charlie who was grinning at him, "And I guess you do too, cutie?" he asked her, earning a quick nod of the head, "Okay, well go take a seat and I'll bring it over."

"Yeah, it's got to be quick though, babe, I need to go back to work just to check on something."

"Well that's the added benefit, I know the owner." Brax winked before walking off to the kitchen.

_x-x_

Brax smirked as he walked back out of the kitchen to see Charlie sitting at her usual table by the window alone, sipping her lemonade through a straw. She looked up innocently, yet seductively as Brax walked over and stood before her, "Why the long face?" he asked as he bent down, dipping his head to Charlie's level as he placed his hands on either arm of her chair.

"My date left me." Charlie pouted as she placed her glass down on the table.

"Aww." Brax chuckled as he pecked her lips, "I just wanted to check what I am feeding you?" he asked quickly before pecking her lips again.

"I'm sure you know." Charlie responded.

"Yeah- see I was just wondering if you wanted to explore with my menu."

"Your menu?" Charlie asked seductively as she bit her lip.

"Well, unfortunately for you, you'll actually have to wait till tonight for my menu." Charlie giggled as Brax continued to speak, "For now, you'll have to stick to the um... g-rated menu." He whispered as he bit her earlobe before placing a kiss over where his teeth momentarily held place.

Charlie shuddered before finding her voice again, "Anyway, I'll stick to the usual from Angelo's menu, but I might be more adventurous with tonight's menu." She informed him with a seductive smile.

"I look forward to hearing your choice." Brax grinned before kissing her forehead.

"Babe, feed me, I'm hungry." Charlie moaned as she ran her hand across his chest.

"Fine." Brax shook his head, smiling as Charlie leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Ruby walked out of the toilets and made her way back to her table, laughing when she saw Charlie giving Brax her puppy dog eyes, she giggled as Charlie leaned forward and kissed him before Brax scurried off to the kitchen, "Smitten!" She chanted as she slid back into her seat, earning a blush and a small laugh from Charlie.

_x-x_

Charlie giggled excitedly as she approached Brax's house, in fact, she was so excited, she ended up skipping to his front door. Knocking on the door, she frowned as the door gently swung open, revealing the dimly-lit house, apart from the glow surrounding a few candles scattered around the living room.

"Brax?" Charlie asked as she stepped into the house. She squealed as the door slammed shut behind her, only to relax when she felt an all-too familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist, "Boo." Brax whispered, his breath sending shivers down Charlie's spine.

Charlie smiled as she tilted her head to the right, giving Brax more room to manoeuvre as he kissed her neck, "You know, I could just stand here and let you do that all day." Charlie mumbled breathlessly as Brax's hand made its way to the bottom of her dress.

"I have absolutely no objections." Brax smirked as he continued to kiss her neck before bringing his hand up her dress, entering her knickers.

"And that." Charlie whimpered as she felt his hand move inside her underwear, "But save it for later." She told him as she pulled his hand out and turned to face him, "I thought we could maybe make a new dessert first." She grinned as she pulled a can of squirty cream and another of chocolate sauce out of her bag.

"Fuck yes." Brax nodded as he stepped closer to Charlie, latching his lips onto hers again, he smirked before he slapping her arse and following her in the direction of his bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for the reviews :) hope this one's okay._

**Chapter 34:**

Charlie yawned as she woke up and stretched the next morning, she looked up and smiled as Brax still lay peacefully beside her.

After sliding out of the bed, being sure not to disturb her other half; she picked up her underwear, putting both pieces on before grabbing one of Brax's shirts and wrapping it around herself, doing up a few buttons as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning." Heath chuckled as he looked up at her.

"Morning." Charlie grunted in response.

"You look tired," Heath commented, "I'm not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie questioned as she began making two coffees.

"Could you two _be _any louder?" Heath smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charlie responded coolly, plastering an innocent look upon her face.

"Course you don't." Heath laughed before he began his dramatic performance, "Oh Brax... oh god yes... yes, yes! Aw baby, yeah, oh there, lick- uh- uh.. oh!" Heath quickly transformed from Charlie to Brax, "Oh baby... oh Charlie, oh god- fuck... fuck Charlie.., baby, oh god!"

"HEATH!" Charlie screamed, her hands flew to her face as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"What's going on in here?" Brax asked as he walked in to find Charlie blushing madly and Heath looking highly amused.

"I was just showing Charlie my rendition of last night's events." Heath smirked as he watched his elder brother lean against the kitchen bench, pulling his girlfriend between his legs who still refused to surface, instead she buried her head into his chest.

"What, you heard?" Brax chuckled.

"Heard? Mate the whole street heard this one." Heath laughed, pointing to Charlie.

"Yeah, she's very vocal." Brax replied, earning a slap from Charlie.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Charlie squawked, much to Brax's amusement.

"Don't get embarrassed, babe. You didn't care last night- you were too busy licking cream and chocolate sauce off my-"

"ENOUGH!" Heath yelled, "I'm trying to eat my damn breakfast."

"That right there is why I love you." Charlie grinned, standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Brax's lips.

"Right you, do you want breakfast?" Brax asked Charlie.

"Mm, yeah," she smiled, "Okay, go get dressed and I'll take you to the diner."

"Yay," Charlie grinned, "Thank you."

_x-x_

Charlie had been given a break from work to go to Angelo's and treat the team of police officers on a certain case to which they had managed to solve to a round of pizzas.

She walked up the stairs with a grin on her face in anticipation of seeing her boyfriend too, she was disappointed when she found one of Brax's most diligent waitresses behind the bar instead, most likely meaning that Brax was out.

"Hey Charlie," Natasha smiled as Charlie approached the bar.

"Hey Tash," Charlie returned her smile, "Is he not in?"

"He's gone to the wholesalers to get some stuff," Natasha smiled, "I take it the bosses are treating you?" she laughed lightly, pointing to a stack of pizzas beside her.

"Something like that, yeah," Charlie chuckled, handing over the money. "Hey Casey." Charlie smiled as the teen walked past her, picking up his delivery pizzas on the way, Casey simply grunted in response, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh just leave it, Charlie- always sticking your nose in where it's not wanted, you know Brax got the first impression right for you, a nosy, controlling bitch."

Charlie's jaw dropped at Casey's words, she'd never seen him behave like that before and she certainly hoped it wasn't permanent, "If Brax just heard-" Natasha began.

"Don't tell him," Charlie interrupted her, "Please, Tash. He'll go mad."

"Okay, well here's your change and enjoy." Charlie smiled before stashing the change into her pocket and picking up the pizzas, she spun around and crashed straight into Brax.

"Easy!" Brax chuckled, grabbing the boxes to steady them.

"Sorry," Charlie shook her head absentmindedly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brax asked.

"Yeah- I'm fine," Charlie nodded.

"Where's my kiss?" Brax asked with a small grin as he dipped his head to Charlie's level, Charlie smiled lightly before pecking his lips and moving past him, towards the exit. "Hey Charlie... Charlie!" Brax called, catching up with her at the bottom of the stairs, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Charlie shook her head.

"Are you sure, you look upset?" Brax sussed, stepping closer.

"Brax I'm fine, really." Charlie nodded.

"Okay, well let me help you take these to the car?" Brax offered, taking a large chunk of the pizza boxes out of Charlie's hands.

"Thanks," Charlie mumbled before the pair made their way towards her car, "I better get back to work." Charlie told him after they had put all the pizzas in her car.

"It seems like you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not," Charlie sighed, "Can you come over after you finish work? We need to talk."

"Alright," Brax nodded, although he couldn't help the nervous twinge that slowly took over his body, wondering what Charlie needed to talk about.

"I'll see you later," Charlie smiled, stepping forward; she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she climbed into her car.

_x-x_

After work, Brax was planning on going over to Charlie's, as they had planned early on, but she called and cancelled, telling him that something was wrong with Casey and he needed to sort it out.

Deciding the best person to speak to first would be Natalie, he arranged to meet her quickly in the diner to see if there was anything major going on with Casey that he should know about.

_x-x_

"CASE, ARE YOU HOME?" Brax called as he slammed the front door shut, throwing his keys and wallet down on the small table beside the door.

"Yeah?" Casey made his presence known as he emerged from the hallway, he looked at Brax and instantly thought he looked angry, he figured that by now, Charlie would've told him what he said so he decided to step up and apologise, "Look, Brax, I'm really sorry about what I said to Charlie."

Brax frowned as he took a step closer to his younger brother, "What _did _you say to Charlie?" Brax asked.

"I um- did she not tell you?" Casey stuttered as he noticed Brax's firm stance.

"Nuh," Brax shook his head, "But you better- and you better tell me now."

"I um- she caught me at a bad moment and I might've said that she should mind her own business because you were right about her, she's nothing more than an interfering, controlling bitch."

"Y-you said what?" Brax clarified as he stepped forward, "You Casey- _you_ called my girlfriend an interfering, controlling bitch?"

"Brax, I'm sorry," Casey murmured as he backed away from his older brother, knowing what Brax's temper was like.

"Jesus, Case. I didn't know you were like that."

"Brax, I don't know why I said it, I didn't mean it."

"Well let me tell you something, Casey. If you ever, _ever _speak to her like that again, you know you'll get more from me than a tongue lashing, right?"

"Yes," Casey nodded, "And I was gonna go over to her and apologise."

"Nah leave it," Brax intervened, "She's pretty upset and with me too- so thanks for that, I did nothing."

"I'm sorry, I'll go and see her tomorrow."

"You better do," Brax spat. "So what's going on with you anyway? Both Charlie and Natalie think we need to have a conversation."

"I err, never mind."

"Nuh," Brax shook his head, "Come and sit down, Case."

"I guess I just don't like how much things have changed," Casey sighed lightly, "Well, not so much that. I mean, I've got Ruby, you've got Charlie- and I love change in that sense but I feel we're not as close."

"What do you mean?" Brax frowned.

"I guess I just feel like I used to be able to talk to you about anything at any time, you're my big brother but you've always been like a dad to me."

"And you still can, Casey, you can talk to me about anything, at any time."

"No," Casey shook his head, "Brax, you have Charlie now."

"That doesn't mean I care any less about you, and Charlie cares about you too, a hell of a lot more than you think."

Casey smiled lightly before nodding, "Look, promise me you'll come and talk to me if anything's on your mind, right?" Brax pleaded with his younger brother,

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Brax." Casey smiled before his brother engulfed him in a manly hug.

"I'm gonna go and see Charlie quickly, alright? I'll be home in a few hours with dinner, my treat." Brax smiled before leaving the house.

_x-x_

Brax waited patiently for either Charlie or Ruby to answer the front door, he smiled as he looked through the window to see Charlie making her way towards the front door. Although she didn't see him, he noticed her, wearing her blue silk short pyjama bottoms and matching top, with her grey dressing gown, "Brax," Charlie smiled lightly as she opened the door, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Clearly not," Brax answered with a grin as he nodded to her pyjamas, "Even though you know I love seeing you in those," he added wittily.

Charlie couldn't help the smile that rose on her face due to his cheekiness, "So what brings you here at this time?" Charlie asked him as he leant against the door frame, gazing at her.

"I wanted to let you know that I spoke to Casey," Brax smiled.

"And?" Charlie questioned, "I take it you got somewhere due to the dopey smile on your face."

"We did get somewhere but there's something I want to ask you about first," Charlie nodded, giving Brax the signal to ask her, "Why didn't you tell me about what he said to you?"

"It was nothing," Charlie shook her head.

"Babe, it clearly was something, it upset you."

"It didn't." Charlie argued.

"Don't you think I know you well enough by now to know when you're lying to me or not?"

"Brax I-"

"Nah," Brax shook his head, "No more making excuses, Charlie. You're important to me, okay? Really, really important, and you need to tell me these things."

"But I know you, really, really well," Charlie retorted, "And I know you would've gotten angry and possibly violent with him, which I sincerely hope you weren't." Charlie added in a warning tone.

"I wasn't," Brax shook his head, "I promise, I kept my cool and we talked things through, he's actually just feeling a little neglected."

Charlie nodded before stepping back, "So am I." She added.

"Ah come on now," Brax groaned, "I'm not superman, I can't keep everyone happy."

"Have you got five minutes to spare?" Charlie asked as she pulled him in the door and closed it behind him.

"I'll give you 30, because I'm so generous." Brax grinned.

"Good," Charlie smiled before she removed her dressing gown and dropped it onto the floor. She began unbuttoning Brax's shirt as she littered his neck with slow, sensual kisses.

"Like I said Charlie, if-" Charlie quickly cut him off by sliding her tongue into his mouth, making Brax moan in pleasure.

"Yeah, you throw me off course with your kisses, why don't you?" Brax sniggered, feigning annoyance.

"Is it working?" Charlie asked as she slid his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"We'll see," Brax grinned before lifting her into his arms as he carried her towards her bedroom with his lips attached to hers.

"I'm sorry, I haven't got any chocolate sauce or whipped cream tonight," Charlie giggled as Brax sat on the edge of the bed, Charlie in his lap with her long legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Forget the sauce, I just need you." Charlie giggled as she pushed Brax down onto his back and crawled on top of him before the pair met in another passionate kiss.

_x-x_

Surprising herself, Charlie felt a twinge of loneliness when she woke up the following morning. She had become accustomed to Brax spending the night with her or her spending the night at his and she was shocked to find out she had missed him only having spent one night apart.

However, she was glad it was for the right reasons, it was for Casey's benefit and she liked Casey, and so long as Brax was dividing his attention between everyone he cared about, it didn't bother Charlie.

_x-x_

Heath laughed as he stood behind the bar at Angelo's that evening, looking up, he noticed Charlie wearing a low-cut, dark blue casual dress, cut around mid-thigh, for Brax's benefit no doubt, "He's not here." He remarked as Charlie sat up on a stool.

"That's good," Charlie nodded as she looked at Heath sadly, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sounds ominous," Heath chuckled, "But before you do I was told to check, did Casey come and apologise to you?"

"He did," Charlie nodded, "He's a good kid."

"Sure is," Heath smiled, "Anyway, go ahead with whatever you wanted to say."

"Have you noticed that Brax and Natalie seem to have gotten a lot closer lately?" Charlie asked, the worry was clear for anybody to recognise in her voice.

"It's probably just because he's been talking to her about Casey."

"I think it's more than that." Charlie bit her lip.

"You think he's playing away?" Heath asked, amused, knowing Brax wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on Charlie, "He'd be blind, if he were cheating on you."

"No, I don't think he's cheating on me, but I think he might have feelings for her."

"I don't," came a firm voice from behind Charlie, causing her to gulp. She glared at Heath who bore an amused look on his face, it soon dropped as he caught Charlie's eye.

Charlie sighed as she felt his familiar, large, muscular arms wrap around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, one hand on her stomach, the other placed on her thigh.

"Tell me something, Charlie," Brax began, his voice low and husky.

"Mm?" Charlie muttered nervously.

"Why are you talking to him about this and not me?" Charlie shrugged before turning around, she opened her legs as Brax eased between them, her hands resting on his hips, "You can trust me, you know that," Brax assured her, "You have nothing to be worried about."

"I know, but she's beautiful and you-"

"Have a girlfriend, and is happy with that girlfriend and is not cheating on that very beautiful girlfriend." Brax finished.

"Well how would you react or feel if you saw me with the same guy a few times in one day?"

"Jealous," Brax answered her honestly, "Because you're gorgeous, Charlie." Charlie blushed at his words before raising her eyes to meet his, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"You probably wouldn't have been honest." Charlie answered in jest, but she felt Brax stumble back, just as Heath almost spat out his drink at her words. Brax ripped himself from her grasp. He was clearly hurt by what she had said, "Oh god," Charlie shook her head, "No, that came out wrong."

"Nuh, nuh it didn't," Brax shook his head before angrily storming out of the restaurant.

Charlie held her breath as she turned around to face Heath, "Nice one." He muttered, ruffling her hair.

Charlie groaned, "Sex is definitely not going to fix this one."

"I _so_ did not need to know that." Heath emphasised, making Charlie laugh. "So, is this for you or the kiddo?" Heath asked, holding up the pizza box.

"It's for Rubes; I told her I'd bring her dinner on my way home," Charlie smiled up at him.

"Right, out with Bianca, I heard."

"Yeah," Charlie grinned, "Things going well between you two I hear?"

"Uh-huh," Heath replied causally, not making eye contact with Charlie, "Tell junior I say hello." Heath grinned, handing Charlie her change and food. She stood up and laughed before making her way out of the restaurant.

_x-x_

Sitting on the couch, watching the TV, Brax had a pretty good idea who it was when he heard a faint knock on the door, his suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door to find Charlie on the other side.

"Peace offering," Charlie spoke quietly as she held up a 6 pack of Brax's favourite beer in one hand, a Casino Royale DVD in the other hand.

"You hate that movie," Brax muttered.

"But you love it, so I'd watch it- for you." Brax sighed, "I'm sorry," Charlie whispered as she looked up at him innocently, "And I love you," Charlie added in an even quieter whisper as she looked up at Brax shyly.

"God!" Brax groaned in frustration, alarming Charlie, "Do you know how hard it is to be angry with you when you act as insanely cute as that?"

Charlie couldn't help the small grin that broke out on her face after hearing those words, "Don't be angry with me then," Charlie pouted as she stepped forward.

"I love you, you know that?" Brax whispered as he stepped closer,

"Good," Charlie nodded, "I guess we're on the same page then." She added cheekily before leaning closer to Brax, planting a kiss on his lips.

"By the way, yesterday in the diner, I was talking to Nat about Casey, and today on the beach, she was just asking how our talk yesterday went." Brax clarified.

"It doesn't matter," Charlie shook her head, "I trust you and that's all I really need to worry about." She told him matter-of-factly before planting another kiss on his lips.

Brax grinned before taking hold of her hand as he whispered, "You better come in then."

_x-x_

_How was that? Hope you liked it._

_Please review if you can to let me know what you think x_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hey all, thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, it is much appreciated._

_This update is more of a filler chapter; I wanted to ease back into this story after the long gap between updates before I get the ball rolling with my big plan- which kicks off in the next chapter._

_So I hope you enjoy this one before the fun begins!_

**Chapter 35.**

Charlie sighed as she sat in the living room at her place; she hadn't seen Brax much since he had talked things through with Casey, and she went out of her way to prepare them a meal as he told her he'd come over to see her that night.

Although she was glad that Casey seemed to be back on track now, she missed her boyfriend and felt slightly hurt that he had put off spending time with her, but Charlie had decided to take it in her stride or she feared she'd end up losing him.

She sat in her little black dress and navy blue heels waiting for Brax to show up.

He was late.

He had text her earlier on to _'Wear something sexy, I'll be over at eight.' _

But eight o'clock soon came and went and Brax still hadn't shown up. The food was now cold and Charlie finally gave up when the clock struck 9:15pm.

"Brax still not here?" Ruby questioned as she walked past her mother and into the kitchen.

"No," Charlie called in response, "Hey Rubes, why don't you join me for a romantic meal?"

Ruby giggled as she returned into the living room with a glass of water, "Do you know how awful that sounds?"

"No Rubes, look," Charlie gestured to the food, "See how lovely it looks, for once I cooked properly and he can't even be bothered to show up, or text or anything." Just as Charlie finished, her phone beeped.

"You spoke too soon," Ruby winked.

"You go and heat all this up, baby, you're joining me now," Charlie smirked before picking up her phone, and indeed, the message was from Brax.

'_Charlie, I'm so sorry, went out with Case earlier and we're nowhere near home yet, gonna have to cancel on tonight.'_

Charlie sighed before typing a quick reply: _'Might have been nice for you to let me know earlier.'_

Her reply came instantly: _'You're not angry with me, are you?'_

'_Nuh'_

'_Ooh, a one word reply, you're cutting me deep here, Buckton.'_

Charlie sighed as she read his reply, sometimes his cheekiness could only get on her nerves: _'Am I being ignored now? ;)' _Brax text again, sensing he was in fact, being ignored.

Brax's seemingly witty reply only angered her more: _'Okay I'm worried now, what's up?'_

Charlie groaned before replying, knowing he'd start calling her if she didn't speak up, _'Never mind, it's fine.'_

'_Charlie, I didn't want to upset you.'_

'_You haven't, just enjoy and make the most of your time with Casey'_

'_That right there is why I love you.'_

'_Call me later x'_

Charlie put her phone aside as Ruby returned with two plates of warm food and two glasses of wine, "To our romantic meal together." Ruby grinned as she toasted her meal with her mother.

"To our romantic meal together," Charlie grinned back at her daughter before the pair clinked their glasses, taking a sip each before they began eating.

_x-x_

After eating their dinner, Charlie told Ruby to pick a movie whilst she went to get changed into something more comfortable, after all, her short, lace black dress was purely for Brax's benefit.

Charlie had just pulled on her pyjama shorts when her phone rang. A smile adorned her face as Brax's name flashed across the screen.

"_Hey tiger," _Brax began wittily as Charlie answered the phone.

"_Hey you,"_

"_Again, I'm really sorry about tonight, I was looking forward to seeing you."_

"_Well, it's your loss. Like you said, wear something sexy, so I did, and you missed out."_

"_Charlie," _Brax groaned, the frustration in his voice clearly detectable, _"You know I want to be there with you."_

"_I know you do, but you're spending time with Casey, and that counts for something, right?"_

"_So you're not mad?" _Brax asked tediously.

"_Of course I'm not, you goof."_

Brax smiled as he paused for a minute, _"So what'd you get up to this evening?"_

"_Rubes and I enjoyed a romantic meal, and we're going to have a movie night."_

"_Sounds like I really did miss out big time, and I really missed you today," _Brax whined.

"_I missed you too, you'll have to find a way to make it up to me some time."_

"_Don't worry Sergeant, I have every intention to."_

"_I'm glad to hear it, Braxton. Listen, I have to go."_

"_Got another man there, have you?" _Brax asked teasingly.

"_Uh-huh," _Charlie answered smartly, _"And he's showing me how a real man treats his girl."_

"_Oh yeah? What does that involve?"_

"_Trust me, honey, you don't want to know."_

"Charlie?" Charlie jumped as she turned around at the man's voice, she sighed with relief as Avery stood by her bedroom door, she held her hand up, gesturing she'd be a minute, he nodded in response.

"_Okay, babe, I'm seriously worried, I just heard a man's voice." _Brax panicked, Charlie waited a minute to hear his next move, _"Charlotte Buckton," _Brax scowled.

"_Calm down, Darryl." _Charlie giggled, _"It was just Avery."_

"_Right,"_

Charlie chuckled at his short response, _"Brax, I really, really have to go now, okay? Let me know when you're free to make it up to me."_

"_I will, have a good night, love you."_

"_I love you too," _Charlie smiled before she hung up the phone.

_x-x_

After Avery had left and Charlie and Ruby had watched a movie, they decided it was time for bed, Charlie decided to send a final text to Brax before she went to sleep:

'_Might need reminding as to why I don't need another man ;)'_

She grinned as the message sent before putting her phone on the bedside table, turning off the lamp and rolling over to finally sleep.

_x-x_

Brax was already on his way over to her house when he read the text which only caused him to slam his foot down on the accelerator so he could reach her place faster.

_x-x_

Charlie groaned as she heard a noise coming from her window, she often left it open a small bit at night for some cool air, despite the fact Brax kept telling her not to.

Charlie went rigid as she heard a small thump beside her, she was about to turn around when a large hand placed itself on her arm, making her scream.

Brax froze as Charlie started screaming, he moved his hand to cover her mouth only for her to start kicking around, "Charlie, babe, it's me." Brax whispered softly as he leaned over her so she could see his face.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as he removed his hand from her mouth, "Brax what the hell are you doing here at this hour? And why are you climbing through my window?"

"Because I wanted to see you, and I knew you and Rubes would be in bed so this was easiest," Charlie sighed again as she rubbed her chest, right where her heart was violently pounding seconds beforehand, "I told you to keep that window shut," Brax added knowingly, pulling her hand away from her chest as he placed a gentle kiss there, working his way up to her lips.

"So what are you really doing here?" Charlie asked as his kisses moved back down to her neck,

"I'm showing you how much I care and that you don't need another man."

"Brax you idiot," Charlie laughed as his cute face, "I already know," she whispered before kissing his lips.

"Right, you were just planning on using me for sex?" Brax pouted.

Charlie bit her lip and nodded, "I'll make it up to you," she whispered as she lifted his t-shirt over his head and began kissing from his torso up to his lips.

"Sex?" Brax asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm-hm," Charlie giggled before she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist as the couple met in another fierce kiss.

_x-x_

The next morning, Charlie sensed that Brax was being mysterious and he was acting strange, she soon came to the conclusion that he was up to something.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Charlie asked as Brax joined her in the kitchen, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he did so.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I have to get to work."

"Brax, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Brax shook his head, a small grin making an appearance on his face, "Can you meet me later when you finish work? We need to talk."

Charlie hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, okay."

"Don't look so worried," Brax chuckled before bowing his head down to Charlie's level, he grinned when a smile spread across her face before he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'll see you later," he flashed her one last smile before he left.

_x-x_

At 1pm that afternoon, Charlie was about to leave the station and meet Bianca for lunch at the diner when one of her officers stopped her, "This was left for you at the front desk," the officer smiled lightly as she handed Charlie a single yellow rose with a note attached.

Charlie frowned as she took the items before going outside to her car, deciding to read the note in private.

A smile adorned her face as she opened the note to see Brax's hand writing on the inside:

.

_Charlie,_

_Like I said before, we need to talk, and I need to make things up to you. _

_I'll come around yours to pick you up at 8, don't spend too much time getting ready, I know you'll look sexy no matter what you wear._

_Brax._

_._

Charlie's face began to hurt from how much she was smiling, she placed the rose and note in the passenger seat before she excitedly drove towards the diner, ready to inform Bianca about her date that night.

_x-x_

That evening, Charlie arrived home just after six to find Ruby on the doorstep, a white rose in her hand as she picked up a piece of paper on the floor, "Someone's got a secret admirer," Charlie grinned as she snuck up behind Ruby.

Ruby smirked and shook her head, "I wish- it's for you," she laughed as she turned to look at Charlie who was carrying a yellow rose in her hand, "And by the looks of things, this is from Brax too."

Charlie smiled and took the flower and note off Ruby, she laughed as she read it:

.

_I look forward to our date tonight, love ya._

.

"He is so smitten," Ruby chuckled, "And so are you."

"Am not," Charlie shook her head before she followed Ruby into the house to get ready for her date.

_x-x_

Brax grinned on the doorstep of Charlie's house, after knocking, he heard Ruby yell that he had arrived, his grin widened as Charlie opened the door.

"Hey you," Brax stepped forward, "You look stunning."

Charlie returned his smile as she ran her hand down his dark blue shirt, "You're looking rather sexy, yourself," she raised an eyebrow seductively before her eyes fell on a bouquet of red roses in Brax's hands, "And you're being quite the romantic today, I must add."

"Today? I'm the romantic all the time!" Brax chuckled as he handed Charlie the flowers.

"They're beautiful, Brax, thank you." Charlie grinned before kissing his lips.

"Where's Rubes?" Brax asked as he revealed a second bouquet of assorted flowers that he was carrying.

"Rubes!" Charlie called.

"Yeah?" Ruby smiled as she walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Brax."

"Hey, kid." Brax replied, "These are for you," he smiled as he handed Ruby the flowers, "They're from me and Case, a little thank you for being so patient lately while we sort some stuff out."

"Thank you, they're lovely." Ruby smiled, kissing Brax's cheek, "And enjoy your date tonight."

"Oh we will," Brax grinned before turning to Charlie who had tears in her eyes.

"You're so thoughtful," she smiled before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, no crying," Brax shook his head as he wiped the tear from her eye, "God, you're such a sook sometimes."

"Oi," Charlie giggled, hitting his arm lightly.

"Are we ready to make a move then?" Brax asked.

"We sure are," Charlie placed the roses down on the table before she took Brax's hand and walked towards his car.

_x-x_

"Thank you for tonight, Brax. It was perfect," Charlie smiled as Brax walked her to her door.

"No problem," Brax returned her smile.

"What was it all in aid of though?"

"Well, it was for a few things; bailing on you the other night, and to live up to the promise that I would make it up to you and take you out on a date."

Charlie smiled as she ran her hand across his cheek, "Are you coming in?"

Brax shook his head, "I've tried to be the perfect gentleman all night, I don't want to ruin it here."

"But Brax..." Charlie trailed off as she pouted her lips.

"Come on Charlie, don't do this."

"Alright," Charlie nodded with a sigh, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"That you will," Brax smiled, kissing her cheek before he turned and walked back to his car.

_x-x_

_-10 minutes later.-_

Charlie aimlessly sat in the living room, still astounded that Brax had declined her offer to stay over; she grabbed her phone from the table and sent him a text:

'_I'm bored, lonely and sad :('_

'_I'm outside.' _Charlie grinned at how fast her reply came, she quickly jumped up and opened the front door to see Brax walking towards her, "I can't stay away," Brax shook his head.

"I thought not," Charlie answered knowingly before their lips met passionately; she wrapped her arms around his neck as Brax placed his on her hips whilst they briskly walked backwards, in the direction of Charlie's bedroom.

_x-x_

_Hope that one was okay :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello lovely readers! I haven't updated this story in AGES, so I thought it was only fair that it should have its turn._

_This chapter sets things in motion for the chapters that will follow suit. Hope you enjoy it and remember to let me know what you think of it. (:_

_Also, I apologise if there are many mistakes. I didn't have the time to read over it._

**Chapter 36.**

_**x-x**_

"_How could you do this to me, Brax?" Charlie whispered through her tears._

"_Baby, I promise you, I wasn't thinking straight." _

"_Clearly not!" Charlie choked out, "I thought you loved me!"_

"_I do, more than anything." Brax replied, his voice laced with sincerity. _

"_THEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! BOTH OF YOU!"_

"_We were drunk... Charlie, please?" Brax pleaded with his girlfriend._

"_Please what, Brax?" Charlie quizzed venomously._

"_Please don't think irrationally about this... you're upset, you might feel differently tomorrow, please don't do this."_

"_I won't feel differently," Charlie shook her head, "You've had far too many second chances, Brax."_

"_Charlie, I'm begging you-"_

"_Just shut up." Charlie interrupted in a harsh whisper, Brax remained silent, "Just shut up, because I don't want to hear it anymore. I don't want to hear any more of your crap. You stay away from me, and you stay away from Ruby."_

"_Nah, Charlie- just hang on a second!"_

"_NO!" Charlie screamed, "You stop telling me what to do, you stop it right now. You have no right whatsoever. Now just leave me alone."_

_Brax felt tears form in his eyes, clouding his vision as the only truly good thing in his life, the one person that made him happier than he had ever been in his 31 years of living, walked away. He had lost her, and now he had to let her go._

_**x-x**_

_**9 hours earlier.**_

"Hey, babe." Charlie grinned as she walked into Angelo's with her daughter.

"Hey," Brax smiled as he leaned across the bar and gave her a quick kiss, "Hi, Rubes."

"Hey," Ruby smiled.

"You two all set for tonight?" Brax asked them both.

"Uh-huh, we've been shopping to buy new outfits."

"Oh yeah? And how much did that set you back?"

"That's for me to know, Braxton," Charlie giggled as he pouted at her.

"So, what's in that smaller bag then?" Brax asked as he pointed to a small, black bag Charlie had in her hand.

"Oh that's for after the party, baby," Charlie winked. Ruby screwed her face up in disgust.

"I'm gonna go and meet Dex and April," Ruby announced before quickly scurrying off, knowing exactly what her mother had in that bag.

"What's with her?" Brax chuckled as he diverted his gaze back to Charlie.

"I think she knows what's in this bag," Charlie giggled as a perplexed look crossed her boyfriend's face, "You seriously have no idea what's in this bag, do you?"

"I honestly don't," Brax chuckled.

"Well, I guess you'll find out tonight," Charlie winked before leaning across the bar and kissing his cheek, "I'll see you later."

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she walked to the front door and opened it to find her boyfriend on the other side.

A grin covered Brax's face as he stared down at Charlie, "You look seriously beautiful," Brax breathed as he studied her appearance.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled. She had decided to buy a black maxi skirt, matched with a smart grey vest top with an embellished collar. She had also bought a new pair of black high heels.

"I think these could be my new favourites," Brax smirked as he nudged Charlie's stilettos gently with his foot.

"I knew you'd like them," Charlie grinned as she kissed his cheek, "You look dashing tonight."

"Well, thank you very much. Had to make an effort for my girlfriend's best friend's 30th birthday party, didn't I?"

"That you did," Charlie smiled as she ran her hand down Brax's dark grey smart shirt.

"Are you and Rubes ready to go?" Brax asked, watching as Charlie picked up her jacket and clutch bag.

"We sure are," Charlie nodded, calling Ruby who joined the couple in the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get going then, babies." Brax grinned, gesturing with his hand for Charlie and Ruby to leave the house before him, "After you."

Both Buckton girls smiled at him thankfully before walking towards the car. Brax smiled and closed Charlie's front door before he made his way over to his car.

_x-x_

"Happy birthday, Bianca!" Charlie squealed as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thanks, Charlie." Bianca smiled, laughing as Charlie handed her a small gift bag, "You shouldn't have."

"You haven't seen it yet," Charlie giggled, "For all you know, it could be rubbish."

"Well, with you picking it, how could it be?" Charlie grinned.

"Stop it with the flattery and just open the damn thing!" Charlie smiled as she watched her best friend remove the small jewellery box from the gift bag. Untying the pale blue ribbon and opening the square black velvet box, a grateful smile spread across Bianca's face as she looked down at the contents before looking back up at Charlie.

"It's gorgeous, thank you so much." Bianca's smile widened before she pulled Charlie into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Charlie smiled before her eyes scanned the beach, looking for once person. Her smile faded when she saw who he was with, "Charlie, stop being paranoid."

"I didn't say anything," Charlie snapped defensively as she turned her attention back to her best friend.

"No... but judging by the way you're looking at the two of them, you think something's going on- they're just friends."

"But she's around him a lot, Bianca," Charlie sighed as she glanced back at Natalie who appeared to be flirting with Brax, "She's flirting with him! She's flirting with my bloody boyfriend!" Charlie squeaked.

"Calm down, Charlie." Bianca laughed lightly, trying to sooth her, "Do you even think Brax would be interested in her when he's got you?"

Charlie pouted as she looked at her best friend, "Keep going."

"Look, Charlie. I'm not going to try and make you feel better here, do you not trust him?"

"Of course I do." Charlie sighed.

"Then what's there to worry about?"

_x-x_

Charlie looked up and smiled lightly as Brax walked toward her, he smiled gently as he sat down beside her, "Babe, are you okay? You've been really quiet tonight."

"I'm fine," Charlie smiled.

"You sure?" he questioned

"Yes, Brax." Charlie snapped.

"Okay, no need to snap. I was just asking." Brax sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just not having as good a night as I'd hoped."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Charlie shrugged off his question, "I'm going to get another drink." Charlie smiled lightly at him before she got up and made her way over to the makeshift bar.

_x-x_

"Hey, Buckton." Heath smirked as he walked towards Charlie.

"Hey, Heath." Charlie returned his smirk, "Why are you looking so chirpy?"

"Well," Heath grinned, "Bianca said she's got a special present for me tonight for getting her such a wonderful present, and for setting this up."

Charlie laughed, "Ever the doting boyfriend, aren't you, Braxton?"

"I sure am," Heath laughed proudly, "Speaking of which, have you seen Bianca?"

"No," Charlie shook her head, "I was actually going to ask you if you'd seen Brax, we had a tiny bit of a tiff earlier and I wanted to clear the air."

"Ahhh, so that's why the fella's been a little narky." Charlie smiled lightly, "Come on, let's go find them."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, she smiled lightly as she followed Heath through the crowds of people, both in search of their other half.

"So what was this little tiff about?" Heath asked as he and Charlie made their way towards the Surf Club.

Charlie bit her lip as she turned to face him, "Nothing, really."

"C'mon, Buckton. You know I can tell when you're lying."

Charlie sighed, "Okay, I'm still on edge about this Natalie thing, I was a little rude to him before."

"Charlie," Heath sighed, "Think about it, would he cheat on you? I mean... it's _you _for goodness sake. Brax wouldn't ever cheat on you."

Charlie smiled lightly as she turned to look ahead of her, she stopped and the smile fell from her face at what she saw.

Brax had Bianca pushed up against the wall, his hands placed firmly around her waist as the pair kissed passionately.

"H-Heath," Charlie muttered as she raised her hand to point to the pair of them.

She turned to face him when she didn't hear a response. He stood frozen beside her, gawping in the same direction Charlie had been gazing in moments ago.

She took another quick glance at Brax and Bianca before she found herself running away from them, as fast as she could.

_x-x_

The rest of the night appeared to be a blur for Charlie. After what she saw at the Surf Club, she ran halfway home before she was joined by Heath, who walked her the rest of the way, making sure she got home safely.

After she bid him a teary farewell at the door, she jumped into bed, and cried herself to sleep.

She checked her phone when she woke up the next morning, and as expected, she had numerous missed calls and texts, all from Brax.

She sighed lightly as she flicked through them:

'_Hey babe, you disappeared last night, where are you?'_

'_I came by earlier and nobody answered the door, what's wrong?'_

'_Charlie... please. I'm worried now.'_

Charlie ignored every single text, until she came across one from Heath.

'_Hey Charlie. I know you probably don't feel like being around any Braxtons right now, trust me, I know how you feel. But I was wondering if you could meet me on the beach at 1? I completely understand if you don't want to.'_

Charlie smiled at his sincerity before sending him a reply:

'_Heath, I'll be there.'_

_x-x_

"Hey," Heath smiled sympathetically as Charlie approached him on the beach.

"Hi," Charlie smiled lightly as she stood before Heath, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Heath nodded, "Bianca's been calling non-stop."

"I know the feeling," Charlie bit her lip.

"How are you?"

"Not great," Charlie sighed, "Haven't eaten, I haven't slept, I just feel so, so sad."

"I suppose it's because they haven't only cheated on someone, but they've done it with someone we both care about... a lot."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, her face paling as she heard a voice from behind calling her.

"CHARLIE!" Brax called.

Charlie turned around and her and Heath watched as Brax jogged towards them, "Hey, I've been trying to text and call you all night- and morning."

"All night, huh?" Charlie asked spitefully.

"Yeah- pretty much," Brax nodded, biting his lip, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Charlie snapped, trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Anyway, where were you last night? I was worried."

"Home," Charlie replied shortly.

Brax sighed, "You should've let me know, I would have walked you. I didn't see you for most of the night."

"Heath walked me."

"Well, Heath's not your boyfriend."

"Neither are you!" Charlie cried as she stepped away from him.

"What?" Brax frowned as he stared at Charlie, "What do you mean?"

"Last night, Brax!" Charlie shouted, "I saw you and Bianca," Charlie whispered as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Charlie, hang on. Let me explain."

"EXPLAIN WHAT?!" Charlie yelled, "You keep hurting me... you're not worth this anymore, Brax."

"Charlie, look. I was drunk, she was drunk. We ended up kissing, that's it, I promise you."

"I can't trust you anymore!" Charlie screamed, "You're a liar, a liar and a cheat!" Before she even thought about what she was doing, she slapped him across the face, hard.

"Heath, look... I-" Brax attempted to make excuses for himself, but he was met with a punch in the face, sending him tumbling backwards into the sand.

He pinched his nose as he looked up at his brother and his ex-girlfriend. He could immediately tell how much he had hurt them both. In the blink of an eye, he watched Charlie walk away with tears streaming down her face, an angry Heath following close behind.

_x-x_

Charlie arrived home later that evening to find Ruby and Casey sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. Their conversation halted as Charlie shuffled into the living room.

"Don't stop on my account," Charlie muttered emotionlessly as she glanced at the young couple.

Casey quickly stood up, kissing Ruby's cheek, he excused himself and left the house.

Ruby stood up and turned to face her mother with teary eyes, "Baby," Charlie sighed as she watched the tears begin to fall from her daughter's eyes. She could barely handle Brax hurting her, but hurting her daughter was a completely different story, "Come here," Charlie brushed her own tears away as she quickly pulled Ruby into her arms, holding her tightly.

The moment between mother and daughter was cut short when Brax appeared at the back door, "Hi," he mumbled quietly as he watched the two most important girls in his life stand before him in an embrace. "You okay, Rubes?"

"How could you do this to her, Brax? You told me you loved her... you promised you wouldn't hurt her."

"I didn't mean to, Rubes. I promise you," Brax pushed back his tears as he tried to justify his actions.

"Your promises mean nothing to me now, Brax. I don't want to be around you."

"Rubes-"

"Just don't," Ruby shook her head before she quickly ran past him and left the house.

Brax took a minute to regain his composure before his gaze met Charlie's.

"How could you do this to me, Brax?" Charlie whispered through her tears.

"Baby, I promise you, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly not!" Charlie shrieked, "I thought you loved me!"

"I do, more than anything."

"THEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! BOTH OF YOU!"

"We were drunk... Charlie, please?" Brax pleaded with his girlfriend.

"Please what, Brax?"

"Please don't think irrationally about this... you're upset, you might feel differently tomorrow, please don't do this."

"I won't feel differently," Charlie shook her head, "You've had far too many second chances, Brax."

"Charlie, I'm begging you-"

"Just shut up." Charlie interrupted in a harsh whisper, Brax remained silent, "Just shut up, because I don't want to hear it anymore. I don't want to hear any more of your crap. You stay away from me, you stay away from Ruby."

"Nah, Charlie- just hang on a second!"

"NO!" Charlie screamed, "You stop telling me what to do, you stop it right now. You have no right whatsoever. Now just leave me alone."

Brax felt tears form in his eyes, clouding his vision as the only truly good thing in his life, the one person that made him happier he had been in his 31 years of living, walked away. He had lost her, and now he had to let her go.

_x-x_

_Alright, so I recon you guys probably didn't like that, but bear with me!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews!_

_Quite a few of you seemed to be excited that things were getting more interesting, so hopefully you'll like this one too!_

**Chapter 37.**

Charlie woke up the next morning feeling rough.

She was sure she'd still be asleep if it wasn't for the knocking on her bedroom door, and the soft voice of her daughter, calling her from the other side.

"Please, leave me alone, Ruby!" Charlie sighed as she sat up in her bed, pulling the duvet up around her neck.

Ruby opened Charlie's bedroom door and stepped inside, and it was clear that she was just upset about the whole situation as Charlie.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, her daughter's wellbeing always coming before her own.

"Should I not be asking you that?" Ruby retorted quietly as she took a seat at the foot of Charlie's bed.

"Don't give me that, baby. I know how close you and Brax are."

"It just hurts, mum. I thought he cared."

Charlie sighed as she pushed the duvet away from herself, crawling down the bed, she engulfed her daughter in her arms, stroking her fingers through Ruby's hair as she planted soft kisses on the top of her head, "We'll get through this, Rubes. We don't need him."

"I know," Ruby nodded, pulling away from her mother, she wiped her tears away, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I got a few hours, which is more than the night before." Charlie smiled lightly as she stood up, offering her hands to Ruby, "Why don't you go outside, let me get dressed, then we can both go to the diner for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'd love that," Ruby smiled, kissing her mother's cheek before she stood up and exited her bedroom.

Charlie stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. She inhaled sharply as she opened the door, and a shirt tumbled out, one of Brax's shirts.

She stood still for a moment, gazing down at it. Before she had realised what she was doing, she picked it up and ran over to her window, throwing the shirt outside, she slammed the window shut again before she resumed picking her outfit out for the day.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she walked into the diner with Ruby, what few people were in the place, turned to look at her as she walked in, "Small town indeed." She muttered as she walked over to the counter with her daughter to place their order.

"How are you holding up?" Leah asked, concerned for her roommate's health.

"I'm fine, thanks, Leah. Getting there," Charlie forced a weak smile onto her face.

"Alright, take a seat; I'll bring your food over when it's ready." Charlie flashed her a grateful smile before she and Ruby found a seat near the window.

Heath walked into the diner and smiled lightly as he saw Charlie sitting at the far end of the place with Ruby.

Placing an order for his coffee, he walked over to the girls, and sat down, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," Ruby smiled lightly.

"You alright, kid? Your mum tells me you've been a little upset."

"I'm alright," Ruby smiled, "It's her you should be worried about."

Charlie laughed as she turned to look at Heath, "So, how are you holding up?

"I'm okay."

"Things at the house must be awkward?"

"I'm not staying at the house," Heath shook his head, "I don't want to have to look at his face. Not to mention the fact that Bianca won't stop coming over, she says she's got something important to tell me."

Charlie gave a spiteful laugh, "She would say that." She took a calming breath before speaking again, "So where are you staying?"

"Mum's place."

Charlie nodded, "Does she... know?"

"Nah," Heath shook his head, "She'd slaughter Brax if she found out now, I think I need to at least be ready to speak to him before mum sticks her two cents in."

"Yeah, I understand that."

The table fell into a comfortable silence just as their food and drinks were brought over.

_x-x_

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I just want to walk the beach, clear my head."

"Okay, well I'm going over to see Casey, call if you need me."

"I will, and don't worry," Charlie laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead before she began her walk down the beach.

"Charlie!" Charlie looked up and froze at the soft voice calling her from further up the beach, Bianca.

She contemplated running away, but she knew she needed to talk to her at some point, so she may as well get it over with.

"I am so, so sorry." Bianca bit her lip as she looked at Charlie, "What happened the other night was a mistake and I can't believe I did that to you."

"How could you do it to me?" Charlie muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was drunk- we both were."

"But being drunk doesn't make you forget who people are, you _knew _he was my boyfriend, you _knew _what you were doing!"

"I don't know what to say, Charlie. Please don't throw away our friendship over this."

"FRIENDSHIP!" Charlie shouted, "Me throw it away? You did that the minute you set your eyes on Brax!"

"I'm so sorry!" Bianca cried before bursting into tears.

"I HATE YOU!" Charlie shouted, "YOU BITCH! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH HE MEANT TO ME!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM?!" Bianca shouted back, brushing her tears away with her hands.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Charlie screamed, pushing Bianca back onto the sand, she found herself kneeling over her as she viciously attacked her best friend.

_x-x_

Unbeknownst to both girls who were fighting on the beach, both of their ex-boyfriends were witnessing the fight from further up the beach.

Brax had just exited the Surf Club when he heard someone screaming, he turned around to see his ex-girlfriend attacking her best friend.

Before he knew it, he was running down the beach to break up the fight.

Running up beside both girls, he quickly grabbed Charlie around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder, toting her away from Bianca.

Heath rushed towards the beach, pulling Bianca to her feet and holding her back as she tried to run for Charlie again.

Charlie kicked and screamed for Brax to put her down, eventually he did.

She looked up at him, her breathing heavy from the passionate fight she had just engaged in, "You can't just go fighting people on the beach, Charlie!" Brax shouted as he glared down at her.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Charlie choked out, trying not to sob in front of him, "You're defending her?"

"Nah, nah, it ain't like that." Brax tried to defend himself.

"Yes it is, Brax!" Charlie screamed, unable to stop the tears that now clouded her eyes, "I'm not this girl!" She shouted, "I don't push people away, I don't fight people on the beach, I've never hated anyone so much before in my life!" Charlie looked down at the sand as she took a deep breath before her gaze met Brax's again, "I hate myself, because of you!"

Brax tried to keep his face impassive as he watched her break down in front of him, "Don't do this to yourself, Charlie, just stop!"

"I can't!" Charlie screamed as she hit his chest, "You don't understand what you've done to me! I hate you! And I hate hating you, because I love you! I still love you!"

Brax ran his hand over his face before looking down at Charlie again who desperately began wiping the tears from her face, "Charlie-"

"Leave it, Brax," Charlie shook her head, "I'll see you around," she muttered before she quickly ran off the beach, toward her car.

_x-x_

Casey opened the door and an apologetic look crossed his face as he found Ruby on the other side.

"Hey," Ruby whispered as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"How are you holding up?" Casey asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm okay," Ruby sighed, staying in his arms for a while before she stepped back, "How are things here?"

"They're alright. Apart from the fact Brax is foul-tempered all the time, Bianca keeps coming over, mum keeps ringing to see what's going on."

"Sounds pretty hectic." Ruby frowned.

"Yeah, it is." Casey agreed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Casey sighed as Ruby started to cry.

"Everything's just so messed up," she sobbed, "He's like a dad to me and he's ruined everything!" she cried before collapsing into Casey's arms once again.

_x-x_

Brax frowned as he approached his house to hear someone crying, thinking it was Bianca talking to Casey, he contemplated going away again, but he decided to open the door and go inside.

He froze when he saw Ruby sobbing uncontrollably into his youngest brother's arms. And it's safe to say, the sight broke his heart.

"R-Rubes?" Brax stuttered as he stumbled into the house.

Both teens' heads jolted up at the sound of his voice. Ruby turned to face him, and upon looking into his eyes, she quickly wiped the remainder of any tears from her eyes, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing the devastation he had caused both Bucktons.

"Ruby, please talk to me," Brax pleaded with her as he moved into the house and stood in front of her, "I didn't want you to get caught up in all of this, not you... not Casey."

"Well we are!" Ruby shouted as she hit his chest, "How could you do this to her, Brax? To me?"

"I don't know what was going through my head at the time, Ruby," Brax admitted sincerely, "But I need you to know this: I love your mum so much, and I love you. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

"But you fucked up so bad," Ruby sighed, feeling tears form in her eyes again, "You hurt us both so, so much."

"I know, baby." Brax sighed as he stepped forward and took her hand in his, "There's nothing I can say or do to change that, apart from tell you both that it was a mistake and I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's not just the cheating, Brax. On the beach, you defended _her_, you defended someone else over the woman you're supposedly madly in love with!"

Brax remained silent as Ruby started to cry again, "I'm so sorry," Brax ran his hand over his face as he felt tears form in his own eyes, "You know how guilty I feel, right?"

"I know," Ruby nodded, "And although what you did was disgusting, I still care about you, a lot. You still mean a lot to me, and Charlie." Brax nodded, "Can you please just give us some time? And please don't muck up again."

"I won't," Brax shook his head, "Ever... you can trust me, Rubes."

Ruby gave a short nod of her head before turning to Casey, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Casey gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before he watched his girlfriend leave the house.

_x-x_

Charlie groaned as she opened her front door to see Heath and Sam on the other side, "Guys, I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"Charlie, you need to hear this," Sam muttered solemnly.

"What?" Charlie snapped.

"You know the other night? Bianca's birthday?" Heath asked.

"Yes, I do!" Charlie shouted, "The night my boyfriend kissed my best friend. The night your brother kissed your girlfriend."

"Alright," Heath snapped, "You're not the only one who's hurting."

"I'm sorry," Charlie sighed, "This afternoon threw me a bit."

"Me too," Heath nodded.

"So what did you come over to tell me then?" Charlie asked, looking from Heath to Sam.

"Brax slept with Natalie."

Charlie frowned as she stared at Sam, "W-what did you just say?"

"The night he kissed Bianca, he-"

"No," Charlie shook her head, "No, he wouldn't! He promised me! HE WOULDN'T!" Charlie screamed as she sunk to the ground, fresh tears streaming down her face, "Please... he wouldn't," she sobbed.

Both Sam and Heath sighed as they looked down at a devastated Charlie before them, Sam gave Heath a gentle nod of the head, "I'll look after her, you find Ruby," he whispered, Heath nodded before leaving Charlie's place.

Sam watched him leave before he knelt down in front of Charlie, pulling her into his arms as he tried to console her.

_x-x_

Brax walked up to his front door and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down to see the lingerie bag Charlie had brought into the restaurant on the afternoon of Bianca's birthday.

He bent down and grabbed the bag, holding it up, he peeled the post-it note off that was on the front of the bag, he swallowed hard as he read the message:

'_Maybe Natalie could use this?'_

Brax rolled the piece of paper into a ball and angrily threw it at the wall before bursting through the front door and pacing over to the bin, stuffing the bag into it.

_x-x_

Charlie sat on the couch that night, after Sam had comforted her, he had moved her into the living room, and they were soon joined by Ruby who consoled her mother. The only time she had left the house was to leave the lingerie bag outside Brax's front door.

Charlie shivered, startled when her phone buzzed beside her, she let out an involuntary groan as she looked at the screen and saw a message from _him_:

'_I know you hate me right now, and even seeing my name come up on your phone might make you feel sick- but I need to talk to you. Please Charlie, at least give me a chance to explain everything to you, to apologise to you. You deserve that at least, right? If you're willing to hear me out, meet me at the usual place on the beach, Brax.'_

_x-x_

_That's that! Hope you liked it._


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry for the delay with updates, I've been really busy as of late._

_Thanks for the brilliant reviews and support, I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_x-x_

**Chapter 38.**

Charlie pulled her cardigan around herself tighter as she walked down the beach. The cold, evening air assaulted her as she walked to her meeting place to talk to Brax.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him sitting on the sand, looking down as his hands sifted through chunks of sand, he looked utterly broken.

"Hi," Charlie spoke softly as she sat down beside him.

"Charlie," Brax turned his head swiftly at the sound of her voice, "I eh- I didn't think you'd come."

"I wasn't going to, but I guess I'm here now."

Brax nodded, smiling lightly as she shivered, "Are you cold?"

Charlie nodded, Brax shuffled closer to her, and extended his arm towards her, ready to wrap it around her, but Charlie shook her head and moved away, "No, Brax."

"I was just-"

"I know," Charlie interrupted, "But still... no."

Brax sighed lightly as he withdrew his arm and returned to his previous position, "I got the bag you left on my doorstep."

Their eyes met as he spoke, "Why did you give it to me? Why not keep it?"

"I didn't buy the stuff for me, I bought it for you. It just reminded me of things that you've done, so I didn't want to keep it."

"Natalie was just a meaningless mistake, Charlie, you know that. I didn't lie to you when I told you I had no feelings for her."

"Brax, that clearly isn't true." Charlie shook her head and exhaled lightly, "To sleep with someone, you have to feel something towards them."

"I don't know what, Charlie. But I promise you, it's you I want, it's you I love."

"Please- don't say that," Charlie pleaded with him.

"Say what? That I love you? Because I do, I love you."

"You say that, but you have a funny way of showing it."

"Why?" Brax snapped, "Because I made a stupid mistake? Don't wreck what we have, Charlie- don't."

"I can't understand how I'm wrecking this when _you _are the one who kissed my best friend, and then slept with someone else?"

"Quit blaming me, Charlie."

"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Are you telling me you've never made a mistake?"

"Oh, plenty. Falling for you was one of them."

Brax inhaled sharply, "Jeez, Charlie, thanks a lot."

Charlie sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, "I can't believe this has happened," she whispered.

Brax glanced in her direction before focusing his gaze back on the sea.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, Charlie soon began playing with the buttons on her cardigan.

"Why are you nervous?" Brax asked, gazing in her direction again.

"I'm not."

"You are, you always do this when you're nervous," Brax replied softly, running his fingers across Charlie's hands which stopped playing with the buttons upon his touch.

"I miss you," Charlie whispered as she gazed into his eyes, "So much."

"I miss you too," Brax sighed as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her temple, "I'm so sorry for everything, Charlie, I don't know what else to do, I don't know how to show you I'm sorry."

"You can't," Charlie shook her head as her eyes filled with tears again, she pushed Brax's hand away as she wiped away her tears that had now began to cascade down her cheeks, "Do I not deserve better than to be cheated on and lied to?"

"Of course you do," Brax agreed, "But Charlie, I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"I know, but it still happened, and I'm hurting, badly."

"So am I."

"Somehow, I think you'll cope," Charlie spat.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Charlie shook her head.

"Please, Charlie, let's have another go at this."

"Brax, do you actually have _any _idea how it feels to be cheated on? To be lied to by two of the most important people in your life?"

"Nah, I don't."

"Then don't force me into this, because I can't guarantee it's going to happen, I'm not sure if it ever will."

"So I don't mean enough to you for you to fight for us?"

"Nah," Charlie shook her head, "You mean more," she answered sincerely, looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

"Charlie, I don't want you anymore, I need you, and I can't let you go without a fight, I won't."

Charlie felt her heart warm at his words, butterflies rose in her stomach at the same time, but she refused to let herself trust Brax again, "You have to, because I hate you, and it's time to stop fighting now because I can't be in this position again, it hurts too much."

"Charlie-"

"Brax, I've hated the past few days, I'm still hurting and I'm still angry... please." Charlie begged.

Brax ran a hand through his hair, thinking for a minute before he nodded reluctantly.

"I want to stop fighting with you. You're right, these past few days, you've been someone else, someone so hateful and cruel, and I don't want to be the person that made you feel that way."

"I hate feeling like this," Charlie muttered.

"I know you do." Brax smiled lightly, running his hand gently across Charlie's cheekbone before he took her hands in his.

"Please stop hurting me," Charlie whispered as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Brax couldn't help but feel angry with himself at the state someone he loved so dearly was in, and it was his fault, all _his _fault, "I know I've fucked up, I know there's no going back from this- it's too much for you to handle, and I can accept that. I just want you to be happy, because you deserve it."

"You do too," Charlie smiled as Brax squeezed her hands before brushing away her tears.

"You okay to get home, or shall I walk you?" Brax asked as he stood up, Charlie following suit.

"I'm okay, I have the car," Charlie smiled up at him as they made their way up the hill, towards the car park.

Brax sighed as they reached the car park, they stood at Charlie's car in silence, before Brax spoke up, "Goodbye, Charlie."

Charlie watched as he turned around and began walking away from her, "Brax!" she called after him.

Brax turned around and smiled as Charlie bounded toward him and fell into his embrace, "I'll miss this," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his chest, breathing in his scent as she nuzzled her body further into his.

"I will too," Brax sighed, watching as Charlie stepped out of his arms, she flashed him a gentle smile before leaning closer, smiling as her lips met Brax's in a soft kiss.

"I have to go," she whispered as she pulled away, gazing into Brax's saddened eyes, she ran her hand across his cheek, placing a final kiss on his lips before she got into her car and drove off.

_x-x_

_-2 days later.-_

"So mum, you and Brax seem much happier than you were a few days ago," Ruby began conversation with her mother as she picked up her bag and keys.

"Yeah, we managed to sort things out the other day, Rubes, so things are much clearer between us."

"Just friends?" Ruby clarified.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, somewhat sadly at the prospect of her relationship with Brax being officially over, "So, where's Casey taking you tonight?"

"Out for dinner is all I know," Ruby smiled, "Do I look okay?"

"No," Charlie answered sternly, "You look much better than okay, you look drop-dead gorgeous." Charlie grinned proudly at her daughter and kissed her temple, "I'm heading out, will you remember to lock up?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Yea, night, honey." Charlie flashed her daughter a smile before she picked up her keys and exited the house.

_x-x_

Charlie ended up walking to her favourite bar just outside of Summer Bay. She knew it would be pretty quiet and peaceful in the late evening.

Charlie sighed as she sat at one of the booths; she was on her second glass of wine only, when she looked up to see a tall, handsome male approach her. She did want to get her life back to normal as soon as she could, but whether that meant getting involved with other men and starting new relationships yet, she wasn't sure.

"Hi," the stranger smiled warmly at Charlie.

Charlie couldn't help but smile back at him, he had an infectious smile, and he was incredibly good-looking. He was tall, fairly well-built, he had dark hair, similar to Charlie's, and striking brown eyes.

"Hi," Charlie replied, watching as the man before he gestured to the seat opposite her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Charlie shook her head, "Are you waiting for someone?" Again, Charlie shook her head, "Do you-"

Charlie was quick to cut him off, whilst trying to stifle her laugh at the same time, "You can just sit down."

"I'm Liam," the man smiled, offering his hand to Charlie.

"I'm Charlie," Charlie smiled back at him, shaking his hand and watching as he sat down.

"So, what brings you in here on a Friday night, haven't you got a boyfriend to be out with, or a girly night in, or something?"

Charlie laughed, thinking of how ironic it was that she had most recently lost her boyfriend and her best friend, "Nah, just all on my lonesome tonight. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same," he shrugged before taking a sip of his beer.

"I should probably get going soon," Charlie announced as she put on her jacket.

"Already? I just met you."

"Walk me home then?" Charlie suggested, smiling at the look of alarm etched across his face.

"Sure," he grinned at her, draining his beer before he stood up, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled as she stood up and made her way out of the bar, Liam following close behind.

_x-x_

"Wow, so you've had a handful of a week," Liam exhaled heavily as he walked down Charlie's road toward her house with her.

"Tell me about it," Charlie laughed lightly as she rummaged through her pocket for her keys, "Thank you for walking me home," she smiled sweetly at Liam as she stood on her doorstep.

"It was my pleasure," Liam smiled, "I'd like to see you again, Charlie," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'd like to see you again, too." Charlie smiled up at him, "You have my number, so just call me whenever you want.

"Okay," Liam nodded, "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks, you too." Charlie smiled, leaning on her tip-toes, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, bidding him goodnight before she walked into her house.

_x-x_

Brax walked down Charlie's road with a smile on his face, he had a bottle of wine in one hand, a DVD and takeaway in the other.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Charlie kiss another man's cheek.

He stood still for a minute longer, trying to comprehend what he had just seen, before he turned on his heels, and made his way back home.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she sat outside the Surf Club with Heath, each of them drinking a juice as they caught up with each other.

"I had a talk with Brax a few days ago," Charlie muttered as she ran her fingertips around the rim of her cup of juice.

"Ah yeah? How'd that go?"

"It was really good," Charlie beamed, "We're in a good place right now, we're friends."

"Well, that's good," Heath nodded.

"I think you should sort things out between you and him."

"I can't, Charlie."

"You need him, Heath. You boys help each other through anything and everything, so you really need each other, you can't afford to lose him."

"He really stuffed up, Charlie."

"I know, Heath, but it's not worth holding a grudge. Trust me, I tried to live without him and I can't because he means too much to me."

"I'll think about it," Heath sighed lightly, he frowned when he looked up at Charlie to see her smiling to herself, "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Charlie answered quietly, a light, rosy glow spreading across her cheeks.

"Charlie," Heath prompted.

"I met somebody last night," Charlie bit her lip as she looked up at Heath, "He's so lovely."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"At a bar, he ended up walking me home too, and I told him about Brax too."

"What'd he say to that?" Heath asked.

"He just acted so nice and supportive."

"Are you two going to start something?" Heath smiled lightly.

"I'm not sure," Charlie giggled softly, "He just seemed so nice, I'm looking forward to seeing where things could possibly go."

"Well, go for it, you deserve to be happy." Heath grinned.

_x-x_

Charlie sat at home on the couch later that day, reading a magazine when a knock on the front door interrupted her, "It's open, come in!" she called, she looked up and smiled widely as Brax walked into the room, "Hey, you."

"Hey, is Ruby home?" Brax asked as he sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at Charlie.

"She's having a shower," Charlie raised an eyebrow questioningly as she looked up at Brax.

"Well, I was wondering f I could take her out... spend time with her, if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, it sounds perfect," Charlie grinned up at him.

They both turned and looked up when Ruby walked into the living room, "Hey, Brax."

"Hey kid, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me?"

"Where?" Ruby frowned.

Brax shrugged, "I don't mind, you choose, I just thought maybe we could hang out."

"Okay," Ruby nodded, smiling widely, matching her mother's, "I'll just grab my stuff."

Charlie smiled up at Brax once again before she commenced reading her magazine, thinking maybe everything could work out well after all.

_x-x_

_Just to clarify, in case any of you are confused: the Liam in this story is most certainly not Liam from the show, he's just a made-up character._

_And just in case you're thinking things are plain-sailing from this chapter, I'm giving you advance warning now that they're not, my big idea is still left to come!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Ahhh, guys, I'm really sorry for the HUGE gap between updates, I've just been super busy lately and haven't found much time or motivation at all to write. I hope I still have some readers, haha!_

_Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon & I hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter 39.**

_-2 weeks later.-_

Charlie had slowly managed to get her life back on track since meeting Liam. They had been on two dates since they had last met, and were now, officially dating.

Charlie still hadn't managed to repair her friendship with Bianca as of yet, although, she spent several minutes each day, trying to figure out how to fix things, and what to say to her. Each time, she came up with nothing.

Charlie hadn't seen much of Brax over the duration of those two weeks. She was pleased to see that after their day out, he and Ruby had managed to repair their relationship, but she could tell he was staying away from her because he had discovered what was going on in her love-life. She had thought about making contact with him, but as they had already agreed on being friends, she decided against it. Knowing that talking to him inevitably meant justifying her new relationship, which was likely to end in an argument.

All of those reasons, added to Charlie's surprise, when she opened the front door of her house, to find Brax standing on the other side.

Charlie gulped, "Hi."

"Hey," Brax tried to suppress his grin at the mixture of shock and horror etched across Charlie's face.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Charlie muttered.

"You haven't made the effort to talk to me," Brax retorted.

"The same could be said for you," Charlie spat.

Brax exhaled, "I thought we were trying the whole 'friends' thing?"

"We are."

"Does that not involve talking to each other, instead of avoiding each other?"

"I can't be the one to instigate everything, Brax. I've been busy."

"Right," Brax laughed, "With your new boyfriend, eh?"

"I wanted to tell you, but-"

"Heath got there first, yeah. I know."

"How are things between you two anyway?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were discussing my love-life?"

"Just answer me this. Are you on the rebound?"

Charlie's jaw dropped at his words, "_Excuse me? _I am not on the rebound, for goodness sake, Brax. I'm getting over you, can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't leave you alone, Charlie. I want you. You want me too, I know you do."

Charlie's eyes widened at his statement, she attempted to slam the door shut, but Brax stuck his foot in it, preventing her from doing so. Placing his hands on the door, he pushed it open again and stepped into her house, "You're awfully arrogant tonight, Darryl." Charlie scowled.

"Sorry," Brax admitted sheepishly, "I'm just trying to make you understand."

"Understand what?" Charlie asked; her voice much softer than before.

"That I still lo-" Brax stopped mid-word, choosing to opt for a different one, "Care about you." he finished.

"And I care about you too, but I can't keep living like this Brax. You mean a lot to me, and I want us to be friends, but you're making it difficult."

"I can make it easier... but it depends."

"On what?" Charlie asked, watching as Brax raised his gaze to meet hers. She glowered at him, awaiting an answer.

"On if you keep seeing Liam, or not."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer me," Brax snapped.

"Yes, I am going to keep seeing him."

"Do you think I could change your mind by taking you out on a proper date?"

"No," Charlie shook her head, "Because I have a boyfriend, which means I _can't _and I _won't _go on dates with other men."

"Do you even like him?"

"Of course I like him."

"As much as me?"

Charlie hesitated, "I haven't known him for that long yet."

"Is that a no?"

Again, she hesitated, "No, it's an 'I'll get back to you when I know'."

"He's not me, Charlie. That's your problem."

"You think that's a bad thing?" Charlie laughed, "At least I know he won't cheat on me, kiss my best friend and lie to me at every chance he gets to cover his tracks, hey?"

"Fine." Brax spat viciously. Charlie instantly recognised his foul tone was to cover the fact that he was hurting, "I hope you two are very happy together," he added spitefully before he stormed off.

Charlie released the breath she had been holding before she closed the front door, and walked back into the living room.

_x-x_

That evening, Charlie walked across the beach, her eyes scanning the scenery for Liam.

Her heart plummeted when she heard scuffling and yelling from just in front of her. She walked a little closer, and almost instantly recognised it as Brax and Liam fighting.

"Stop it!" She yelled as she ran toward them. She stopped short of them as Liam punched Brax in the face, sending him flying to the ground, "Liam, stop... stop it!" Charlie screamed as she watched her boyfriend climb on top of Brax and punch him continuously.

She ran forward and tried to push him off Brax, only for him to push her away, "Don't touch her!" Brax growled, sending a violent punch Liam's way, he knocked him down, before he got up and ran over to Charlie, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Brax questioned as he stood before her.

Charlie shook her head, unable to find any words at the state he was in. She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek, only for him to wince in pain, "Are you okay?" Charlie asked shakily.

"I'm okay," Brax nodded, closing his eyes for a second, he cherished the feeling of Charlie's touch against his skin.

"Look what he's done to you." Charlie whispered, she stepped forward as she ran her fingers along the contours of his face, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Charlie."

"Well forgive me for not believing you, Brax, but you sure as hell don't look it!" She took a deep breath as she removed her hand from his face, "Who started this?"

"Does it matter?" Brax asked.

"Don't make me ask you again." Charlie sighed, a pleading tone to her voice.

"Me," Brax admitted shyly, moving his gaze from Charlie, out to the sea.

"Why? Brax, please, can't you just be happy for me? Let me move on."

"I can try, if this is what you really want, I can try, for you. But I don't think you get how much I miss you."

"I get it, believe me I do," Charlie took a deep breath, "Because I miss you too, so much. And Brax I really wish things could be different, that I could trust you again, but I can't. Too many times have I been naive enough to believe that you can change, and you can't, I was stupid to think I could change you. You don't do love, you don't do relationships, it's not you."

"You're wrong. I can do love, I can do all of those things, you changed me, Charlie, _you _did."

"No, Brax. I thought I did, but I haven't."

"What then? You think I'm always only in it for the sex?"

"It would explain things with Natalie."

"It did nothing for me, Charlie, _nothing_. I can be who you want me to be."

"You can't, Brax, you've already proven that." Charlie turned to look as Liam stumbled to his feet and made his way toward them, "You're a good guy, Brax, but I'm not the girl for you."

Brax shook his head before he raised his gaze to meet Charlie's, he could see all the pain he had caused her inside them, and he didn't have it in him to cause her anymore. He gave a gentle nod of the head before he turned around, and made his way off the beach.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she walked off the beach, and toward the Surf Club, to see Heath sitting down outside, a grin on his face, "What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Charlie laughed as she snuck up behind him, making him jump.

"Nothing much," Heath shrugged, although the grin on his face still remained.

"I know it's something, so go on, spill the beans."

"Well, I don't know if you'll see it as good news or not, but Bianca and I are back on track."

Charlie raised her eyebrows, alarmed, "What? Really?"

"Yeah," Heath nodded, "I love her and... well, there's not much else to it."

Charlie smiled, "I never thought I'd hear Heath Braxton feeling so strongly about a woman."

Heath laughed, "Well, you Summer Bay ladies make a habit of changing us Braxtons." Charlie's smile faded at his comment, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Charlie smiled, "I saw him last night."

"Oh?" Heath arched his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, he had a fight."

"No way, with who?"

"Who do you think?" Charlie gave a little laugh, "Liam."

"Why?" Heath frowned.

"I never found out," Charlie sighed, "We just talked about things, I tried to make him understand, but I'm still not sure if he does or not."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's fine." Charlie shook her head, "He'll come around soon enough."

"So, strictly speaking, you two are friends, right?"

"I suppose, yeah." Charlie nodded.

"Do you think that maybe you could talk to Bianca? I understand if you don't want to, it's just- I know she's taking all of this really hard, and she needs her best friend right now."

"Needs me for what?"

"I uh- I think you should talk to her about this."

"Heath, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong... it's just- please, Charlie, talk to Bianca about it."

"Alright, I will." Charlie nodded, she looked up and sighed as Bianca walked out of the Surf Club, carrying two juices, "Ah, I'm interrupting something?"

"Nah," Heath shook his head, "I'll get mine to go, you two can talk."

Charlie watched as he stood up and made his way over to Bianca, he mentioned a few words to her before he took his juice from her hands, kissed her cheek and walked down to the beach.

"Hi," Charlie gave a friendly smile to Bianca as she nervously sat down opposite her friend.

"Hey," Bianca returned Charlie's smile, "Look, Charlie, about everything, I am so, so sorry."

"It's fine, I get it."

"But it isn't fine, Charlie. What you said on the beach, you were right. I know you've been through so much, I know you have commitment issues, and that Brax is one of very few guys you've let in, so I can't even apologise enough for what I did, we both betrayed your trust and I'm sorry."

"That means a lot, Bianca, thanks."

Bianca smiled before taking a sip of her juice, "Heath tells me you're seeing someone else now."

Charlie's cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink, "Eh, yeah. His name's Liam."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

Charlie tucked a strand of her behind her ear as she inhaled sharply, yes she was happy, but she wasn't as happy as she was when she was with Brax, and she wasn't sure if she ever would be again without him.

"Are you okay, Bianca? You look a little off, no offence."

"None taken," Bianca giggled, "I've been a little sick lately."

"Oh?" Charlie frowned, "It's nothing serious, is it? Because Heath said before that I should talk to you and-"

"I'm pregnant, Charlie." Bianca interrupted.

Charlie's mouth fell open at her friend's admission, "P-pregnant?" Charlie stuttered.

"Yeah," Bianca bit her lip, trying to suppress her growing smile.

"Congratulations." Charlie smiled.

"You're happy for me?" Bianca asked, surprised.

"Of course I am, you're having a baby." Charlie answered excitedly, a smile on her face.

"It's early days and everything, but I've always said to myself that if I ever got pregnant, I wanted somebody who meant the world to be to be godmother, so will you, Charlie? Will you be my baby's godmother?"

"Of course I will!" Charlie shrieked before she stood up and engulfed her best friend in a firm hug, "I've missed you." Charlie muttered as Bianca wrapped her arms around her.

"I've missed you too."

_x-x_

That evening, Charlie had decided to go and pay Brax a visit, congratulate him on becoming an uncle.

She smiled brightly as he opened the door, "Hey," she beamed.

"Hi." Brax laughed as Charlie bounded into his house.

"So I know you don't like wine, but I brought wine, because I like wine, and I figured that maybe we could hang out with some wine and-"

"Slow down, Charlie." Brax chuckled at her flustered appearance, "And do come in, why don't you."

"Oh I'm sorry," Charlie slowly opened and closed her mouth, resembling the actions of a goldfish, "Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Sure it is," Brax laughed, "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh, okay." Charlie giggled, making Brax smile, "Jesus, Brax. You bruised pretty badly."

"I know," Brax sighed, "How's Liam?"

"He's okay. A little more worse-for-wear than you, though."

Brax shrugged, "He's a pretty good hit too, at least I don't have to worry about him not being able to protect you, ay?"

Charlie decided to ignore part of his comment, "You're obviously better," she sighed, "You cleaned yourself up properly, right? Antiseptics and everything."

"Yes, Charlie. I knew you'd be around here to check on me," he rolled his eyes, "So what's with the wine?"

"A sort-of celebration, I was talking to Bianca earlier and she told me about the baby."

"Ah," Brax smiled, "So you two are talking again then?"

"Yeah, we're friends." Charlie smiled, "And I'm gonna be a godmother."

"She asked you? That's great!"

Charlie frowned, "You knew?"

"Well, I knew how nervous she was about asking you, in case you said no."

"Oh, I see."

Brax smiled warmly at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I mean, it's just a little weird for me, that's all. Bianca and Heath are having what we could have had."

"I know the feeling," Brax nodded.

"Anyway," Charlie motioned to change the subject, "Are you excited? You're going to be an uncle?"

"Very excited," Brax chuckled, "Hopefully it'll give me practice for when I have kids of my own, ay?"

Charlie smiled, she always knew Brax would be an amazing father, and she hoped he would have children one day, even if they weren't with her, simply because she knew how much he wanted them, "With any luck, yeah. I think you're gonna be a pretty great uncle anyway." Charlie grinned.

Brax returned her grin, "Well I think you're gonna be an amazing godmother." Charlie giggled at his comment, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Charlie shook her head, "It's kind of the reason why I brought the wine over here."

"Oh the wine- how could I forget?" Brax teased, "I'm starving, how about we go out for something to eat?"

"Sure," Charlie smiled up at him, "Where?"

"I don't mind, wherever you want," Brax smiled back at her.

"Er, we'll just drive around and I'll tell you then."

"Alright," Brax chuckled before he picked up his keys, phone and wallet, "Let's go." He smiled, opening the front door, he stepped aside and gestured for Charlie to walk ahead of him, "After you." Charlie smiled back before walking out of the front door, Brax following close behind.

_x-x_


End file.
